Ranger & Demigod Hunter
by Cunning-Fox-Ranger
Summary: Sorta a Prequel to Hunter of Ares and my other Power Ranger story... Caith Singer has had a crappy two years for two reasons... One: She found out her Godly Father, Ares, cursed her to be a monster since the day she was born. And two: Her supposed 'Anchor' turned on her at the last second. So what does the not dead Archangel Gabriel do? Sends her back to Turtle Cove in 2002.
1. A Fall From a Tree

_Okay... this is taking my actual Power Ranger's story's time slot for a while._

 _Two things you should know before starting:_

 _One. This is the same OC who's story I haven't officially finished writing yet. I don't care. I wanna post this._

 _Two. I'm gonna do a lot of hits to season 6 and 7 and a few others stories I'm working on... but it's like I said, it's a Prequel... so..._

 _Oh... one more thing. Caith's a were_ boar _but it's basically the same as a Werewolf... blame Ares._

 _And... I'll get to who's on first and who's on second with the living at the end._

 _Before then... time for Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith Singer sighed as she walked the parameter of her new base town, Beacon Hills.

She was bored out of her mind. She and her Pack had come back to town after a friend of theirs basically destroyed himself.

They'd checked every lead, still nothing weird in her department going on.

Now… back to her other barely exciting and more borderline terrifying life as a one of a kind Wereboar.

"Damn I need something better to do!" She moaned. The sound of wings flapping made her hit her face, then hold out her other arm. "Anywhere but that TV dimension, Gabriel."

A man with a cocky smile rolled his eyes, then touched her arm. "Good luck in the past."

Within moments, Caith felt her whole body disappear, as she blacked out.

* * *

Merrick Baliton groaned softly as he opened his eyes, to sunset. A few days after being locked away for 3,000 years, and he's still not used to it.

He turned his head to the side, long enough to see someone falling out of some trees.

He's eyes went wide, and he rushed over to them. Them, turning out to be a girl, with a big bag hanging off her shoulder. "Hey… are you okay? Can you hear me?" He shook her gently. "Hey… wake up…."

The girl groaned loudly as she opened her eyes. "Ung…. dear _God_ that hurts…."

"Are you okay?" Merrick asked again.

"Dude, I just said 'Dear God that hurts'." She grunted, trying to sit up, then grabbed her chest and laid back down in pain, her bag slipping off her arm.

"Careful." Merrick repositioned himself, so he could look her over, "Where does it hurt the most?"

"Are most men built stupid?" She mumbled, and he barely understood it, then said louder, "My chest…. I think I broke something…"

"Let me see…" He moved her hand gently from her chest, then froze, "No visual damage here…. Uh…. I'll have to…."

"Just lift it up." She rolled her eyes, then groaned and shut them tight from the action, "Ow..."

Merrick slowly raised up her shirt, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, "I still don't see anything…" He quickly lowered it again.

The girl smiled softly at him, "Thanks.… name's Caith.. Caith Singer."

"Merrick Baliton." Merrick nodded, "Do you mind if I call you Faith?"

"No… my… well… _a_ friend mine calls me that…" she replied simply.

"Oh…." He nodded slowly, "Do you wanna try to sit up?"

"Yeah…" She nodded before she moved her hands to her side, and slowly pushed herself up.

"How'd you get in that tree anyway?" Merrick looked up at said plant.

"Uh… I climbed it." Merrick couldn't tell if she was lying or being sarcastic.

"Really?" He raised a brow.

"Yep." She nodded softly, then held her head in pain, "God I'm gonna need to down a bottle..." She tried to reach for the bag, but Merrick beat her to it.

"Which one?" He looked through it, without noticing her obvious panic.

"The… uh… thin fat one." She replied.

Merrick grabbed it, and handed it to her. "That's a weird looking bottle." He noted.

Caith downed the whole thing, then lowered her head to wipe her face, and close it, "It's… a flask actually."

Merrick blinked, not understanding the modern word, but then shrugged, "Okay…. Can you stand?"

"I can try." Caith nodded, and tried to get to her feet, with a little help from Merrick.

"Here." Merrick handed her the bag, before he started to walk away.

"Hey!" Caith called out, as she ran up to him, "I said 'Hey'!"

Merrick rolled his eyes, and turned to her, "You did. Twice. Good for you." He patted her shoulders, barely noticing the spark of rage that came to her eyes at that.

"Look… you helped me just now… so you're stuck with me till I return the favor." Caith informed him.

Merrick folded his arms, "And if I say no?"

Caith smirked, "You don't have a choice. And I pay my debts in full, so… you'll have to be close to dead before I figure it's repaid."

Merrick groaned, "Just my luck…."

"Yep." Caith shouldered her bag, "So where to now?"

Merrick held his head, "I… I need to be alone…" He stumbled off.

* * *

Caith frowned, he seemed like Derek alright… but… where's he going?... And she's seen him before…. But where?

She ran after him, the nectar she just drank already healing her body.

She hid behind a tree, and looked around it to see someone in a black wolf mask, and with black armor.

"This isn't good." The Daughter of Ares gulped softly.

She glanced up but, strange enough, there wasn't a full moon out… it was a Waning Crescent.

"I wander..." Caith whispered as she slowly walked up to the masked wolf.

They turned to face her when they heard branches snapping, and held a large scythe like weapon out, "Who's there?! Come out now!"

Caith grabbed her shotgun from her bag and cocked it, before she stepped into the moonlight, leaving her bag behind, "That'd be me."

The Masked wolf snarled, "And who are you?"

"Name's not important." She retorted, "What's important is getting a freak like you gone." She held the Shotgun up, "Silver bullets wolfy."

The Masked Wolf snarled, "My name is Zen-Aku, and you are not fit to speak to me like that."

Caith rolled her eyes, "Still a wolf…" She put her finger on the trigger, "Still gonna die." She pulled it, but Zen-Aku backflipped out of the way. "Oh come on! That was a perfect shot!"

Zen-Aku went behind her, but Caith was faster than him in that sense. She ducked into his weapon, and made her silver bracelet turn into it's dagger form. She stabbed at him, but he backed away.

"You are strong, warrior." He noted, "But you will not defeat me!" He tried to strike at her again, and this time… he succeeded.

"Gah!" She cried out in pain as she was thrown into a tree close to her bag, "Okay..." She breathed heavily, "Dagger won't work… neither will bullets..." she grabbed her machete, "How about long blade with long blade?" She got up and ran at Zen-Aku again.

"Back for more?" The wolf monster questioned.

Caith let out a cry of rage as she struck him across the chest, "You've… gone far… enough!" With every few words, she'd strike him again, and again, forcing Zen-Aku backwards.

"Gah… I'll deal with you later." He snarled before he disappeared.

"I'll be ready." Caith breathed out, the rush of adrenaline she just got vanishing, and she fell to the ground, in huge pain.

The last thing she remembered hearing, was the cry of the wolf she just fought, before blacking out once more.

* * *

She awoke, however, when a familiar force tried to shake her, and she grabbed their arm.

"Are you…. Okay?" Merrick groaned softly.

"I've been worse." She grunted as she sat up, leaning against the tree close to her bag, then looked at him, "Where… where were you last night?"

He frowned, and shook his head, "I needed some time to myself is all."

"That's it?" Caith frowned.

"Yes." Merrick nodded, "Now… what happened?"

"Some freaky wolf attacked me." She revealed, "And it wasn't even a damn full moon! It was basically a New one!"

Merrick frowned, "This wolf… what did it look like?"

Caith shrugged, the memory of last night's battle a little fuzzy, "Can't remember…"

Merrick was persistent, however, "Try."

"Dude, trust me… you don't want me to." She shook her head in dismay.

"Why not?" Merrick questioned.

"I got clobbered by that thing!" She snapped, "I don't want something like that to happen to you… it's a death wish waiting to happen!"

Merrick blinked, "Why would you care?"

"Because, if you get 'clobbered' you're more than likely going to die. Then I can't repay me debt." She replied.

Merrick shook his head. "Faith… you have to stay away from me."

Caith scuffed, "Yeah… that ain't happenin'."

Merrick tried not to think to much on her strange words again, "Trust me… Faith… it's for your own safety."

"I can take care of myself, Merrick. That wolf's not gonna know what hit it's balls come tonight." Caith vowed, her eyes changing to yellow and red, before going back to golden-green.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Merrick smiled softly.

"I've been told worse." She nodded, a confident smile on her face.

Merrick sighed, "Alright… but… don't say I didn't worn you come tonight."

* * *

Caith readied her shotgun and all her silver weapons. It may be a new moon, but if that wolf-beast comes out on a night that's not a full… then it's gonna be out during a new.

"What is all this stuff?" Merrick squatted down beside her, being careful not to touch any of it.

"Hunting gear." Caith stated as if it were nothing. She undid a bullet to show him, "Silver bullet." She put that back, and picked up her silver dagger, "Silver dagger." She put that down, and picked up her silver sword, "Silver sword." She put that down, and picked up her silver staff beside them, "And Silver staff."

Merrick rolled his eyes, "I see that… I mean… what's it all for?"

"If that wolf comes out on a day outside of the full moon… then it's gonna come out on a New moon." Caith answered, "These are all the silver weapons I have in my bag, so these are all I can use."

"To… what?" Merrick was dreading the answer.

"Oh… kill it, obviously." Caith replied, waving her hand dismissing the worry, "If it bleeds, I can kill it… and I _will_ make that furry freak bleed!" Her eyes flashed different colors again.

"Why would you do that?" Merrick frowned.

"It's my job." She answered, "I'm a Monster Hunter. And that Wolf, is _definitely_ a monster."

"Monster… Hunter?" Merrick repeated in confusion.

"Long story." Caith waved it off, before looking at the setting sun. She smiled softly, "You know… in-spite of me doing this… I almost feel bad that, that's gonna be the monster's last sunset…. I mean… he was probably once human, you know."

"Well… maybe he won't come out tonight." Merrick reasoned as he sat beside her, watching the sunset as well, "There's always a chance."

"I'm always one for taking chances..." Caith agreed then shook her head, "But not about something like this…"

"Why not?" Merrick frowned, "Why are you so determined-"

"Because." Caith snarled softly, "Because one stupid wolf I know almost did the same thing to me…." She held the right of her chest at the memory of what her best friend Scott McCall did.

Sure, he was under the influence of the Leviathan… but… it still hurt her… the fact that Stiles Stilinski decided to take a break after a disagreement didn't help stop the memory either.

"If I may ask..." Merrick's voice pulled Caith from her thoughts, "What…. What happened to you? Why'd you get in that tree?"

Caith shrugged, "I felt like I had to." She was _so_ killing Gabriel for it though.

Merrick frowned, "Faith…. Listen… tomorrow… when the sun rises…. You cannot be near me."

Caith rolled her eyes, "And why's that?"

"Because I may get you hurt."

Caith scuffed, "Believe me." She patted his back, "You can't do nothin' that I haven't faced."

Merrick groaned, getting Caith to laugh. He looked at her eyes when she did, and noticed that they changed color once more. "Why does that keep happening?"

Caith's eyes went wide before they went back to normal, "What does?"

"Your eyes. They keep changing to Red and Yellow." Merrick replied.

Caith gulped, then shrugged, "Trick of the light." She really needs to learn to control it.

It's either that… or turn into a monster like that Zen-Aku freak.

* * *

 _Okay... not bad. right?_

 _Well... I hope not anyway._

 _So... those Alive in the Supernatural World..._

 **Gabriel. They always poke fun at that dude being alive. So he is. He's like Caith's Castiel... only... a lot more cultured.**

 **Jo Harvelle. Long... different story... Caith took her place in the explosion that should've killed her.**

 _Oh... mentions of Teen Wolf will occur off and on... and Caith's an Alpha with Scott... don't ask how I came up with that... I was tired and I stuck with it._

 _And... that's about it for now._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	2. Some Deal Hurt

_Well... I guess I had the guts to post this next chapter... I hope it's still not bad... still working out the kinks with some chapters actually..._

 _Uh... as the title says, Caith meets the Rangers... just... not... in civilian form... so... we'll see how that goes..._

 _Anyway... time for Disclaimer..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

The night passed very slowly for the two.

Caith refused to fall asleep, even with all of Merrick's pleading.

Said man was trying to keep himself busy with making things to keep her busy for the next month before she could find out about him.

"It's almost daybreak." Caith announced, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, "Maybe two more hours at most."

"Then take this." Merrick handed her a small book, "Keep it with you for the next month…. I must be going."

Caith growled as he was moving away, "Merrick! Get back here. _Right now_!" She used her Alpha ability in the last two words, but didn't know if it would work on a human like him.

To her upmost shock, it did.

 **-=1============-=================-=========-======-=============-===================-====1=-**

Merrick had no idea what came over him right then, but he turned back and walked over to her, "What do you want?"

Caith, who was clearly shocked about something, shook her head, "You can't…. just leave like that!"

"It's for your own safety." Merrick countered.

"To hell with the safety! Merrick what the hell is up with you?!" Caith snarled.

He turned away, "You don't wanna know."

Caith rolled her eyes, "Uh, actually I _do_ wanna know!" She grabbed his wrist as he was about to move away, " _Don't_ make me try anything on you!"

Merrick growled and turned to face her, "I'm cursed, alright! That's what's up with me!"

Caith frowned, "Cursed?"

"Yes! And it's for your own safety that you leave me now!" He snapped.

Caith, instead of doing as told, laughed, "Oh… _that's_ the problem… oh… for a second there I thought it was something horrible."

Merrick blinked, "Pardon?"

Caith held up a hand as she caught her breath after laughing, "I thought you were dying or something worse… but... you're cursed? _Please_ … I've dealt with the devil and the King of Hell breathing down my necks… whatever your curse is… it can't be worse than that."

Merrick stared at her. The Devil? King of Hell? She's dealt with them before?

"So… what's this 'curse' anyway?" Caith questioned.

Merrick looked down, ashamed, "I'll show you when the sun rises…" He moved away.

"Alright." Caith shrugged, "Just know that when it does… I'm not gonna leave you." She took his hand, "Okay? I'm not backing out of my promise…. and I'll help you with this curse. I swear."

Merrick looked at her in shock, "Y… you'd do that?"

Caith smiled, "Of course." She punched his shoulder.

"Ow." He rubbed it, "What was that for?"

Caith shrugged, "Just my way of showing I mean something to a friend."

Merrick blinked, and pointed to himself with his free hand, "Friend?"

"Yes, 'Friend', you dummy." She smiled a little more.

 _ **1~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~`~~~`~`~~```~~```~```````~~~`~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~`~~~`~``~~~~1**_

The sky was changing colors.

Caith had everything set, to keep herself safe if the curse was as Merrick had said, but she also…

"You didn't have to tie me to a tree." Merrick tried to pull out of the ropes she'd tied him in. His arms were hanging high, and his feet were dangling a few inches off the ground.

"Extra precautions." She shrugged, before watching the sunlight come up.

It touched her, slowly rising up, to get to the trees.

When it touched the bottom of Merrick's feet, he cried out in pain.

"Please… let me go!" He begged, not really knowing if he was yelling to the curse, or the girl before him.

"No." Caith denied, "That's not happening."

The more the sun rose, the more Caith noticed his clothes changing to something oddly familiar.

When the sunlight touched Merrick's face, it morphed into the masked Wolf's.

"No..." Caith whispered, slowly backing away.

Zen-Aku broke the ropes that she had bound him in, and he pulled out his blade, "Human… what did you do?"

Caith tripped over her own two feet, and landing on her back, still staring up at him, "N… nothing..."

Zen-Aku looked at her eyes, he saw fear, and terror rushing through them. "You are not a ranger." Was all he said before he walked away.

"Not a Ranger? What?!" Caith blinked, before she got to her feet again, and ran after him, "WAIT!"

Zen-Aku stopped and turned to her, "Don't make me destroy you, girl."

Caith stopped moving, but still stared at him, "Listen to me! Yes, you're cursed… but I… I'll make a deal with you."

Zen-Aku would frown if he could really move his mouth, "Which is?"

"I… I'll help you." Caith informed him, "Get rid of your curse, I mean."

Zen-Aku turned away, "No one can help me."

"I can." Caith insisted. She was too desperate to get Merrick back to care about her own safety… not that she ever did, anyway.

Zen-Aku laughed, "How can a lowly human help me?"

Caith snarled, "Look, I'm not some piece of filth! I'm a Half-blood. Half-human, half-god."

Zen-Aku looked her over, "You look nothing more than a human to me."

Caith was losing her patients, "I'm also an Alpha Wereboar. I can transform into a Boar at will, and I have the powers of it, and an Alpha."

Zen-Aku was intrigued, "Interesting..." He put his blade away, and Caith let out a breath of relief. "I will let you live…. For now."

"That's all I ask." Caith replied before she walked up to him, and held out a hand, "Deal?"

Zen-Aku took her hand, "Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~111111111111111111~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caith packed up her gear and started following the wolf monster, _"Don't worry Merrick… I'll get you back. I swear… Zen-Aku won't be around for long."_

~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~

The two walked in silence through the woods, Caith had half a mind to grab her iPhone when it occurred to her that it was probably still in Beacon Hills.

"Demigod…." Zen-Aku got her attention.

"It's Caith. Zen-Aku, it's Caith." She corrected out of habit.

He held his blade out, "It's, as I call you."

Caith gulped, "Got it…" Zen-Aku moved his blade from her neck, but the Hunter was still horrified.

 ** _1!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!1111111~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1_**

They walked over to a lake and Caith was all too happy to finally take a break. "Finally! Water!" She quickly started filling her water-bottles with the liquid, while Zen-Aku pulled out a dagger with holes in it, and started playing it like a flute, causing the female's back to rise a bit in annoyance.

She was the daughter of Ares for Pete's sake! A weapon shouldn't be used a musical instrument.

She was about to comment on that, when the sound of Motorcycles reached her ears. "I hear something."

Zen-Aku stopped his playing and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Motorcycles… three I think." Caith replied as she got back to her feet.

"Where?" Zen-Aku growled.

"Uh..." Caith closed her eyes and heard the echoing of a tunnel before the engines, "They're close to some tunnel… I think we should meet them…." She opened her eyes and saw Zen-Aku walking away, "There..." She quickly rushed after him, "Hey, wait up!"

 _ **1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1**_

Caith hid in the darkness of the Tunnel while Zen-Aku stepped into the light of it, playing his Dagger.

Three bikes, like she had figured, had stopped in front of the tunnel. One in Red, one in Yellow, and one in Black.

Caith wasn't close enough to hear much, and she didn't feel like using her Boar hearing.

She kept still until the ones in Yellow and Black started their bikes back up, and they headed into the tunnel, causing Caith the push herself further into the walls.

She moved closer to actually hear the one in Red. "Whatever your problem is, Zen-Aku… it stops right here!" With that, he got into a fighting stance.

Zen-Aku ran up to him, and Caith almost shouted in fright when he put his blade to the boy in red's neck and forced him into a barricade.

"Your lion crystal will be mine!" Zen-Aku snarled at something the one in Red had said, before he kneed him, and forced him away. Caith was biting her lip the whole time in fear for the one in red.

The two moved away, and Caith was forced to follow, still worried for the one in Red, turning her bracelet into it's dagger form, then it's Angel Blade form. Ready to jump in if need be.

The two fought each other and Caith was feeling like there'd be no end to it, until Zen-Aku forced the Red one to the ground, then back up, which caused the Red one to send some blast from a 'Lion blaster' or something like that… which Zen-Aku evaded with ease…. then Zen-Aku threw the Red one into a pond.

"Hey!" Caith exclaimed, and got in front of the Red one, "What the hell was that?!"

"Stay out of this." Zen-Aku snarled.

Caith was at her wits end with Zen-Aku, "No. I will not!" She held out her Angel Blade, and held it up to keep Zen-Aku from striking her with his blade. Her anger was all that was fueling her at the moment, but it was enough to force his blade away.

"I should've known you weren't going to help me." Zen-Aku snarled.

"Save you, yes… help you in destroying _innocent_ people?! Hell no!" Caith forced him back, before she rushed over to the one in Red, "You okay?"

"Yes… thank you." He breathed out.

"Pleasure." Caith smirked softly, before they looked back up at Zen-Aku, "Mind if I help?"

"By all means…. I think I'll need it anyway." He nodded.

They rushed back into the battle with the monster, and started striking him with their weapons…. course, that only lasted a few strikes…. cause Zen-Aku struck them both down with his own blade with a few more powerful slashes.

"Crescent Wave!" Zen-Aku exclaimed before the top of his blade glowed and Caith's eyes went wide.

They were both forced to the ground, the Red Ranger -She _figured_ that's what he was at least- losing his grip on his dagger, while Caith's Angel Blade returned to it's dagger form.

"Without your true weapons, you are defenseless." Zen-Aku put the back of his blade over his shoulder.

The two grunted as they tried to sit up, and Caith spit out some blood that was gathering in her mouth. _"What a dick..."_ She thought sourly.

Zen-Aku put his blade to The Red Ranger's neck, "It is time for you to pay for your evil deeds!" He raised the blade up, and held it to keep the strike clear.

"No!" The Red Ranger cried out as the blade was lowered.

Caith was quick and put her Dagger bellow the blade as it was about to reach his head, and shoved it away, allowing the Red Ranger to kick Zen-Aku back a bit.

The two got to their feet, Caith turning her Dagger back into an Angel Blade, while the Red Ranger to grab his dagger. "You okay?" Caith glanced at him.

"Yeah… thanks." He nodded.

"It's what I do." Caith nodded back.

They looked back at the Wolf monster, "Now what do you mean 'Evil Deeds'?!"

"We only fight those who want to harm others!" The Red Ranger added, "We're on the side of _good_ , not evil!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself even though I'm not a Power Ranger." Caith agreed as they kept their stances strong.

"Soon, you and the other Rangers will understand my wrath." Zen-Aku decided, "We will finish this _later_!" With that, he turned and was about to walk away, when he looked back at Caith, "Are you going to stay?"

Caith took a deep breath, "As he had said… I fight on the side of good _not_ evil. I'd rather spend my life in Hell, than be on the side of evil."

"Very well." Zen-Aku continued on his way.

"Stop!" The Red Ranger exclaimed, but then grabbed his chest, and fell to a knee.

"Hey… you sure you're not hurt?" Caith got down beside him.

"I've gotta go help the others." The Red Ranger gritted out, and got back up.

"I'll go with you." Caith decided, "I'm not exactly in Wolfy's good graces anymore."

 ** _3===============================================================================================3_**

Cole Evens gave the girl a hard look, before nodding stiffly, "Alright." They got over to his Savage Cycle.

"Sick set of wheels." She complemented.

"Thanks….. uh..."

"Caith. Caith Singer." She held out a hand.

Cole shook it, "Right… hop on." They got on the bike with Caith behind him, "And hold on tight..."

With that, he sped off.

 ** _4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4_**

They came to a stop close to where two of his friends, Danny Delgado, and Taylor Earnhardt, -the Black and Yellow Wild Force Rangers respectively- were.

"Cole… who's-"

"Name's Caith Singer, saved your leader's ass, and I'm pretty sure you've got two other friends that are battling a freak up that hill." Caith informed them quickly, jabbing a finger up at the hill they were about to climb. She knew the last part cause she could hear it.

The three Rangers nodded, "Right..." With that, all four of them rushed up the hill.

 _ **5===============================================================================================5**_

Max Cooper -AKA Blue Wild Force Ranger- and Alyssa Enrilé -AKA White Wild Force Ranger- were getting up while they were battling a monster Org that was once a Bus.

"Max!" Cole called out as he and the other three ran up to him, "Hold on!"

"Max!" Danny called out as he stepped out, and held a crystal, "We've got something for you! Here! Catch!" He tossed it in the air, and Max easily caught it.

"Thanks Danny!" Max looked it over as it glowed.

"Glad to help." Danny nodded.

"You are the dude." Max noted before he turned back to the Org he was fighting.

"Alright! Bring it on!" It instructed.

Max put the crystal in it's place on his saber, and locked it in, before he and Alyssa got into fighting stances in front of the monster. "We're ready!"

 ** _6===============================================================================================6_**

Caith's mouth agape, "Did that thing just talk?"

"It's called in Org… and yeah… you get used to it." The Red Ranger, Cole, replied.

"Okay…" Caith nodded slowly, least she couldn't blame what she just heard on the beer flavor from her Nectar.

"Giraffe Typhoon!" The Blue Ranger, Max, called out before he jumped into the air and started spinning like… well… a Typhoon!… Before he struck the Org several times. When he landed he clearly wasn't done yet. "Giraffe Cutter!" He struck his Dagger down, and the attack went out to the monster… sending it back a bit before Max called out one more time, "Time to Finish this! Surging Spear!"

He sent spear like energy at the Org, forcing it further back and to the ground.

"Woaholy shit!" Caith blinked, getting the three to look at her in, she assumed, disapproval, which she simply ignored, "I gotta stop drinking before I go to bed…."

The others ran up to him, and Caith moved a little back to make sure she wasn't in the way, but so she could still see… even if she could barely hear too.

She did however see that the Org they were fighting get back up. "That should've killed it…!"

Max hit something on his chest, before they all got down then back up into fighting stances.

They put weapons together that put together some sort of large sword, and got behind Cole as he swung it around, before slicing the Org.

The five then took their weapons, and jump/turned away as the Org exploded.

"Woaholy shit!" Caith nodded, with a lopsided smirk on her face, "I'm impressed..."

She heard something a ways away and she moved closer to see two things… with single horns on their heads, rushing over, before one of them, clearly a girl, waved a staff before something came out of it and got put where the Org once was, causing it to grow large.

"And… they're doomed..." Caith noted.

The sound of loud music got to her ears, and she had to cover them so she wouldn't hear it.

It was then that she noticed Zen-Aku walking over to the two, and she got low to keep her scent hidden from him, he was still a Wolf after all.

She heard an explosion close by, and she looked to see that the Org had gotten destroyed. _"Sweet!"_

Zen-Aku growled something to the two before he played his Dagger like flute again, but this time… three huge metallic… animals came out of nowhere, before they combined together to make an almost Human like machine…

"Beer… definitely beer." Caith chocked up what she was seeing to her habit, as she saw Zen-Aku get into the thing.

However… she said that a bit too loudly, cause the two others grabbed her shirt and pulled her up.

"And just who are you?!" The girl asked, looking at her disgusted.

"Let me go..!" Caith growled, and pulled out of their grip to get a bit back, "And I can ask you the same thing."

"I am the beautiful" -The other one in white, and Caith both laughed at that- "-Watch it!- Toxica."

"And I am Jindrax!" The one in White called out.

"Now.. who… are you?" They looked at Caith.

"Name's Caith Karen Singer… not that you'll be around any longer to tell anyone." She pulled out her Angel Blade, which had been hanging in one of her belt-loops, and ran up to them.

She tried to stab at them… but they evaded each one! "Ha! Ha! Too slow girly!" They laughed.

That sent Caith's rage up to an all time high. Her face contorted into a snarl as her eyes turned red and yellow, "No one..." Her voice turned low as her blade gave off a dark red glow, the rest of her following. "Calls... me... _GIRLY_!" She ran up to them with Superhuman speed, and, with a single slash across, struck them down.

"Oh… she's scary..." Toxica gulped.

"Let's get out of here!" They chorused before they disappeared. Caith turned around and ran into the woods to find them, to no avail.

The adrenaline she'd felt moments ago, along with her rage, disappeared though and she was now feeling the side effects of it.

She fell to her knees, and the last thing she remembered seeing, was the rangers being forced out of their huge thing, glowing their respective colors, before her head hit the ground and all went dark.

 ** _7 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&======================================================&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7_**

The rangers fell to earth, close to where Caith was, after their defeat in their Megazord, demorphed.

Max's Giraffe Crystal rolled just out of his finger's reach when Zen-Aku got to the ground, and picked it up, "The Giraffe..."

"Zen-Aku." Max breathed out, getting the other's attention too. Max got up, trying to get his crystal back, but the Wolf-monster kicked him back down.

He then, closed his fist, and froze the crystal.

Max looked over at where the fallen Zord of the crystal laid, as it turned black and disappeared. "NO! Giraffe Zord!"

"Your Zord is gone." Zen-Aku stated.

"You can't take that!" Max weakly got to his feet, "It's not yours!"

"Whatever I possess is mine." Zen-Aku showed the two Animal crystals he took from them. "I will return another day for the others." He was walking away, when he stopped and looked at Caith. "Our deal is off!" He sent a blast of darkness at her, but she didn't wake up.

However, she did fly into a tree, and fell to the ground, blood seeping from her mouth and upper-back.

"Wait!" Max tried to stop him again.

Zen-Aku sent a blast of electricity at him, causing the Blue Ranger to fall back to the ground, in even greater pain, before he continued to walk away, before disappearing.

Max got on his knees, looking at where the Org once was in despair. The other Rangers got up, and Danny clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Never give up." He reminded his best friend.

"Never give up." Max repeated.

"Uh… don't you guys think we should go help the girl that's bleeding?!" Alyssa looked over at Caith.

"Right." They nodded and quickly rushed over to her.

"We need to take her to the Animarium." Danny decided, "Maybe Princess Shayla can heal her?"

"A Civilian-"

"We don't have _time_ , Taylor." Cole cut the one in Yellow off, "We need to take her now!"

With that, they picked her up and headed for their base.

* * *

 _Okay... here it is... next chapter is the first of a few with Caith hanging in the Animarium..._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	3. Rallying New Friends

_I'm just gonna skip to the disclaimer cause I've got nothing much to say..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

The Rangers watched as Caith groaned softly, while Princess Shayla cleaned and bandaged her wounds.

"How long until she wakes up, Princess?" Danny asked.

"I am not certain." She frowned, "I have never seen anyone like her though."

"What do you mean?" Cole frowned.

"You said blood was coming from her mouth?" Princess Shayla asked.

"Yeah." Max nodded, "I saw it with my own eyes.

"However… when I was cleaning her wounds… there was barely any blood… but she still breaths." The Princess revealed.

The Rangers' eyes went wide.

"Princess… what is she?" Alyssa frowned at the unconscious female.

"I don't know." Princess Shayla shook her head.

"I say, we question her when she wakes up then." Taylor decided.

"A wounded teenager, surrounded by other teenagers in almost the exact same clothing, but different colors? Are you sure she won't freak out?" Cole frowned.

The sound of groaning got their attention, and they turned to see Caith, her eye brows twitching, as she tried to open them.

 _ **-=1============-===========-11-=======-=========-======-========11=====-===================-====1=-**_

"Oh… Auntie Em… Auntie Em…." Caith groaned softly, as she opened her eyes, just in time to see six people looking down at her.

"Can you hear me?" One of them, a boy in red, asked her gently.

"Ugh…. Loud and clear…." She grumbled.

"Can you tell us who you are?" Another boy, this one in black, asked her next.

"My name's Caith Karen Singer, daughter of the late Karen Singer… my mortal Dad's name is Bobby Singer, who owns a Salvage Shop in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, I'm eighteen years old… and, oh… I'm a demigod. Half-Human, Half-God. My actual father's the Immortal Greek God of War… Ares…. Who gave me the ability to transform into one of his sacred animals, The Boar."

All six of them stared at her, not saying a single word.

"Ah, there's the silences I was waiting for." Caith scuffed.

"You're a _what_?!" They chorused.

Caith sighed, "Sit down… it's a long story…"

 **1~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~`~~~`~`~~```~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~`~~~`~``~~~~1**

"….And I ended up here." Caith finished her story three hours later.

Everyone was staring at her, open mouthed.

"No, please… keep cheering on the fact that I almost died several times over!" She exclaimed.

They blinked and shook their heads a bit.

"A demigod..."

"A Hunter..."

"A Wereboar..."

"A Time-Traveler..."

"A Vessel..."

Caith laughed softly, before her eyes went wide, " _Speaking_ of being a demigod… did any of you happen to find a bag with 'C.K.S' Stitched into it?"

Danny frowned, then shook his head, "No… why?"

"Because it has every last bit of gear I have ever needed for hunting Monsters in it." Caith gulped.

 **2~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2**

"Nothing here!" Alyssa called out.

"Not here!" Max proceeded.

"Nothing over here!" Danny added.

"Not over here!" Taylor continued.

"I found something!" Cole got everyone's attention.

Caith rushed over to his side, and smirked, "That's it!" She reached for it, and was about to grab it, when she felt something spidery start to climbing up her back, making her freeze in terror.

"Caith… don't… move..." Cole instructed her.

"Kinda heard to do that when I'm shaking like nuts." She gasped out.

Max slowly reached for a stick and slid it onto her back, letting the spider get on it, "Got it."

"Oh thank God!" Caith let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and grabbed her bag, before making her way, keeping clear of the spider on the stick, over to the others.

"That's it?" Alyssa motioned to the bag, "All of your things?"

"When you move from town to town, to town… you learn to pack light." She shrugged.

 **3~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3**

Once everyone was back on the island, Caith was explaining how all her weapons worked.

"But… doesn't silver….?"

"Actually… no." Caith shook her head, "It's only a select few Weres that are… and, thankfully, I ain't one of them."

Everyone nodded, before a fountain started to spring up, much to Caith's surprise.

Princess Shayla looked at the water and turned to the Rangers, "Zen-Aku."

"We'll go." They nodded, then looked at Caith, "Stay here… we'll be back soon."

They were about to leave when Caith called out, "Max! Here!" She rushed over to him, and handed him her bracelet, "Do _not_ lose it or I swear I will have your head."

Max nodded, then frowned, "This is the bracelet that turns into a Dagger, that can turn into a…."

"Angel Blade."

"Angel Blade." Max finished.

"Yep." Caith nodded, "Now go." She pushed him off.

She watched them head off before she moved over to the fountain, figuring that's the only way to watch the fight.

"Will it work for him?" Princess Shayla asked, "The Angel Blade?"

"Yeah." Caith nodded, then sighed, "I just hope he's pure of heart enough."

"What?" She frowned.

"The Blade… when it's not in my hands… it's true power can only work in those truly pure of heart."

"Max is…. what's the modern term…."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes."

"He's doomed."

The two watched nervously as the Rangers formed the megazord, Caith didn't even care about the five being Power Rangers…. she just didn't want them as hurt as she was just hours ago.

She watched as a light blue, Elephant like Zord came out of nowhere and struck them.

"Tell me that's _not_ the Elephant Zord Alyssa was going on about!" Caith pleaded.

"That would be a lie." Princess Shayla noted.

Zen-Aku played his dagger like a flute again, and Caith had to cover her ears from how loud it sounded to her… even from here.

"Caith!" Princess Shayla forced her to pull her hands away, "I know it's loud… but you'll get-"

"It's my Wereboar hearing, Princess…. I can't take sounds like that." Caith explained.

Shayla tilted her head to the side, "And yet-"

"I got used to Dean's music, alright." Caith smirked softly at the thought.

They turned back to the fountain, worry coming back onto their features.

"Are you kidding me?!" Caith's mouth fell open when she saw the Giraffe Zord, not only attached to _Zen-Aku's_ Megazord… but using an extra powerful attack with it.

Said attack, caused all their zords to come apart, and for them to fall to the ground demorphed.

Max slowly got to his feet, from what the two girls could tell, and twisted Caith's bracelet twice, "ANGEL BLADE!" Caith could hear him from all the way up here again. The sword glowed as Zen-Aku was raising the Spear…. But…. "OW!" Max dropped the blade, and clutched his hands.

"Damn it!" Caith cussed, "He's not truly pure of heart..."

Shayla looked at her, "I thought-"

"I thought it too..." Caith fell to her knees, "And now… they're doomed for sure..."

To her shock, however, bananas struck the Predazord, and the images shifted to show a green Gorilla-like Zord slapping it's chest.

"There's a Gorilla Zord… how did I not wake up from that?!" Caith looked at where she assumed the Zords would be.

Shayla turned her had back to the fountain, "Focus!"

"Sorry Princess." Caith breathed out, but listened.

Two more Zords had come to help, and it showed the Rangers slowly getting up from the ground.

" _Alright!"_ Caith smirked in thought.

Zen-Aku's Megazord disappeared after a moment.

 **3~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3**

"That… was awesome!" Caith exclaimed before noticing Max rubbing his hands, "And that was also… reckless of me..."

"Why didn't it work?" Max frowned as Caith led him over to the table, and pulled out her first aid kit.

"Have you ever done something… anything…. That was just a little bit selfish?" She questioned as she poured rubbing alcohol on a rag, "Also… try not to scream your answer…" She put the rag on his hands.

Max gritted his teeth for a second before answering, "Uh… well… there was this one time I made a wish for myself…"

"That's why the blade didn't work." Caith informed him, as Danny handed her the bracelet and she put it back on instantly.

"But… how come you can use it?"

"I poured my own blood onto the blade of the dagger." She replied as she wrapped Max's hands in gauze, "That blood seeped into the Angel Blade form… so… the blade works for me, because it knows my blood will always be tainted."

"But… you're part-"

"I know." Caith cut him off, " _But_ I'm also a Were-beast… take a guess which is more tainted."

"Oh..." Max nodded slowly before he got up to talk to Danny.

"Hey… Caith?" Alyssa sat beside her, "You said you don't have a place to stay… right?"

"Yep." Caith nodded.

"Well… why don't you stay here?" She suggested.

Caith stared at her, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah." The White Ranger nodded, "Besides… someone's gotta scare the boys with all your Hunter tales." She giggled at the last part.

Caith snorted a laugh, "Alright, I'm in." Caith clapped her hand.

 **3~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3**

Later that night, Caith was telling her new friends one of her favorite tales of when she was just an average Hunter.

"Then… the Hookman came out of nowhere… and _took_ Lori in one fell swoop before disappearing again." Caith smirked as the guys, and Taylor were cowering a bit in fright, Alyssa being a little calmer since she was told this story a few minutes prior to keep her nerves calm. "We grabbed all the silver we could… Sam went to look for Lori while Dean and I went to burn the Silver…. But what we grabbed wasn't all of it..." There was a flash of lightning in the sky, adding to their fright, "There was one small piece… and it hung around Lori's neck..."

"Her cross!" Danny realized.

"Correct." Caith nodded, "Dean and I rushed in right as the Hookman was coming for Sam and Lori…. We shot it to keep it away for but a few moments. Sam tossed us the necklace while we tossed him a riffle with rock salt…. Dean and I rushed back to the basement to burn the necklace and within moments…. The Hookman was gone." The lightning happened once more, but everyone breathed out, relieved.

"So. Time for bed." Alyssa clapped her hands together.

"I… I think I'm fine here..." Max gulped.

"Us too." The other three nodded.

Caith chuckled softly, and clapped hands with Alyssa. "Good choice with the story… that should keep them on their toes for a while."

"Should give them nightmares for a week." Caith added as they headed for their bunks, and laid down, across from each other.

"...Hey Caith?" Alyssa asked after a moment of them getting situated.

"Yeah?" Caith looked up at her.

"What's it like?… Moving from town to town?"

Caith sighed, "Trust me… you don't wanna know."

"Oh…." Alyssa frowned, "Night then..."

"Night." Caith nodded before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

 **3~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3**

The next morning, Caith was being shoved out of her bed by Cole, "Will you please wake up?!"

"Yeesh… you're not still scared from the Hookman story are you?" She grumbled.

"The Princess has been kidnapped by Zen-Aku." He replied, and Caith's eyes went wide.

"Zen-Aku was here?!" She got to her feet.

"No..." Cole shook his head, "We don't know… but Taylor called me a few minutes ago… figured we need someone to watch over us." He tossed her a com-link.

"Got it." Caith nodded, even though she hates sitting on the sidelines.

The Rangers rushed away, while Caith got over to the fountain.

She watched… and she watched… and she got totally bored.

"How hard is it…?!" Caith was about to snarl when she saw an image of the Org that Taylor had fought that morning. "Wait a second… a bike? There's only one place that'd be staying." She pulled out the Com-Link. "Guys… look for any warehouses big enough to be bike shops."

 _"You think they'd be there?"_ Danny called through.

"It's the only logical theory." Caith replied before the call was cut.

Caith watched as the Rangers made it to said warehouse, and soon enough… the Org, Zen-Aku, and Princess Shayla were outside it.

Taylor started battling the Bike Org, while the others battle Zen-Aku.

 _"Damn… I wish there was something I could do!"_ Caith's fist clinched, _"If I had just told them the full truth…."_

 _ **Flashback….**_

"Who found you?" Cole asked.

Caith shook her head, "I don't remember..."

"Then… how did you make life for the last three days?" Danny frowned.

Caith shrugged, "I've learned some tricks."

 _ **Flashback end…**_

The Hunter shook her head, "No… no! I will _not_ start feeling sorry for myself!"

Caith watched as the scene continued to show in the water… then she nearly screamed.

"Have you lost your mind, woman?!"

Princess Shayla was standing in front of the Rangers, in a protective stance.

Zen-Aku was about to walk up to her, but then stopped, and Cole was able to strike him.

"YES!"

It switched to Taylor finally taking care of that Motorcycle Org, and Caith kept cheering.

"Way to go!"

They combined their weapons, and finally struck down the Org.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Caith approved.

However…. the mood was crushed when Zen-Aku summoned the Dark Wild Zords.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Caith yelled, enraged.

The loud sound of the Wild Zords being called made her cover her ears, but then uncovered them when they were all down.

They both sent attacks at each other, and Caith was biting her nails as she watched in worry.

The attacks… basically canceled each other out, but forced both Megazords to the ground…. Then the rangers out of them.

"Okay… that's it." Caith snarled, before she headed to where they were.

 _ **-=3==============================-==**_ _ **============-======-=============-===================-====3=-**_

"Rangers!" Princess Shayla rushed over to her fallen friends, "Are you alright?"

"Princess Shayla… you will come with me." Zen-Aku informed the Princess, "I have many questions that I need to ask you."

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Caith's voice sounded from out of nowhere and, with a strange gust of wind, there was a stab wound on Zen-Aku's arm, and the female hunter was being held by his other.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" He questioned her.

"So long as there are monsters to battle…" Caith shoved him away from her, "I will never _ever_ stop fighting!"

They circled each other for a few moments, before Taylor jumped in front of Caith. "Let me deal with him… you've gotta save up your energy..."

"...Taylor..."

"You heard her!" Zen-Aku snarled, "Go!"

Caith sneered before going over to the others.

Taylor and Zen-Aku rounded on each other, before they both jumped into the air, and struck each other. They landed, and neither made any signs of being struck or hurt….. until Zen-Aku repositioned his sword, and the Yellow ranger fell to the ground, demorphed, two Zord Crystals rolling away from her.

The wolf-monster picked them up, and froze them both.

 _"Seriously… can't he do something else with those things?"_ Caith rolled her eyes softly as the actual Zords disappeared.

"No!" Taylor cried out.

"You can train for 3,000 years and _still_ couldn't defeat me!" Zen-Aku declared.

"Zen-Aku!" Cole called out as everyone got to their feet, "You won't get away with this!"

Caith was glaring at him, till she smelled something running down his hand…. Blood. Merrick's blood! She was sure of it!

"I will let you exist with your own failure a while longer." He declared, before he turned and started walking away, and disappearing a short distance after that.

Caith heard sobbing and she turned to see Taylor crying, "Taylor!"

"Taylor?" She and the Princess walked over to her.

"I am so weak!" The Yellow Ranger decided, "I don't deserve to be a ranger."

"Don't sell yourself short." Caith retorted, "Do you know how many cases it took me to actually get used to the business?… quite a few. Did I give up? Would I be standing here if I did? No."

"What I think she means is..."

"Taylor you're wrong." The two chorused.

"The Bear Zords…. Chose me to protect them…." Taylor breathed out, "They trusted me! I failed them both just like I failed you!"

The others walked over, and they all gathered around her, "Don't worry Taylor…. we'll get them back… we'll get them all back..." They helped her to her feet, "Let's go..."

Princess Shayla looked at where Zen-Aku had disappeared, then put a hand to her necklace.

 **3~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3**

"What is this?!" Caith snapped at the rangers, as they stood around the Animarium a few hours later, "Last I checked Power Rangers don't wallow in self-pity!"

"Well what else can we do?" Alyssa mumbled.

Caith slammed her hands into the table, "How about grow some spines and fight! Fight with all you have! Fight with everything you wish you did! Fight with everything that Furry Freak doesn't have! Spiritually, Max! My point…. Where are the Power Rangers I heard _so_ much about?! The ones that don't know when to quite?!"

"We tried!" Cole snapped.

"Easy for you to say!" Caith snapped back, glaring up at him, "You didn't lose a crystal. Only they did. And now over half of this team is falling apart!"

"Oh, and you were so easily accustomed to loosing people?!"

That sent Caith close to the edge. She looked up, and started growling.

"My… mother _died_ because of a frudgin' demon! My father's best friend, Rufus Turner, died! And probably way more on the Beacon Hill side too! Do you know… how hard it is to deal with the loss of someone you never knew? Someone you spent almost your whole life growing up with? Do you know what it's like for them to just…. Be nothing?!" Cole was too frightened by her tone to answer. "Well I do! And I got over it! That's what always had to do! Sure… I figured the Power Rangers would mourn something like this for a few hours… maybe a day…. But it's been _weeks_!" Caith glared at Max and Alyssa, then looked at Taylor. "And trust me. You can't always be the strongest. I learned that the hard way. Hell… I _died_ because I thought I was gonna be with the ones I love…. I wasn't doing what I always planned on doing… so I stopped… and I'm here. Ready to fight."

Everyone stared at her, before Danny got up, and clapped her on the back. "She's right guys…. We need to stop mourning this…. Our zords trusted us… yes… and we can still get them back."

"THANK YOU!" Caith waved a hand at Danny.

Max stood up, "I guess you're right… we need to fight."

Alyssa got up next, "That's why we were chosen."

Taylor wiped her eyes and got up, "And we're not gonna let that go to waste!"

"Then I guess we've come to a decision." Cole walked over to them, "We'll fight to get our Zords back."

The Team put their hands on top of each other, Caith being on top after Princess Shayla joined them. "Guardians of the Earth… united we Roar…." Caith spoke the beginning of the motto she heard Cole say in his sleep.

"Power Rangers…." Everyone chorused, "WILD FORCE!" They lifted their hands up, cheering together.

* * *

 _Okay... next one's gonna be a bit confusing but... please bare with it._

 _Oh... and, I hope everyone's 13th was okay..._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	4. Identity Trouble

_Alrighty... this is going easier than I thought... so I guess I'll skip ahead since there's not much to talk about that the moment..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

The next morning, everyone was feeling a lot better… and not because Caith had forced them to go back to their usual routines to calm them down.

Caith's words had really hit all of them hard, but they knew she meant well.

"Cole!" Alyssa glared at the Red Ranger, who was eating her breakfast.

"Here..." Caith pulled the blanket Cole was sitting on in the tree down, causing him to fall out of the tree.

Everyone chuckled as he quickly pulled himself back up. "You're so gonna get it, Caith." Cole declared.

"Gotta catch me first." Caith smiled before she started running to the bedrooms, Cole chasing after her.

Alyssa smiled as she watched Caith run from Cole, both of them laughing. They were like brother and sister… it was almost felt to her that the lecture she'd given them just the night before wasn't even from her.

"Gah! No! I'm ticklish… ha, ha, ha!" She started laughing as Cole caught her and started tickling her.

Her laughed was contagious and it caught on to everyone.

It wasn't until the fountain started bringing up water that the laughter stopped, and everyone rushed over to it.

"That was the last place you guys fought Zen-Aku." Caith noted.

"Let's go." Cole called out to the Rangers, who quickly followed after him.

Princess Shayla and Caith looked at the water, the latter's knuckles turning white as she gripped the rim.

Toxica, and Jindrax were the ones that clearly got them there…. But Zen-Aku had arrived, and had started battling Cole.

"Come on… come on…" Caith's eyes danced around the images.

Taylor had joined him, and they were both able to get him out of a small warehouse they were fighting in, and onto the ground outside.

What shocked her, though, was a small dog rushing up to Zen-Aku. "What the….?

"Is he…?"

"Looks like it."

Zen-Aku was…. Protecting the dog.

What proved this, was Toxica sending a blast of energy at him, forcing the dog away from them, and for Zen-Aku to attack her.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things..."

"If you are…. So am I." Princess Shayla breathed out.

Cole pulled out a weapon and Caith shook her head, "He… better… not…."

He did though. Right at Zen-Aku's back.

"Idiot!" Caith snarled softly.

The two Orgs rushed off, and Zen-Aku grabbed the dog before rushing off.

"Rangers..." Caith called into her com-link, "Regroup… and Cole… you might wanna be as far from my sight as possible… just a little heads up."

 _ **4~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4**_

"Okay… you sit right here." The guys tied Caith to a chair as Cole walked in.

Caith tried to pull out of the ropes, and yelped when all she was succeeding in was burning herself, "Did you get this from my bag?"

"Yeah…. what's with the writing?" Max asked.

Caith sighed, "Latin…. it's a warding to keep me from changing whenever someone ties me up."

"Oh..." They nodded, Cole moving to the farthest corner from her.

"Hey… why would Zen-Aku suddenly turn on Toxica and Jindrax?" Danny questioned.

"And what was with that dog?" Max added, then quickly finished tying Caith when she tried to get up again, and moved away.

"That pup..." Cole realized, "It was half-dog half…. Half..."

"Wolf." Caith answered with an eye-roll, "Boar's have just as good a smell as them ya know… in-fact… I smelled that exact same half-dog half-wolf….. during the new moon!"

Everyone stared at her.

"That's exactly what I was thinking too." Cole nodded, "How did you…?"

"I can smell things for over 10 miles… trust me…. You don't wanna know." Caith shook her head.

"Well… I was out walking…. when I saw something by the lake." Cole informed them, and Caith's eyes slowly widened as he continued his story, "A guy was bathing there… with a pup… I didn't get close enough to see the man's face… but I did get close enough to see that the pup was half-wolf…. And dog."

Caith bit her lip…. Merrick had gone bathing while she was working on her gear that night… just great.

"It was the same pup… that ran to Zen-Aku!" Cole realized, "I'm sure of it."

Caith tried to untie herself from the chair, then rolled her eyes, "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you ever a boy scout?"

"Oh… you noticed my impossible knot." Max smirked.

"Actually..." Caith held up the now untied rope, "It's not so impossible."

Max's mouth fell open, "How did you do that?"

"Winchesters… remember?"

"Oh..."

The fountain went off and everyone headed to their usual directions. "Guess who's back!"

The Princess and the Hunter stared the water as the Rangers got up to Zen-Aku…. But he'd already summoned his Zords.

"Seriously? It's either Zords… or his sword…. can't that wolf ever just stop it with the reruns?" Caith hissed.

The Rangers formed their Megazord, and were instantly getting pummeled.

What added salt to the wound… was the fact that Zen-Aku used the Bear Zords against them!

A few moments after that, though, the sky started to cloud up, and yellow lightning flashed through the sky. "What's going on?" Caith looked at Shayla.

"It… it can't be..." She whispered.

"Okay… you're of no help." Caith grumbled softly, as a different looking Megazord to the Rangers' appeared and spoke to Zen-Aku for a few moments before disappearing.

 _"What was that thing?!"_ Cole called into Caith's com-link.

Finally, the Princess remembered, "Animus!"

"Ani—who?" Caith looked over at her.

"I'll explain later." Shayla replied, before calling to the Rangers, "Rangers… return at once."

 _"Got it!"_ With that, the call was cut.

"Least this time they didn't get their butts all the way kicked." Caith grumbled.

"True." Shayla agreed.

 _ **4~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4**_

The Rangers finally rushed in, as Caith was reading one of the many books the Island had.

"Princess!" Cole's voice jolted her out of her reading, "What was that thing in the sky?"

"It looked like a Megazord but it spoke." Taylor agreed.

"That was Animus." The Princess informed them, "Ancestor of the Wild Force Megazord. He fought, in the battle of Animarium, 3,000 years ago. I don't know why he would speak to Zen-Aku. Before… he would only speak to the Six warriors."

" _Six warriors_?" The Rangers repeated.

"I'm sorry… back up..." Caith got in front of her, "A big metallic machine…. Has an ancestor?"

"The Zords are alive, as you have seen Caith." Shayla reasoned, "Of course they'd have an ancestor."

"But that still doesn't-" Caith was about to say something else, when Danny covered her mouth.

The fountain went up again, and the Rangers rushed out.

Caith, seeing as how she was tired of watching, sighed, "I'm gonna go for a walk…. I can't take anymore of… this.." She motioned to the water.

Princess Shayla nodded and Caith grabbed her bag before she walked out of the area.

 _ **4~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4**_

Caith was walking in the dark forest, and held her dagger out, ready to strike anything, when she heard something close by.

She turned around, switching her dagger for her gun, "Who's there?!"

Zen-Aku walked up to her, his weapon away, "Who do you think?"

"Zen-Aku." Caith snarled, and put her gun down, "I won't fight you."

The Org wasn't moved, "Then you are no challenge!" He pulled out his blade and Caith gulped. She wasn't gonna fight… so… she was ready to die… not that she wouldn't come back to life (She prayed that last part).

Zen-Aku was about to run at her, but frowned as something crossed his mind.

* * *

 _The girl smiled softly at him, "Thanks.… name's Caith.. Caith Singer."_

 _He nodded, "Do you mind if I call you Faith?"_

* * *

"Faith…?" Zen-Aku questioned the name, which gave said female long enough to start running, not caring if he heard her. He saw her disappear then growled, "Come back!"

She didn't listen.

"Very well..." Zen-Aku snarled before he continued walking to some old Soccer field.

 _ **-=4============-===========-4==4-=======-=======-======-========4===**_ _ **4=====-===================-====4=-**_

Caith breathed a sigh of relief when he was out of sight, "That worked…."

She was about to walk out of the woods, when she heard something else close by and cocked her gun. She turned just as a monster, one that she was _way_ more used to fighting, started to walk up to her.

"Finally something I can kill with ease." She aimed at it's throat, and shot it. The monster fell to the ground, bleeding.

Caith was about to turn away, when she saw something strange about it…. It was healing itself.

"Let me guess Alpha of your kind?" Caith questioned as she slowly backed away from it.

The monster smirked as it changed it's appearance to something she couldn't get off her mind.

Merrick.

"You son of a bitch!" Caith snarled as she tried to shoot at it one more, each bullet hitting but having no effect.

The Alpha grabbed ahold of her throat and raised his fist, preparing to smash her skull, when something struck him… and he looked down. "No!" He gasped out.

Caith smirked as he let her go. "Sorry pal… you know the silver rule." She grabbed the handle to the dagger that was now jammed into him, and twisted it, causing the Shapeshifter to glow before disintegrating. Caith moved her hand from her eyes after the glowing subsided, and she looked at where the thing once was. "Silver kills you jackasses..."

The hunter looked up, and saw that the one that had thrown it…. Was Zen-Aku.

"Thank you." She informed him.

"I only did that so you could fight with me." Zen-Aku retorted, "I don't know how I knew about how to destroy-"

"Kill." Caith corrected, "You _killed_ it. And I'm starting to get that."

 _ **-=4============-===========-4==4-=======-=======-======-========4===**_ _ **4=====-===================-====4=-**_

Zen-Aku growled softly, and put his blade to her throat, "Don't tempt me."

"Trust me… the more lies I have here, the better off I'll be dead." Caith retorted.

Zen-Aku lowered his blade in confusion, "What?"

"I have lied a lot in the last few weeks." Caith growled, "So you'd be doing me a favor by doing that!"

Zen-Aku looked at her eyes, as they flashed two different colors, one Red, one Yellow.

Zen-Aku moved away, his head buzzing in pain.

"Z… Zen-Aku?" Caith called out to him. She bit her lip before calling out, "Merrick?"

That got Zen-Aku's attention. "Who?"

 _ **-=4============-===========-4==4-=======-=======-======-========4===**_ _ **4=====-===================-====4=-**_

"Uh… did I say Merrick?… I meant…." Caith tried to think of a word that rhymed with Merrick, and only one stuck out, "Derek…. Yeah… that's what I meant." She could practically see the Pack rolling their eyes at her failed attempt at a lie… Which she was usually a pro at.

"Derek?" Zen-Aku questioned.

"Yeah…. who's Merrick? I don't know any Merrick…. And I should probably stop saying the word Merrick..." Caith grumbled the last part.

Zen-Aku grabbed his head in pain, before looking up at her, "You don't know me..."

"Grabbing his head in pain… acting like what we just talked about didn't happen..." Caith slowly backed away as she listed off the symptoms she was figuring out from him, "Either you're possessed… or…. Someone's making you lose your memory of everything…."

Zen-Aku tried to strike at her.

"I'm going with the second on… no demon wants me dead _that_ badly yet..." She quickly moved away, and headed for a small eating area. She ducked under a table, really scared. The last time she felt like this…. "No… this _isn't_ like my time with him!" Caith denied.

She heard Zen-Aku attack another table, then the rangers all gathering around him… but she was too scared to actually listen, live alone look.

She felt the wind pick up, and a loud buzzing sound came to her ears again, forcing her to let go of the table she had a death grip on to put them over her ears.

The table flew out from above her, and she was able to see the older version if the Wild Force Megazord.

Animus.

"Woah..." She whispered as she looked at it. That looked even cooler than the ranger's Megazord _now_!

Zen-Aku growled something as Animus disappeared, and he started to trudge away.

Caith looked between him and the Rangers.

She groaned before she ran over to the Rangers.

"Caith! Where were you?" Cole asked her worriedly.

"Gee, thanks I'm fine." Caith bit, then sighed, "I needed some fresh air… so I took a walk in the forest… to make a long story short… I need to start carrying around silver more often."

"But… you're okay… right?" Max questioned.

"I'm alive, not bleeding, and conscious… so… yeah." She nodded, "A little shook up though..."

"We should get you back to Animarium." Alyssa decided, "You could use some rest."

"Best idea I've heard in a long time." Caith nodded.

 _ **4~~~~````~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4**_

The six walked back to Animarium… well… the five walked back into Animarium… Caith was asleep on Cole's back after everything that happened to her. Max was carrying her bag of things that they'd picked up an hour ago.

"Is she okay?" Princess Shayla walked over to them.

"Yes." Cole nodded, "Just sleeping… whatever she did today… it really tired her out."

"I've been reading one of her books..." Alyssa noted, "It was all about monsters… but I think it was more like diary."

"Dibs on reading it-"

"Trust me… you boys won't want to read it." The white ranger shook her head, "Anyway…. There are recent pages… talking about us… and her first day here."

"Let's see it." Taylor encouraged.

"Uh… don't you think the person that can _literally_ wake up at any second and kill us, would be a _little_ more than upset that we looked at her things?" Danny questioned.

The others shrugged, "We're cool with that."

"Okay… just checking." Danny nodded.

Alyssa pulled out Caith's journal and turned it to a page in the far back.

* * *

 ** _I can't believe I'm stuck in the past! Thanks a lot Gabriel! Remind me to stab you in the chest later!_**

 ** _Well… I guess it's not a total bust… I met this nice… mysterious… totally gonna figure him out if it kills me… guy today…_**

 ** _Well… we didn't exactly meet… he woke me up when I fell out of the tree Gabriel put me in -Death to that multi–religion dick I say!-… weird though… right?_**

 ** _Well… what's even weirder, is I asked him about his life… gave me the cold shoulder._**

 ** _Talk about a bitch, right?_**

 ** _…..._**

 ** _Okay… I can't believe this…. But I just used my Alpha powers on a human! -Note to self, ask Derek this when I return- Is that even possible?_**

 ** _That reminds me…. I may have stumbled across a Werewolf where I am…. I don't know if it's an actual werewolf… but it's definitely a wolf._**

 ** _Shit… he's coming back over… I should probably end this before he sees it and asks…_**

 ** _Signed…._**

 ** _Caith K. Singer. Jerk._**

* * *

The Rangers stared at her writing.

"You've gotta be kidding me." They chorused.

* * *

 _There it is. Next one's gonna be the first full chapter episode... which should be fun._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	5. The Ancient Warrior

_Okay... this was one of my favorites to write so far... hope you guys like it too..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith grunted as she sat up in her bed… on Animarium.

She sighed and got up, stretching her muscles and bones before she continued on out to the main part.

"Morning." She grumbled.

They looked at her with clear looks of worry, "Morning…."

"Or… well… more specifically… night." Max added gently, "You fell asleep after our last meet with Zen-Aku."

"Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"We tried..." Alyssa nodded, "It's just… uh…" Everyone hid behind the counter as the White ranger slid the journal up to the Hunter.

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL?!" She screamed.

 _ **-=5============-===========-5==5-=======-=======-======-========5===5**_ _ **=====-===================-====5=-**_

The Rangers all gulped as they looked at her, "Uh… maybe?"

"That was private!" Caith snarled.

"You said you didn't meet anyone." Cole tried to get a spine with her, but one look, and he was ducking again, "Sorry..."

"Look… you were asleep… I was curious on what kinds of things you've faced so..." Alyssa took the fall for everyone.

Caith groaned, "Alyssa! I can get Max looking at my stuff, _maybe_ Cole… but you?!"

"We do share a room." She reasoned.

Caith rolled her eyes, "Note to self… keep things hidden on this island."

She grabbed her bag, and grunted. "I'm gonna head out to eat… I've got some cash… I'll be back by noon… ish." With that, she walked out of the room.

"She _so_ hates us." Max grumbled.

 _ **5~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5**_

"I can't believe them!" Caith snapped as she grabbed a bite to eat at a taco truck then went over to an empty table a ways away from all the others. "Stealing my stuff?… Of course… I never _said_ they couldn't read it..." She groaned softly, now she was arguing with herself!

She was about to eat her only meal, when she felt the force of the Moon come onto her.

"No… no!" She fought it, "Not tonight…. I won't let it win tonight..."

She looked up at the sky and she could tell her control was about to be lost when she felt someone grab her shoulder, and she turned to see Danny above her. Then gulp, "Caith…. I may not be your anchor… but you can talk to me." He sat on a chair next to her. "I'll hear you out… don't worry."

"It's…. nothing…. Danny..." Caith hissed out.

Danny put his hands to her shoulders, "Don't lie like that… cause it's not fine. Caith… come on… don't let this power control you..."

Caith groaned as she held her head, "It… hurts..."

"….Think about your anchor… think about Stiles..."

Caith shook her head, "Broke…. My heart..."

"Think of the good times." Danny persisted, "Think of all your good memories with him..."

Caith groaned before she did.

* * *

She remembered the present Stiles got for her birthday after they went Christmas shopping.

She remembered the Birthday extravaganza he'd thrown for her _on_ her birthday.

She remembered Stiles being the one that saved her when she was taken by Ghost Riders.

She remembered saving Stiles when she barely knew him from the Hunt, even when his other friends hated her for dragging them into it.

And finally… she remembered the slow dance she had with him at her first school dance _ever._

* * *

Caith's face, which had started to look like a Boars, turned back into her own as the memories finally helped her.

"Good… now… Zen-Aku's back." Danny informed her, "Do you think you can make it to the Animarium?"

"No..." Caith shook her head, "Too risky… I don't wanna hurt The Princess."

"And… I sense you wanna go save Zen-Aku?" Danny smirked softly, when Caith's eyes widened, "What? I pieced two and two together… it was his human form you were talking about in your journal… wasn't it?"

Caith looked down, "Yeah…. I wanted to bring Merrick back you see..."

Danny nodded, "I get it… I promise…"

"If you tell anyone…!"

"Don't worry… the others will piece it together in time." Danny smiled.

"Okay." Caith nodded, before the sound of a wolf howling got her eyes to both glow yellow, "I need to go."

"And we're back to square one..." Danny grabbed her arms, "Stiles Stilinski, Caith… Stiles Stilinski."

Caith's eyes switched to red, and she nodded, "Thanks… I needed that… and I'll explain the eyes after we're done here."

"Okay." Danny nodded before they both got up and headed off to where they heard the howling.

 _ **5~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5**_

The two had regrouped with the others, who were shocked by Caith's red eyes, before they all got closer to a cliff where Zen-Aku was standing.

"Zen-Aku!" Caith snarled, her eyes flashing yellow for a moment before she remembered Stiles' and her kiss and they turned red again.

"We know who you are!" Cole called out to him.

"You're human!" Max added.

"You used to be good! Not Evil!" Danny noted, getting an annoyed look from Caith before she glared back at the Org.

Zen-Aku turned to face them and called down, "I am Zen-Aku, Evil Duke Org and Warrior."

 _"And I thought_ Dean _was full of himself."_ Caith rolled her eyes.

"I will show you my power!" The 'Org' declared before he sent a blast of energy from his blade.

Caith healed instantly, and stayed standing, considering her eyes were glowing bright. She was running on her Alpha powers, and adrenaline.

The others… they'd morphed… but fell to the ground all the same.

Zen-Aku jumped down to them, and stared at each of them for a few moments, before his eyes landed on Caith, "You..." He held his blade at her.

The Hunter twisted her wrist, and her dagger appeared, before she twisted it again, and it turned into an Angel Blade, "Me..."

Zen-Aku sent another blast at her, but Caith cut it in half as it was going at her, causing her to remain standing… but…

"Ahh!" She screamed in pain, and fell to the ground with the others, as the backlash had still gotten her.

"You are weak..." Zen-Aku informed her, "All of you are."

"You used to be one of us!" Alyssa tried next, as Danny rushed to Caith's side, and the others got up slowly, "On the same team! We can't fight you!"

"You can't!" Zen-Aku agreed, "But I _will_!" He sent a blast of energy at them, forcing them close to a small cave.

They rushed into the cave as the Org got closer.

"You have to stop this!" Cole tried again.

"All I _have_ to do… is destroy you!" Zen-Aku continued to walk closer.

"Then you leave us no choice!" Taylor noted, "We have to fight!" The five Rangers ran at him, while Caith was forced to hang back.

 _ **-=5============-===========-5==5-=======-=======-======-========5===5**_ _ **=====-===================-====5=-**_

 _"I… can't… stop it..."_ She cried out softly, not paying much attention to the battle her friends were having, _"I… I'm not strong enough…. I never have been…. Why should I be now?"_

"Caith! Come on!" Cole called out to her, "Whatever's effecting you… you can fight it!"

Caith looked at him, and her eyes changed from going back and forth from Yellow and Red, to purely her normal Golden-Green color.

She looked at Zen-Aku as he sent Cole back, "You're right… and I'm not gonna stop fighting with that..." She grabbed her Angel Blade, and struck across Zen-Aku's chest, before he grabbed her arm, and forced her into the others.

"Caith! Are you okay?" They asked her worried.

"Is the world spinning or is it just me?" Caith groaned as the world around her spun, before she closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Yeah… I'm okay."

"Not for long." Zen-Aku countered, "Soon, you'll all be destroyed. Demigod…."

Caith resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Yeah? I'm listening."

"You will be the first." Was all he said before sending several crescent waves at them all… forcing them all into the walls of the cave, the rangers demorphing, and Caith struggling to keep her healing powers under control.

"I have waited many moons to avenge what was done to me..." Zen-Aku walked up to them, "Tonight…. is that night." He put the blade on top of Caith's face to make sure he'd hit right where he wanted to.

" _Don't_ do it." Caith growled out to him.

"My wait is finally over..." Was all Zen-Aku said before he raised the blade up.

 _"NO!"_ Caith cried out in her thoughts as the blade was swung down.

Caith prepared her face to be slit open… but it never came. She was shaking with fear, when she looked and saw Zen-Aku dropping his weapon and stepping away, holding his head.

He continued to stumble away as Caith felt her full control return… which meant one thing for her….

Something was blocking the full moon!

Zen-Aku fell to the ground at the other end of the cave hall… and glowed blue before turning back into…

"Merrick!" Caith breathed out softly as she saw the familiar garb.

Everyone slowly got up as Merrick removed the helmet he was wearing, and Caith wanted to shout to the heavens… either, A) They found a cure to his curse… or B) They're about to!

Either way though… Merrick, to her, was sounding like he got ran over by Stiles' Jeep… and that was not a good thing.

 _ **-=5============-===========-5==5-=======-=======-======-========5===5**_ _ **=====-===================-====5=-**_

Merrick looked at them, "Wild Force Rangers?... Faith?"

"Merrick." Caith was clearly suppressing a grin, "I knew we'd get you back… kinda."

"Merrick… I knew you were the one I saw at the lake." Cole added as the memory became clearer to him.

Alyssa walked up to him, and knelt down to him, "You're one of us."

"Once." Merrick reasoned, "A long time ago, that was true… but I fell under the curse of Zen-Aku."

Caith folded her arms, "Yeah… we know… some more than others." She turned her head to the side, and hissed the last bit.

They chose to ignore her. "And now I'm controlled by evil spirits."

Caith rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything on that.

"How did it happen?" Danny asked, and Caith gave him another hard look, rarely a person likes talking about things like that.

"3,000 years ago… Animus fought Master Org in the final Battle." Merrick started, "The War with the Orgs was going very badly for us…. All hope appeared lost when Animus was destroyed. I had heard tales of a cursed wolf mask with incredible powers. Legends told that it was in the ancient city. I _knew_ it had evil powers but… it was the only chance I had to destroy Master Org…. Deep inside the city, I found the den of the Org General Nayzor…. It was there that I discovered the cursed Wolf mask of Zen-Aku…. The legends were true! Just the sight of it drew me to it's power uncontrollably…. With Princess Shayla and the five WildZords safe in the sky on the Animarium… I did what I needed to be done…."

"Oh… Merrick you didn't..." Caith put a hand to her front temples and rubbed them.

"I put on the mask." Merrick nodded sadly as he continued, ignoring the fact that Caith hit her forehead and called him an 'idiot', "The Wolf Mask gave me great power… and it was the evil power of that mask that allowed me to defeat Master Org….. By using that power… I was cursed. I couldn't remove the mask…. I became Zen-Aku." He looked back them, barely noticing the fact that the guys were having to keep Caith's mouth covered as she tried to say a few thousand cuss words to him. "I am… sorry for all the evil things I've done as Zen-Aku..." He looked at Caith as the others moved their hands, "Most of all with you… you were only trying to help..."

"I made a promise, Merrick..." Caith seethed, "And I don't break promises that easily."

"How can we break the curse?" Cole asked as Danny whispered something in Caith's ear, not that they noticed.

"I'm not _worthy_ of your help." Merrick slowly sat up, "I'm cursed to walk alone..."

 _ **-=5============-===========-5==5-=======-=======-======-========5===5**_ _ **=====-===================-====5=-**_

Caith snarled softly, but tried to think of anything to calm her down. _"Join the club."_

"But if we break the curse..." Taylor walked over to him, and squatted down beside Alyssa, "You can be a Ranger again, and help us and Princess Shayla battle the Orgs."

"Princess Shayla? She's awake?!" Merrick asked.

"Gee I wouldn't have guessed." Caith grumbled, still a little pissed off at the guy before her. Max and Danny elbowed her sides. "Ow..."

"She's the one that recruited us..." Alyssa answered.

"Well…. All but me…" Caith raised a hand, "But… you get the point..."

"Now will you let us help you?" Cole asked.

 _ **-=5============-===========-5==5-=======-=======-======-========5===5**_ _ **=====-===================-====5=-**_

Merrick looked at everyone, and when his eyes landed on Caith, who looked about ready to kill him anyway, he sighed, "If it will help the Princess… I'll tell you what I know..."

 _ **-=5============-===========-5==5-=======-=======-======-========5===5**_ _ **=====-===================-====5=-**_

Just as he was about to say something else, both he and Caith felt the moon being uncovered, causing them to hold their heads, and cry out in agony.

Cole, Max, and Danny tried to get Merrick while the Alyssa and Taylor tried to get Caith.

"Caith… Caith listen!" They grabbed her, "Listen to us!"

Caith, however, was starting to give into the moon as it was… she couldn't stop it's power for long.

"Angel… Blade..." She gasped out, "Chest… now!"

Alyssa didn't need to think on it to know what she meant, "We're not destroying you, Caith… you're our friend!"

"When I lose control… I won't be able… gah!… To tell friend from foe!" Caith snapped.

"No!" Taylor grabbed her, and pulled her to the ground, "That's not gonna happen… you know why?… Because you're not gonna think about that Were… whatever thing you have… you're gonna focus on here and now… you're gonna focus on saving Merrick… got it?!"

Caith cried out, but slowly nodded.

She closed her eyes, and thought of what they were trying to do… she recalled that smile Merrick had given her the first time they met…. It was that, that caused Caith to stop fighting them.

She opened her eyes, and they were Alpha Red, causing Alyssa to slowly move away, but Caith shook her head, as her eyes turned back to normal again, "While I am in this time… I'm not a 'Co'-Leader of anything…. I'm just an Alpha… I can control myself."

They both breathed out… which is, of course, when they heard Merrick give out another cry of agony.

 _ **5~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5**_

The six were following Caith's sense of smell, as weird as that sounds, to find Merrick the next morning.

"Merrick?!" They kept calling out, "Merrick?!"

Caith stopped as they reached the bottom of a cave opening. "I lost _his_ scent… but guess who's I picked up…"

They didn't need to guess… the one that they were trying to stop struck them all down within moments, but they quickly got back up.

They looked up to see Zen-Aku with his blade out, "This is where it ends!"

The sound of their com-links going off got their attention, and they all put their phones to their ears. _"Cole, destroy the Predazord."_ Caith's eyes went wide at that last three words. _"It will release the evil from Merrick's zords and break the curse."_

"Got it Princess Shayla." Cole nodded as they closed their phones.

"Did I hear her correctly?" Caith questioned them, " _'Destroy the Predazord'_?"

"Yep." They nodded.

"You guys can barely put a _dent_ in it!" She exclaimed.

Cole nodded, "But we still have to try."

Caith sighed, and stepped back, "Then by all means..."

The Rangers got in formation, and pulled out their morphers, "Wild Access!"

Once they were morphed, Caith covered her ears from the sound of the WildZords being called.

She looked up and saw the Predazord being called too. "This better work, guys… that Predazord is really powerful."

"Yeah… we're gonna need to find the strongest combination of Zords." Cole agreed.

Danny's dagger glowed, and he pulled it out, "What is it Bison Zord?" It glowed again, "You're what?"

"What is it?" Cole frowned.

"The Bison Zord just told me that his friends were coming." Danny informed the team, "I wander what he means..."

Caith heard something in the grass and was going for her gun when she turned around then blinked. "Found the answer." She turned Danny around and pointed to an armadillo rolled their way.

It stopped at Danny's feet, and he picked it up, "What? This little thing is your friend?" The Armadillo's eyes glowed and two animal crystals appeared in the Black Ranger's hand.

"Two animal crystals?" Caith raised a brow.

"You're giving them to me?" Danny asked the little Zord, who then moved and squealed as if to say 'yes' before it glowed and moved up to the other zords, growing larger as it did. It landed on the back a big Rhinoceros-like Zord.

"The Bison Zord called for new WildZords to help us!" Cole realized.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed..." Caith grumbled.

"Yeah… looks like it." Danny nodded as they ignored her.

They watched the two Zords made their way closer to the battle.

"Look at that…" Max breathed out.

"The New Zords are heading for the Predazord!" Alyssa looked at Danny.

The Armadillo Zord got off the Rhinoceros, and Caith frowned. "What's that little guy doing?"

To answer her question, the Zord rolled into a ball, and the Rhinoceros hit it with it's horn, causing the Armadillo to fly at the Predazord and cause a small amount of sparks.

"Alright!" The Team cheered.

"Yahtzee!" Caith grinned.

"I'll bet your Zords can help create a new Megazord." Cole looked at Danny.

"Let's find out." The Black Ranger replied before putting the Armadillo crystal into his dagger.

The five put all of their daggers into a circle, pointing in. "Wild Zords! Combine!" Cole called out.

The top part of the Megazord combined, before the Rhinoceros turned into a pair of Running legs, that got combined into it a moment later.

"Soul Bird!" Cole exclaimed before the big metal bird that they'd been using for the past few Megazord fights appeared, and the five jumped onto it.

"I'll just… hang back here then." Caith stood back as she watched the Zords, rubbing her neck from where she was getting a creek in it.

The Armadillo Zord combined with the right foot of the Megazord, and Caith couldn't keep the smile off her face. They were gonna save Merrick… She knew they would.

The Rangers' Megazord ran at Zen-Aku's, and kicked it a bit, before going back to standing on the ground.

Zen-Aku used one of his weapons… or… tried to. The Rangers' pulled out their own, and blocked it. They turned in each other's grasp, before the Rangers kicked him back.

Caith looked at The Predazord before she realized something, "The Predazord's Chest! That Alligator has it's mouth Open! Perfect Chance!" She pulled out her com-link as Princess Shayla called through. "Cole! Aim for the Alligator Mouth!" They spoke at the same time.

 _"If they both think it… then you got it!"_ Cole agreed before the call was cut.

Zen-Aku apparently got it too… because he sent a blast from his Megazord.

"MOVE IT!" Caith screamed up at them. Thankfully… they listened and moved a ways to the side. "Come on Rangers…. you can do it."

The Armadillo Zord became detached from the foot, and the Rangers started chasing it before kicking it at the Alligator chest, forcing the Predazord to the ground, sparking!

"Yahtzee!" Caith cheered. The Predazord glowed before three small orbs came out of it… before the Megazord disappeared completely, causing her to get worried. "Merrick!"

 _ **5~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5**_

Caith grunted as she tried to find Merrick's scent.

She'd been calling out to him for over an hour, and still no sign of him.

It wasn't until she caught Princess Shayla's that she knew where to go.

Even if the Hunter wasn't around when they talked about him, Caith could just feel that the Princess held something for Merrick… so Caith followed her scent, and hid behind a tree when she found The Princess caressing Merrick.

Caith looked and a smile grew on her face, cause, a ways away… laid a broken Mask that _had_ to have been the Mask of Zen-Aku.

 _"The Curse is lifted…."_ Caith smiled sadly, then frowned, _"My debt's paid..."_

She heard the Rangers calling out for him, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she saw Princess Shayla rush away, giving her enough time to regroup with the Rangers before they found Merrick.

* * *

 _There it is. Next chapter was an interesting one to write on so many levels... so I hope you'll stick around to find out._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._

 _Oh... and Happy Halloween everyone._


	6. The Lone Wolf

_From this point in the story on... it's basically just Caith and Merrick's Point of Views..._

 _Oh... and there's lot of hits to some things haven't quite gotten explained yet... but will be explained in time..._

 _And Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

"I found his scent!" Caith lied as she got up to them, "Come on..." She led them to where she saw her first friend of this time, and they followed.

"Merrick!" They all got to his side, and tried to shake him as Caith propped him up on her knees.

"Merrick..." Caith shook him, "Merrick!… Merrick!"

Said boy's face contorted in pain for a moment, before he opened his eyes and saw the team. Everyone let out soft breaths of relief.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked and Caith gave him a hard look.

That's a stupid question she ever…. Well… it's in the top ten.

Merrick pulled out of her grip, and got to his feet, the others doing the same.

"We're so glad you're alive." Alyssa smiled.

"The curse is broken." Danny informed him.

Cole smiled and nodded in agreement before sobering up as he looked at Merrick, and held out a hand, "Welcome back." Merrick looked at his hand, then his face. "I'm Cole."

"I don't understand." Merrick frowned, "After.. all I've done to you, how can you forgive me so easily?"

"It wasn't your fault." Caith reminded him.

"It was the Wolf Mask." Danny agreed.

Taylor stepped up, and pushed Cole's hand down a bit, and put a hand on top of it. "Now you can help us fight the Orgs… we can work together. I'm Taylor."

Max put his hand on top of theirs, "Welcome to the 21st century. I'm Max, the Surging Shark."

"Hey," Danny put his hand on theirs next, "I'm Danny. The Iron Bison."

"I'm Alyssa. There's so much we can learn from you." Alyssa put her hand on theirs next.

Caith put hers on top, "You know me. It's Caith."

Merrick looked at their hands before he looked at his gloved one. He looked at the team, who were all nodding for him to put his hand down. He was about to put his on top before he pulled it away, "I tried to destroy you." Caith tried to keep her hand from changing as Merrick looked at his hand. "My hand isn't fit to _touch_ yours."

With that, he rushed away.

Caith groaned as they dropped their hands, before she looked at them, "I'll… go… try to talk some sense..."

"Go." They nodded.

Caith nodded back before she hurried off in the direction Merrick had gone. "MERRICK!"

 _ **6~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6**_

Caith chased him to a cliff by some water.

"Oh… dear God you're fast!" She grunted as she leaned her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"You shouldn't have followed." Merrick informed her.

Caith scuffed as she slowly stood back up, "I'm not a cowered. I don't run when my friends need me… and yeah, wolf boy, you do."

Merrick shook his head, "I don't deserve-"

"Cut the crap." Caith rolled her eyes, "You do. It wasn't _you_ who attacked us. It wasn't _you_ who was trapped away. It was Zen-Aku."

"And I had caused him to come out!"

"Oh, join the club!" Caith snapped, "You think I was never possessed? On purpose or accident? Well I have been. You don't know me… just like I don't know you. I know of how brave… and yes stupid… you were. But you were brave enough to do something that I've never seen anyone else do in…. Well… quite a while."

Considering, to her, it was only 5 weeks since Castiel got possessed by those Leviathans.

Caith shook that off, and held out her hand, "So..."

Merrick looked at her eyes, then sighed and took her hand, "Alright..."

Caith smirked, "Good."

They heard the two Orgs down on the sand and Caith looked over at him before they both called out, "Having Fun?"

The two Orgs gasped and looked up at them. "You… you're Zen-Aku! Uh…" They looked each other as Toxica spoke, then back up at them, "You _were_ Zen-Aku… and you're that creepy… girl!"

"I've been called worse." Caith shrugged.

"What are you doing here?!" Toxica asked them.

"Follow my lead." Merrick hissed to Caith before backflipping and turning down to the two Orgs.

Caith gulped before she simple jumped down, and easily landed on her two feet.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

The two landed behind the 'Duke Orgs' before they quickly turned around.

"Don't worry." Merrick assured, holding out a hand, "I'm still your friend."

"Who ever said I was all the way aligned with the Rangers?" Caith agreed, copying his movements.

"I don't buy it." Jindrax reasoned to Toxica.

"What do you want?" Toxica questioned them, "Friends?"

Merrick repressed a smirk, "Take us to Master Org."

"You have something to say..." Toxica took a step up to them.

"Uh-Oh." Jindrax gulped.

"...Say it to us!" Toxica finished.

"Uh…" Jindrax pushed her away, "Hold on Zen-Aku… and scary girl… We'll be right back…."

"Merrick, are you crazy?!" Caith hissed when they were out of earshot.

"I have a plan." He assured.

"That's _never_ reassured me." She deadpanned.

The two walked over to them, and a small smile appeared on their faces as they hear the tail end of their talk.

"….They're just humans now!" Toxica hissed, "They can't hurt us."

"What if he still has the Power of Zen-Aku? And that girl gets angry again?" Jindrax questioned as they stood behind them.

"Oh… uh….?" Toxica couldn't think of a comeback.

"See?" Jindrax nodded.

"Maybe we could…?"

"Wanna test us?" The two chorused, as they both cracked their knuckles a bit together.

The Duke Orgs jumped and faced them. "Uh… no." Toxica covered.

"Your words are as good as gold… yep." Jindrax agreed nervously. They heard something coming forward, and Caith had to resist the strong urge to grab her shotgun when she saw a man with all sand-colored skin and clothes… and with three eyes, then a green moth-human… combo-deal.

She also resisted the urge to throw up.

"Master Org! We were just coming to see you!" Toxica looked at the man with three-eyes.

"What do you want?!" Master Org called out, as he and the moth-human freak stopped.

Merrick and Caith pushed past the two and quickly got on their knees in front of the two, "Only to serve you… master." They bowed their heads at the last word.

 _"Damn… am I gonna hate myself in the morning."_ Caith added in her thoughts, glaring at Merrick out of the corner of her eye.

"A Wise decision." The Moth freak nodded, and Caith tried not to be surprised, considering all she's been through in the last few weeks.

They looked back up, grabbed their daggers, got to their feet, and tried to strike Master Org… only for the villain to grab their arms and turn them in painful directions. "You… weak… pathetic humans..."

Caith snarled. If there was one thing she hated more than being called girly, it was being called weak and pathetic.

They tried to move closer to his face and snarled, "Return the four crystals at once!"

Master Org turned them around, and held them tight, "You were helpless then! And you are Helpless now!"

Caith tried to concentrate on her Boar strength… but it did nothing to pull out of the freaky man's grip.

"Without the power of the Wolf Mask, or the Rangers, you are nothing!" Master Org finished before he threw them to the ground, causing them to shout in pain.

Caith tried to get up, and grab her gun, but knew she wouldn't gain Merrick's trust like that so she didn't.

They both got up, however, and snarled, "We'll get those crystals back!"

They ran up to Master Org… right as he sent a blast of energy at them, forcing them to the ground once more, and for Caith's bracelet to be thrown off her wrist.

"My dagger!" She cried out before she tried to reach for it, only for Toxica and Jindrax to grab them and hold them stiff and hold their heads up to look at Master Org.

"This is going to end quite differently than it did 3,000 years ago!" Master Org informed Merrick.

Merrick pulled his head out of Jindrax grip and called out, "Wolf! Hammerhead! Alligator!"

His response… was silence from the WildZords.

"There not coming." Toxica giggled as Caith struggled.

"I can't hear them anymore." Merrick fell to the back of his knees, feeling defeated.

Master Org laughed darkly, "Your Zords have forsaken you!"

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

"You son of a bitch!" Caith snarled while struggling more, glaring at the three-eyed freak.

"I will show you the true power of the Animal Crystals!" Master Org held out his hand.

"The Crystals master..." Nayzor gave him the four stolen crystals.

Once they were in his hand, it glowed green before he threw them to the side, a new Org created from them.

It trumpeted like an Elephant while it had all the other elements of the Four animals that were stolen.

"Gross!" Caith fake gagged. Merrick, on the other hand, looked horrified.

The two Duke Orgs threw them to the side, and they both groaned, before the new freaky Org went at them.

Caith easily kicked it back as they got to their feet before she rolled away and grabbed her dagger, "Let's see you chew on this…!" She threw it like a throwing knife, and it almost hit… but the Org was also fighting Merrick… causing it to completely miss, and almost hit _him_ instead.

 _"Oh, smooth move, Singer!"_ Caith cursed herself before going back to helping Merrick…. Only for them to fall to the ground once again.

"This isn't good..." Caith tried to get up, then groaned, and looked down at her chest. No blood, but she knew it was gonna be bruised to hell when she looked at it later. She looked and saw Master Org disappeared and she snarled. "Coward."

The Org picked them up, and threw them backwards again.

It wasn't until then that she heard a beeping sound… then… "Wild Access!"

"Blazing Lion!" Cole started after a few moments.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor continued, and Caith resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Surging Shark!" Max added.

"Iron Bison!" Danny went on.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyson finished.

"Guardians of the Earth! United… we roar!" Cole started their Motto, "Power Rangers…!"

"Wild Force!" They finished together.

Caith cried out as the Org struck them again, "That's great… now can you help us?!"

"Right!" They nodded and quickly rushed over to fight while Caith moved Merrick away.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

"Faith..." Merrick grunted, "I need…."

"You're hurt." Caith countered, "Ain't no way, are you gonna go fight yet."

"It's… my fault..." Merrick reasoned.

"Don't start that crap again." Caith bit, before she grabbed something from her shoe, "Just… don't..." She lifted his head up, and Merrick was in too much pain to question her as she gently poured the drink down his throat.

When he tasted it, after she moved the bottle back to her shoe, he was shocked as how it tasted like the wine back in the village he once lived in. "What… what was that?"

Caith smirked, "Mortal Nectar… drink of the Gods for normal people like you. It heals any wound… minus broken hearts..." She added the last as an afterthought.

They heard the Rangers crying out in pain, and they looked to see them falling to the ground. "No..." They both hissed, Merrick still holding his side.

Trunk like ropes wrapped around the Rangers as Merrick tried to sit up again, "This… this is all my fault… I have to stop this." He got to his feet and Caith followed.

"Merrick… have you lost it?!" Caith reasoned, "The Nectar takes time to take effect…"

"I don't care." Merrick replied, breathless, "I must help them."

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

Caith sighed heavily, "Alright… just… don't kill yourself." She gave him a soft reassuring smile.

He nodded, and stood up, "Quadra Org!" The Org turned to him. "Stop!"

Caith put a hand to her face, and put her other arm under that one's elbow, "Of all the things…."

"Yes?" The Org laughed.

Merrick gave a cry of anger before he ran up to it, holding his dagger, and reaching down to the ground to grab Caith's, which didn't escape the Hunter's notice.

"Are you crazy?!" Caith yelled to him as she watched, while the others called out their own worry.

Merrick, however, didn't hear and instead tried to strike it… only for him to lose both daggers.

He ran at it again… but only succeeded in getting semi-wrapped in a trunk.

Caith snarled, "I can't just stand by and watch!" She saw the glint of her dagger and held out her hand. If Percy Jackson can summon _his_ stupid sword… then she can summon her favorite dagger.

It flew through the air and cut at the trunk holding Merrick, causing him to fall to the ground, before she caught the handle.

"Well that worked." Caith noted.

"Why you little…!" The Quadra Org's attention was now on her.

Caith smirked before she let the dagger turn to it's demon killing version, "Yeah… Bitch… I know!"

She ran up, and struck across it, before moving around it, and cutting at it's legs, forcing it to the ground for a moment, and causing Caith to lose her grip on her favorite weapon, before she moved away again.

Merrick took this momentary distraction and got back to his feet.

"Why are you doing this Merrick?!" Cole questioned him, as Caith looked at him with worry.

"I caused this!" Merrick replied, "And I will make it right." He glanced at Caith. "Me alone."

 _"Says the boy that almost got himself trapped like a rat by the damn thing moments ago!"_ Caith rolled her eyes.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

Merrick ignored the pleas the Rangers gave him. "I have to do this for you." His fist clenched with rage as he ran up to the monster once more. "AH!"

The Quadra Org sent several blast at him, before one finally caused him to lose his balance and roll down a cliff, close to the ocean.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

"MERRICK!" Caith cried out in horror. She can't lose him… not now!

She heard the cry of, she figured, the Lion Zord, and had to cover her ears as it was loud… but she actually understood it a bit, thanks to her boar ears. He was calling out to the Predazord Crystals!

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

Merrick looked up as he saw his three Animal Crystals fly up to him, and went into his hand. "Wolf. Alligator. Hammerhead." He smiled at them. "You have returned to me." The three crystals glowed before wrapping around his wrist, and creating a band with a wolf on the top of it. "What's this?"

He didn't have time to think on it though… because the Quadra Org got down to him, and he heard Nayzor give an instruction. "What are you waiting for? Destroy him."

Merrick, going on instinct, pulled the wolf off the band, and opened it, revealing a flip phone's inner keypad and screen, and put it to his ear, "Wild Access!"

He felt himself being clad in a thin clothing, before he felt a helmet, unlike his Animarium one, being placed on his head.

Once he was out of his 'Morph', he called out, "Howling Wolf!" He clawed at the ground for a moment, before he got in a fighting stance.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

"Yahtzee!" Caith smiled as she watched the new Power Ranger.

"What?!" She heard the other Orgs call out in horror.

"Not another Ranger!" Toxica added.

Caith scuffed, and rolled her eyes, before she continued to watch her friend battle.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

Merrick clawed at the ground before he ran up and struck the Quadra Org. He then jumped up, and struck it again.

He then jumped into the air and called out, "Flip to..." He moved his weapon belt a bit and grabbed the weapon he got, "Saber Mode!" He ran up, and struck it, before he rolled away, and called out, "Cyber Mode!" He turned the Saber into a blaster and added, "It's time to get the crystals back..." Before he sent several blast at it.

He rolled out of the way from an electric blast the Org was sending his way, and continued to blast at it. "Come on, Merrick!" He heard Caith encourage, and he resisted the urge to smirk.

"Break Mode!" He turned his blaster into a staff, then held up his three crystals.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

"He wouldn't..." Caith realized what he was about to do… she could just tell by the name he gave the staff's mode.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

"Laser pool!" Merrick, unwittingly, crushed whatever hope Caith had at being wrong, as he created a small area around the Org, that captured him, and was solid once it was all filled in. "Rack 'em up." He put the crystals on his part before he shot them out like pool balls, calling out, "Break!"

The Crystals struck the Org, before Merrick made the green area disappear. The crystals were brought back to his hands as he turned around and the Org sparked, and fell to the ground, destroyed.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

The Five other rangers pulled the trunks off themselves, and looked at him in awe.

"Woah… he was able to destroy the Quadra Org all by himself!" Cole said what was all on their minds.

"Way to go!" Caith called out to him, a bright grin, something she hadn't had in a while, lighting up her face.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

The joy they felt, didn't last long.

Toxica had sent her spell at the green ooze that the Org had turned into, causing it to grow.

"Oh come on!" Caith's voice echoed though the beach, not that anyone else noticed.

Merrick created another Laser pool… thing… and put his three crystals on it before he shot them up, calling out, "WildZords! Descend!"

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

Caith prepared herself to hear the oh so familiar sound that was the calling of the Zords… but it never came… only the Zords.

"Oh thank god." She held her heart after moving her hands, while she breathed out with joy. The Zords combined into a Megazord similar to Zen-Aku's, but… the head wasn't a full wolf's. It had the top of a wolf's face, up until the teeth, then it had the head of a human.

"Sweet!" Caith smirked. Merrick disappeared, and Caith figured he'd gone into the Megazord.

She was about to relax, when she saw the others holding up their Daggers and she quickly covered her ears as their WildZords appeared, then combined, and they got into it.

The two Megazords then started walking up to the monster, even as it sent blast of energy at them. They powered through them, and struck the Org with their Shark heads, then the Wolf and Tiger heads… before they switched to their sword weapons, and struck it with those.

They then held each other's arms, and sent a ball of energy at the Org, sending it back.

The Wild Force Megazord used the Armadillo Zord and struck it, at full power, one last time, and the Predazord to strike it with the Alligator Tail spinning, sending the Org to the ground to be destroyed.

"YAHTZEE!" Caith cheered while the Megazords turned away from the explosion.

 _ **-=6============-===========-===-=======-=======-======-=============**_ _ **=====-===================-====6=-**_

Merrick jumped out of his Zords, and got in front of Nayzor as he, and the Duke Orgs tried to get away.

"Give me the Crystals!" He called out.

"Try and Take them!" Nayzor challenged before he ran up to him.

"Full Moon Slash!" Merrick started to run up, jumped into the air, and struck Nayzor across, causing a small explosion to strike the Org. "Give them to me now!" Merrick held his staff at the ready.

"Never!" Was all Nayzor said, as Merrick ran up, and forced the Staff onto the Org, and started pushing him back.

Merrick forced him into a rock, causing a lot of sparks, before he stepped back, and let the Org explode. He looked up and saw Caith rushing over to him, smiling happily.

"Good job, Wolf boy. I knew you had it in you." She noted as she got up to him. They heard the Duke Orgs again, and turned to face them.

"You two! Leave!" They snarled, Caith's hand instantly going for her dagger, before her eyes went a little wide.

The two Orgs growled before they ran away.

Merrick looked over at Caith and saw the worry in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Caith shook her head, "Later… just… worry about it later."

They walked over to where Nayzor was destroyed, and saw the four crystals on the ground.

Caith grabbed what she figured were Taylor's, and Merrick grabbed Alyssa's and Max's.

"Least the Crystals are safe." Caith noted.

 _ **6~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6**_

The two stood together, Merrick unmorphed, and Caith glancing around wildly for her dagger, as the others ran up to them.

"Hey… that was awesome." Max noted as the rangers stopped in front of them, causing Caith to look at them and not for her dagger.

"I couldn't believe it when you morphed." Danny agreed.

"The Lunar Wolf Ranger." Cole breathed a laugh.

"Now there are six of us just like there were 3,000 years ago." Taylor nodded.

"Yep." Caith grinned before she held out Taylor's crystals, and Merrick held out his hand with the other two crystals.

Taylor silently took hers, then Max quickly, and somewhat apprehensively, took his, then Alyssa took hers.

"I've returned what I took from you." Merrick informed them, then started to walk away, much to Caith's annoyance, and the other's confusion.

"Wait!" They called out, and stopped him.

"Why are you leaving?" Cole asked him, "You're one of us now."

Merrick shook his head lightly, "I'll never be one of you." He continued walking.

Caith bit back her rage, "But where will you go?!"

"Wherever the wind takes me!" Merrick waved her off.

"But don't you wanna help Princess Shayla?!" Max asked.

Merrick stopped dead in his tracks, and Caith knew something happened between the Princess and him… there's no way he'd've stopped like that if nothing did.

The new ranger then bolted off.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Caith hissed, before looking at the others, "I guess I'll be spending my time getting him on our side..."

They nodded, and Alyssa's eyes widened, "Oh… that reminds me..." She grabbed Caith's journal from the inside of her jacket and handed it to her, "Encase you want to remember all of this… you'll need your trusty journal."

Caith took it, and hugged the White Ranger, "Thanks, Alyssa."

She nodded, before pushing her off in the Lunar Ranger's direction, "Now go."

Caith nodded before she turned back the way Merrick had gone, "Wait up, wolf boy!"

Merrick stopped and turned to her, "Faith-"

"You honestly thought it'd be that easy to get rid of me?" Caith got up to him, "Really?"

"I can't…" Merrick shook his head, "You can't be around me… I'm not-"

"I swear to God... if you say you're not worthy of me tagging along, I'll kill you." Caith cut him off.

Merrick looked at her eyes, then sighed, "Fine… come on." He started walking again, and this time, Caith followed.

* * *

 _Here you go... sorry for the large amount of POV switches... but... hey, I got it down._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	7. Power Play

_Ah... I loved writing this chapter... you'll see soon enough..._

 _And Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

"Merrick… can you stop walking for five fudgin' seconds?!" Caith grunted as they kept walking, but Merrick didn't reply. "Merrick?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Earth to Merrick!"

He shook his head and glared at her, "Really?"

Caith smirked softly, "Sorry… you didn't answer when I asked-"

"If we could stop?" Merrick guessed, "Faith, you've been asking for the last hour, ever since you came back with your bag of things."

The hunter huffed, "I resent that!"

They finally stopped when Caith saw an old looking diner.

"Sweet!" She called out, before she took Merrick's hand, and started leading him to the entrance.

Merrick's eyes went wide and grunted in surprise by her sudden strength, but didn't say anything.

They stopped by the door, and he opened it, dropping her hand, they both stepped inside.

They looked around and Caith noticed a pool table with all things needed for said game in a corner.

They walked over to it, and each grabbed a pool stick.

Caith was about to grab the balls, when Merrick put a hand on her shoulder, "What?"

"I won't need those." He smirked softly before he put his three crystals down, and Caith's eyes widened.

"Merrick!" She hissed, spotting a worker. Of course, the new ranger didn't listen, or notice.

He readied the cue stick, and hit them all in the pockets.

Caith scuffed and rolled her eyes, "Lucky shot."

"That… that was not luck." Merrick stood back up, smirking still.

"It was a _lucky_ shot." Caith reasoned, before she set up three balls for herself, "Watch..." She readied her cue stick, and easily shot the three into three other pockets.

"How do you…?"

Caith laughed, "My God-Uncles hassle pool all the time… and I spent all my time with them."

Merrick chuckled softly with her, "No way..."

"Hey, we had to make money somehow." Caith shrugged, "Huntin' doesn't exactly pay bills."

Merrick rolled his eyes, "I can't believe it..."

The door opened, and they looked to see other's, clearly bikers, walking in.

Caith was about to wave them off, when she recognized two of them, and had to bite her lip to keep herself silent.

It was Walt and Roy… the two guys that killed Dean, Sam, Luke and her, and had them go to Heaven…. Or as she remembers it… one of the top ten worst damn days of her life.

The bikers, and two hunters, split up, some going to the counter, the others to a jukebox.

Merrick was clearly shocked by their clothes, but Caith couldn't stop staring at Roy and Walt… they looked so innocent… but she could see their gun holsters, even if anyone else couldn't, thanks to her boar eyes… so they were Hunters even this far back… huh.

"Hey! This piece of junk is broken!" One of the bikers called out, getting their attention, "I can't hear any music!"

"I told you before, if you want something you have to pay for it!" The worker replied.

Merrick rolled his eyes, and started getting his crystals out to go again.

Caith, on the other hand, couldn't help but get angry with the man who was drinking one of the cans, as he leaned over and growled, "I'm too thirsty to pay."

Caith scuffed, "Then maybe you shouldn't be so thirsty."

Walt and Roy both went stock still at her voice, and they glanced behind them to look at her, shock clear in their features, Caith ignored them, just like the man that was drinking ignored Caith.

He, instead, threw his can over the shoulder, and it landed on the pool table, right in front of where Merrick was about to hit one of the crystals into. This caused the Wolf Ranger to look over his shoulder at them.

"Is wee little Willie gonna cry?" Another biker mocked, and Caith growled. There was a reason she despised bikers above all other automobile drivers… and those two were clear representations of it.

"You guys aren't welcome here! I told you to stay away!" The man, Willie, retorted.

"You talking to me, old man?" The one that threw the can got in his face.

Caith had it… and apparently so did Merrick.

He threw the can back, while Caith snarled, "Hey!"

The three bikers at the counter turned to face them, anger clear in their features, while Walt and Roy kept their backs turned.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped.

"That's your trash… you pick it up." Merrick replied.

"You talking to _me_ pajama boy… and you Flannel girl?" The man snarled as he walked up to them.

 _"Wow… not good with vocabulary is this one?"_ Caith rolled her eyes, folded her arms, and leaned against the pool table, as did Merrick.

"What's the matter? Your mommy forget to dress you?" He continued to mock, as they continued up to them, "And forget to give you new ones?"

"If I were either of you," One of the men got beside them, "I'd start running right now."

Caith and Merrick looked over at him, small smiles on their faces.

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

They kicked one of the bikers into a trash can in front.

Caith ducked under another one's cue stick that they'd grabbed, and swept under his legs, causing him to fall to the ground, Merrick forcing the other to the ground with his own stick, and looked up encase there was another… which there wasn't.

The bikers quickly got up, and slowly moved away, going to their bikes, pleading for them not to go at them again.

"I love it when men are afraid of me." Caith smirked, as they rode off.

The worker walked over to them, clapping his hands, "Pretty impressive."

They nodded, and Merrick was about to walk away when Caith grabbed the back of his robes, and his stomach growled… followed by her own. They put hands to them, and turned to face the worker.

"You must be hungry." He noted.

The two gave him sheepish smiles as they nodded.

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

"Here it is… Willie's Roadhouse Special." He came out with two plates of said meal. He put the two plates down in front of Caith and Merrick, the former of which looked ready to dive in as soon as it landed in front of her. "Now this will take care of those hunger pains..."

Merrick looked at it while Caith smiled thankfully at him, "Thanks."

He nodded before looking at them, "You guys don't look like you're from around here..."

That got their attention. Merrick, Caith understood… but her clothes were old and worn… and flannel never goes out of style!

They chorused, "We're not."

"Well if you need a place to stay, I've got a spare room with two beds in the back." Willie informed them, motioning to the sign that said 'Rooms' behind them.

Caith breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God..." If she had to spend another day on that turtle in the one place that scared the crap out of her, she'd kill something.

"I could use people like you around to help out." Willie added.

"Yeah, sure… sounds good." Merrick agreed, before Caith could stop him.

"Good." Willie nodded, then gave them some weird stares as they were about to eat their meals, "But… uh… first we need to get you some new clothes."

Caith groaned inwardly, as Merrick looked both of their clothes over. Those were words she'd wish would burn away in hell.

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

Caith sighed as she looked through the pile that Willie had laid out for her, "Ah-ha." She grabbed the first dark flannel she could grab and put it over her new bronze shaded shirt.

"No, no, no." Willie waved his hand when he saw what Merrick was putting on, "You know… clothes say a lot about a person."

"Really?" Caith walked over to them, "What do mine say?"

"You're really into getting down and dirty." He replied before he bent down to grab something from Merrick's clothes for him, "Now… I think I have something here..."

Caith smelled something outside, and Merrick heard distant Wolf Howling.

"Go." She whispered, and he nodded before he rushed off.

"This is the…." Caith turned back to Willie as he held up a red plaid flannel shirt.

She bit back her chuckle before she assured, "Guess that one must've fit him just fine."

"Guess so." He nodded.

Caith heard something that she recognized instantly as the Impala's engine, and she gulped, "Uh… I'll just… go check out that room…." She rushed into the back quickly made work of the lock, before she rushed inside and slammed her back against the door, keeping herself as hidden the lower crack as possible.

There wasn't a case here… there never has been!… She knew that for sure!

"Excuse me." Came John Winchester's voice, as the door opened, "I was just passing through and I noticed you were open… and I could go for a bite."

"Don't do it Willie, don't do it Willie, don't do it Willie!" Caith hissed softly.

"Sure. What'll it be?" Willie asked.

"Damn it." Caith cursed under her breath… looks like she's staying like this for a while.

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

The Rangers were demorphed after a run in with a new Org General, and Merrick was just about to walk back to the Roadhouse, when Cole called out, "Merrick..." He turned his head to the side a bit, showing that he was listening. "Thanks for your help."

Merrick looked ahead of him, and started walking again, causing some birds that had gathered to fly away. "Where are you going?" Taylor questioned him, causing him to stop once more.

"Stay with us!" Max insisted.

Merrick wasn't moved, "I'm here, only to destroy the Orgs… not to socialize with you…. I'm sorry, but I can't care about you guys too..." With that, he ran off.

"Caith's probably gonna get a migraine from him." Danny sighed as he watched him leave.

Alyssa didn't buy it, and ran in front of him, "I know that's not true. I know you care about it." She pulled out the small fabric Zen-Aku had wrapped around her leg when she had go out searching for her Animal Zord.

Merrick picked it up, and examined it as he remembered, when he was Zen-Aku, bandaging her leg and leaving her close to a lake.

Merrick looked back at her, "I have things to do." He gave it back, and walked around her.

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

Merrick walked back into the Roadhouse and noticed a man with a scruffy beard sitting at the counter, smiling and laughing with Willie. "Uh… where's…?"

"Oh… in the rooms." Willie pointed to the back.

"Thanks." Merrick nodded, and went over to the back, and saw a shadow of a foot under a door. He walked over to it, turned the handle and tried to push it open.

"No, you can't come in!" Caith's voice sounded like a fake accent mixed with worry, as someone pushed back on it.

"Faith?" Merrick raised a brow.

The door opened, Caith grabbed his shirt, pulled him into the room, and closed the door as soon as he was through, "Don't do that!"

"What's wrong?" He sighed.

"That man talking to Willie?" Caith jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to the door, "That's John Winchester. My God-Uncles' father… he died…. well... he's _to_ die… after giving up his life to save my Uncle Dean's."

"What's wrong with that?" Merrick questioned.

"He's met Bobby and I before then." Caith revealed, as she went over to her bag, pulled out a picture, and showed it to him.

It was a picture of John holding up a five-year-old Caith, and Bobby standing next to them.

"John may have thought he was looking out for his sons, Dean and Sam… but he was just wanting revenge on the thing that killed his wife." Caith continued, "Which happened to be a Yellow-Eyed- Demon…. I'll explain what that means in time..." She waved off the questionable look on his face, "Anyway… John's a dick, and I hate his damn guts for what he's done to his family."

"How'd he…?"

Caith shivered, "Long story short… I was with them, when a Semi struck the side of their Chevy Impala, we landed in the hospital, Dean and I took a little trip in the veil, met a Reaper named Tessa, almost got taken to the afterlife because of Tessa… John summoned the demon, so he could save his son and I. He gave his life in exchange for ours. We woke up in our meatsuits -bodies, Merrick, bodies-…. had a few… very pissed off words with John… left his room with Sam… few minutes later… he's deader than a door-nail."

Merrick stood open mouthed. She sure knew how to scare people when she talked so calmly about death!

"Either way, he's a dick… told Dean that there might come a day where he'd have to kill Sam and I… I know that because I practically forced it out of him..." Caith shrugged, as she put the picture back in her bag, "I keep that around as a reminder of how much I can lose…"

Merrick put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm… I'm sorry..."

Caith smiled sadly, "It's cool… live and learn, ya know?"

Merrick sighed, and put his hand down, "I mean it, Faith… and why do say 'to die'?"

Caith turned, and gave him a soft smile, "Would you believe I'm from the future?"

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

The two barely spoke for the rest of the day thanks to day small announcement.

The next day had come, and the two were cutting some fire wood, Caith putting them down while Merrick cut.

Caith was bored out of her mind with the silence, then heard something close by. She ignored it and continued to put the wood blocks down for him to cut.

Merrick was biting his tongue, since he would've welcomed her talks… it was so boring without them. He heard something coming out of the trees close by, but tried to ignore it.

Caith finally saw who walking closer, and stopped putting the wood down, "We should take a break."

Merrick almost breathed a sigh of relief from her voice, had it not been for his curiosity being peaked. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Princess Shayla standing close by.

She walked closer, clearly nervous, then stopped a few feet from him. "Merrick..." She spoke gently.

Said new ranger, not knowing what else to do, got low in a bow, dropping the ax he'd been using -much to the hunter's annoyance since the handle landed on her foot- and she hated people when they bowed.

Merrick slowly looking up the Princess and breathed out, "Princess… I'm so happy to see that you're safe..." He then got up, and turned away, causing Princess Shayla to hug him gently from behind.

Caith, pursed her lips, moved to the side, and looked away, not wanting to ruin their moment.

Merrick moved away and turned to Princess Shayla, "Princess… we both have different destinies… I still have to complete my mission… I am sworn to be your protector and nothing more…. you and I can't be together."

Ha! Caith _knew_ there was something with those two! _"Oh… wait till I tell Taylor!"_ The demigod smirked to herself, still not saying anything aloud to ruin the moment.

Princess Shayla tried to say something, but Merrick turned his head away.

The Princess then walked away.

When she was out of ear shot Caith rolled her eyes, "Dude? I'm not one to like mixing business with pleasure… but really? That was cold."

"I did what I had to do." Merrick retorted.

"And more than likely break her heart?" Caith folded her arms, "Even I'm not that cold."

Merrick ignored her as the sound of a wolf came to them, and he quickly headed off.

 _ **-=7==============================================================**_ _ **==============================7=-**_

"Real mature." Caith sighed.

She started cutting the wood herself, until she heard feedback, and she head to cover her ears as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

"That's not good..." The Demigod grumbled before she pulled out her gun, and headed off in the direction Merrick had headed.

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

The Rangers were holding their ears, as Merrick tried to strike the new Org.

Caith ran up to the scene, and cocked her gun, making sure there was salt-packed bullets inside, before she put on a silencer, and prepared her shot. "If it bleeds… or sparks… I can kill it." She whispered before she sent a bullet right as Merrick was cutting some of the disk the Org was sending his way.

The bullet struck the Org, and he turned to face her direction, "Who did that?!"

"AHH!" Caith had to cover her ears, and close her eyes, in pain from how loud the voice was, dropping her gun in the process.

Merrick took this chance, changed the mode of his weapon and called out, "Lunar Break Mode!" Once it was in its Staff form, he added, "Laser Pool! He-Ya!" He swung his staff and the green area appeared around the monster. He put his three animal crystals down and prepared his shot.

Caith grunted as she looked over her small barricade, before grabbing her gun again, "Wait for it…."

"Lunar Break!" Merrick shot the three Crystals at the monster.

"Wait for it..." Caith readied her gun.

The Crystals hit the Org right on, and Merrick grabbed them as they flew back before he released the area and turned away.

"Now!" Caith pulled the trigger, and sent several more bullets at the monster.

It sparked, and fell to the ground, destroyed.

Caith smirked, turned her back, and leaned against her small protection… that was close.

She heard someone laughing…. not like Toxica… no…. this was a way more sinister laugh… but not as bad as a demon's…. somewhere in-between.

"Necronomica!" She heard Cole gasp out.

"Time for _you_ to feel a General Org's wrath!" The new Org, 'Necronomica', called out before Caith heard it send a blast of electricity at them, forcing the team to the ground with cries of agony.

Caith snarled and checked her gun for bullets. Only three left… just great.

Merrick snarled something and started running up to the monster.

The 'General Org' sent another blast at him, but he wasn't affected by it.

"Okay..." Caith looked to the sky, "Wolf Zord…. If you can hear me… please help your protector…. I think he's got a death wish."

She heard the wolf howl before he came to Merrick's side, before turning into a motorcycle.

"Awesome." Caith breathed out.

Merrick got in the bike right as several freaky looking monsters that looked identical started going at him.

Much like Dean would with a ghost…. Merrick just went straight through them, and up to the two Orgs.

He knocked Jindrax down before he turned around, and sped up to Necronomica.

The Org got forced onto the front of his bike as he drove, and Caith's eyes slowly widened as they ran through some barricades close to her. She pressed her back to the corner of the one she was at as Merrick sped around it, and the hunter breathed out, relieved she didn't get hit.

Merrick stopped suddenly, forcing Necronomica to fly a ways away from them, as the Rangers regrouped, and the core rangers created their Jungle Sword, before swinging it, and slicing Necronomica down.

Caith saw something that she _swears_ looked like Toxica fly away from them, but thought nothing of it.

So long as there was no gigantic monster… she was fine with whatever those two did.

Caith got up and moved over to them, "That was great guys."

"Faith?! What… how...?" Merrick couldn't figure out how she got there.

"Who do you think distracted that other Org?" Caith put her gun over her shoulder, "I'm down to three bullets because of that, by the way."

"You could've been hurt!" Max reasoned.

Caith shook her head, "All that could've hurt me was that Orgs voice. Even when they look human, I've got the hearing of a boar."

"How did you attack the thing and we didn't hear you?" Cole questioned.

"Silencer." Caith showed them the end of her gun, "As the name implies… it silences the sound of the bullets when they're shot…. I'm still a Hunter, and I know how to keep others from finding out about my kills…. I used Salt-packed bullets encase I missed so it wouldn't kill any of you guys…"

"Thanks for the help then." Merrick nodded once.

"Pleasure." Caith nodded back, before they heard something close by, and they turned around, "Looks like Toxica's back."

Said Duchess Org waved her staff, and made the Org they'd just destroyed before Necronomica grow.

"I'll… leave you guys to your thing..." Caith quickly moved back to her barricade.

Merrick summoned his Zords first, then the other Rangers. They both combined into their Megazords, and Caith could only watch and pray they'd be alright.

Course… she was forced to cover her ears when that Org started singing, and groaned from how loud it is. She pulled out her com-link and grunted, "Concentrate guys! Don't let that stupid music stop you."

 _"Right!"_ Merrick and Cole chorused before Caith closed her com-link.

"This is why I prefer rock." Caith looked at the monster.

Merrick destroyed the mic on the thing, and Caith breathed out a sigh of relief, no more feedback for her to hear… thank God!

The Wild Force Megazord sent out the Armadillo Zord, and kicked the Org back, before Merrick shot the Zord back at it, causing the Org to be destroyed once and for all!

"YAHTZEE!" Caith cheered from the ground.

 _ **7~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7**_

Merrick (unmorphed) and Caith were walking out of a plaza when the others (Also unmorphed) rushed up to them. "We fought well together Merrick." Alyssa called out.

Caith turned around, then forced Merrick to do the same. "I know." He nodded.

"Don't you get it?!" Cole was clearly getting impatient with him not joining, "If we fight together, it'll be better for all of us."

"We can make a great team." Max agreed.

"Come with us to the Animarium." Danny suggested.

Caith sighed, "Being a team player doesn't mean you _always_ have to be with each other."

"When you need me," Merrick added, "The wind will let me know."

"Hey!" Taylor tossed him a jacket that he easily caught. He held it out and saw 'Howling Wolf' written on the back. "It's from Princess Shayla." Caith made a 'Stop talking' motion with her hands on her throat, her eyes wide at the mention of the Princess.

Merrick didn't notice, before he put the jacket over his clothes, and zipped it up. He nodded to the rangers, before he turned and continued walking away.

"Oh boy..." Caith breathed out before she followed after him, "This is gonna be a long night..."

* * *

 _And long it will be... oh, next three to four chapters will be OC ones... just... remember what Caith lost last chapter._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	8. A Lonely Way part I

_Ah... First full on OC chapter since the beginning..._

 _Before I forget, Caith's an_ evolved _Wereboar... so... when it's the full moon, she shifts fully._

 _And Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith grunted as she got up a week after the last battle.

Merrick was in the bathroom attached to their room, brushing his teeth, so Caith took the time to go over her weapons, seeing as how a full moon was tonight, and she didn't trust the Rangers enough to fight an actual monster.

She sighed as she double checked everything that was there. "All accounted for… except for my bracelet..."

"You're still upset about that thing?" Merrick walked out, a towel over his shoulders since he also got done with a shower.

"Yes and… geez! Put a shirt on!" She threw his shirt at him.

"Yeesh… alright." Merrick took the towel off, and put on the shirt, before he walked over to her, "Now… what's wrong?"

"I don't have my bracelet!" Caith sighed heavily, "I've had it since I started hunting! And thanks to _your_ stupid attempt to redeem yourself with the Rangers… I lost it!"

"Can't you get a new one?" Merrick questioned.

Caith looked at the wall ahead of her, and said in a forced calm voice, "No, Merrick, I can't… cause if you haven't noticed…." Her voice went straight to anger as she glared at him, "It's one of a kind!"

Merrick held up his hands, "Hey, I'm only asking."

Caith sighed as she turned and leaned against her bed, propping her right knee up, and resting her right arm over it, "I know…. it's just… the dagger it turns into… it's really special to me… it's… it's my memento..." She leaned her head on the top of the bed and groaned.

"Faith..." Merrick pulled her to her feet, "This is more than your weapon…. isn't it?"

Caith nodded, "It's the only thing I have that reminds me of where I started…. That I can do good, not bad..."

Merrick nodded softly, before he looked at her watch, "I think you should get to work… I need to go somewhere for a few."

"Merrick-"

"Just trust me." Merrick held up a hand, "I'll be back in… two hours… at most." With that, he headed out.

Caith sighed, then went to the front of the Roadhouse, "He so owes me..."

 _ **8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8**_

Merrick looked around for that bracelet Caith had dropped where they fought the Quadra Org… no sign of it yet.

"Where could it be?!" He hissed as he looked.

"Eh… hem..." Two male voices got his attention, and he slowly got up from where he was squatting.

He turned around and saw a man with green eyes and a slightly taller man with shaggy hair. "Can I help you?" He asked cautiously.

"What are you doing sneaking around a beach?" The one with Shaggy hair questioned.

"Uh…" Merrick shrugged, "Looking for a bracelet I dropped a week ago..."

The one with green eyes blinked before he held up Caith's silver piece of jewelry, "This it?"

"Yes…. that's it… thanks.." Merrick tried to grab it when he pulled it away.

"Why would _you_ , a guy, want a bracelet?" He asked.

"Uh… it's… for a girl… friend of mine..." Merrick replied.

"But you said you lost it a _week_ ago." The man with Shaggy hair reasoned.

"Is there a reason you two are questioning me?" Merrick folded his arms.

The two pulled out wallets and opened them, revealing badges. "We're FBI..."

"Agent Bert Aframian." The man with Shaggy hair showed his ID card.

"Agent Hector Aframian." The man with Green eyes showed his.

"What are… FBI agents doing here?" Merrick questioned, feeling like he heard that last name before.

"We're investigating a strange increase of pollution going around here." 'Hector' answered.

"And you have the bracelet why?" Merrick frowned.

"We found it in a pile of green… stuff." 'Bert' replied.

"...Well… listen… I need that…. my... friend really deserves it." Merrick tried to get it again.

Hector moved it away, "No can do… sorry pal." With that, he and Bert walked away.

Merrick could do nothing but watch them. "Faith's not gonna be happy." He grumbled to himself.

 _ **8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8**_

"FBI Agents Hector and Bert Aframian?" Willie repeated what Merrick told them while they were taking a break in the Roadhouse.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Caith started laughing and banged her fist against the counter, knowing exactly who they were.

"What's so funny?" Merrick frowned

Caith breathed out, still laughing, "That's Dean and Sam Winchester! Those are their _aliases_!"

Merrick's eyes slowly widened, "You're kidding."

Caith slowly reigned in laughter, "No, Merrick, my friend… I'm not… I've even got a badge with 'Aframian' as the last name."

Merrick groaned, and put his head on the counter, "I knew I saw that name before!"

Caith patted his back, "Don't sell yourself short… when they first used those aliases on me… I didn't think much about them either."

Caith suddenly heard the engine of the Impala and gulped as it shut off… which didn't go unnoticed by Merrick. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I heard their car…." Caith hissed softly, "And I think they're coming here."

"Oh boy." Merrick breathed out.

"And seeing as how I spent my time working while you were out… I'll be in the room..." Caith bolted to their room, to hide from the brothers.

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

Merrick watched as the two walked in with raised brows, "What are you two doing here?"

"Need a place to rest." 'Hector'… or 'Dean' as Caith had phrased it, informed him.

"Yeah… haven't really found any sort of pollution yet." 'Bert' or 'Sam', added.

"Oh." He nodded, before he saw the bracelet in Dean's back pocket, "Uh… hey, you two are old…."

"I'll be going to college next year." Sam replied, "I'm not that old..."

Merrick looked at Dean, "You're old..."

Dean gave Sam a pointed look as the latter started laughing, one that said 'Shut up'.

"So… you'd understand why I want the bracelet back..." Merrick continued.

"Sorry… but… we still need it." Dean shook his head.

"Please… if I don't give it to her…. C...Calia…" Merrick quickly stopped himself from saying Caith's real name, remembering what she told him about time paradoxes and whatever, "Will be really mad… it was originally hers, and she lost it… so I decided to get that for her… before _I_ lost it."

Sam gave him an apologetic look, and Merrick could hear Caith whispering, "Please give in, Sammy, please give in, Sammy…."

"Alright." Sam nodded, before he took the bracelet and gave it to Merrick, "But… don't lose it again."

Merrick nodded as he took the bracelet, and looked it over, "Believe me… I won't."

Willie walked out, and smiled at the brothers, "What can I get ya?"

"Just a beer… if you have that..." Dean replied.

"A salad will be fine." Sam answered.

"Coming right up." Willie nodded, before Merrick got up and headed to the back.

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

"Guess what I have." Merrick tossed Caith the bracelet when he walked to there room.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caith pulled him into a crushing hug as she put the bracelet around her wrist, "You're the best Merrick!"

"Yeah… and I'd like to… be breathing..." He grunted.

"Oh…" Caith let him go, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry..."

Merrick held his chest for a few moments, before he replied, "How does that thing change anyway?"

Caith closed the door, before she twisted her wrist, and grabbed the handle of the Dagger that appeared because of it, "Just a twist in the correct direction." She twisted her wrist to the left, and it turned to the demon dagger she had struck the Quadra Org with, a twist to the right, and it was the Angel Blade.

"Wow." Merrick breathed out.

Caith twisted it again, and the Angel Blade turned back into a bracelet. "Yeah… that's what I figured when I first started using it…. I didn't even know what an Angel Blade _was_ until a week before I found out I was the Daughter of Ares." She smiled sadly as she put it back on her wrist.

"Daughter of Ares…?" Merrick repeated.

Caith barked a laugh, "Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you my story..."

 _ **8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8**_

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"Time-Travel?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Is this gonna be a continuing cycle with you?" Caith chuckled softly.

"Sorry..." Merrick rubbed the back of his neck, as Caith went over to her things, "You know… it's not gonna be dark for a while… you should relax."

Caith rolled her eyes, and snorted, "I don't do that."

"You should." Merrick reasoned.

Caith shook her head, "I'm good."

 _ **8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8**_

When the moon started to rise, Merrick was playing pool with his Animal Crystals again.

"You know… there's this thing called a full set." Caith motioned to the wall of balls.

"I know." He waved her off as he hit one of them and all three rolled into different pockets.

Caith rolled her eyes, and put the sixteen balls down after he grabbed the crystals out, and set them up with the cue ball in front. "Then try it."

Merrick rolled his eyes before he readied the shot.

He struck the cue ball and it instantly hit the sixteen, splitting them up.

Caith's mouth fell open when all sixteen of them fell into all the pockets, one after another.

"Are you sure you never hassled pool back in your time?" Caith raised a brow as they got the balls out.

"Pretty sure they never _had_ pool." Merrick replied.

Caith grumbled a few choice words in Greek before rubbing her right temple a bit, "Moon's up..."

"How can you… oh… right..." Merrick was about to ask when he remembered that she still wasn't fully under control of her changing.

"I need to go..." Caith rushed into their room, and grabbed her back before she ran at super-speed out of the Roadhouse and to the woods.

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

Merrick felt a strong gust of wind blow past him, but not on him or a Wolf howling, so he simply ignored it.

 _ **8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8**_

Caith dropped her bag before she got on all fours, and snarled like a boar, her eyes changing to yellow and red.

Her hands shifted into that of a boar's hooves, and blood red fur spread up her arms and through her shirt sleeves, causing them to tear.

Her legs shifted to that of a boar's back hooves, and blood red fur spread up her legs, causing her jeans and boots to tear.

Once the fur spread to her chest, Caith got lower to the ground as her face shifted fully to a boar's, and tusk grew out of her mouth.

Once she was fully shifted, and all her clothes were torn off, she let out a boar-like cry, and rushed further into the woods.

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

The Rangers, who were getting ready for dinner on the Animarium heard the cry, and figured a boar was hungry or alone.

"Did you hear that?" Max frowned.

"Yes… it sounded like a wild boar." Princess Shayla nodded.

Danny, who was already putting a spoon full of his food into his mouth, coughed softly, as he pulled it out, and Max had to pat his back. "A Boar?"

"It's probably nothing, Danny." Cole waved it off, "There's lots of boars in America."

Danny frowned, then nodded, "I guess you're right.

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

Merrick was thinking the exact opposite as he walked into their room.

He looked over Caith's things that she left behind, and found a hunting book.

He quickly opened it and turned to a page that had a picture of a blood-red colored boar.

* * *

 **This is bad… this is bad… this is SERIOUSLY bad!**

 **That picture is me! Derek had taken it last night, and showed it to me this morning!**

 **Confused? Let me back up a bit…**

 **I was on a case with Scott McCall and Moctezuma 'Stiles' Stilinski, in Beacon Hills, California…. And stupid me, it was the night of the full moon.**

 **Scott insisted he was fine, but I kept getting a sharp pain behind my eyes, as we walked through the woods, and I swear my vision was turning black and white.**

 **I don't remember much… but I stopped a ways away from the guys, we were looking for some mangled up shifter's body by the way, and I let some sort of snarl escape my mouth as I fell to the ground, on all fours, and…. Well… that's all I remember of that night.**

 **The next thing I remember, is waking up in the woods again, but this time, barely clothed, and with a major headache.**

 **God… I swear if I'm some Were-freak like McCall… I'll scream.**

* * *

"But… nothing on getting rid of them..." Merrick sighed. She once said that she wasn't effected by silver, so that was out… but… there had to be something she was affected by.

Merrick growled softly before he threw the book onto her bed, and sat on his, deep in thought.

 _"There's gotta be a way to get her back during the full moon..."_ He frowned, before a memory struck him.

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Okay… what's a human anchor?" Merrick had asked her when they got to talking about the McCall Pack.

"Someone a Were leans on to keep them human… help them control their shifting." Caith explained simply, "Malia's was Stiles….. and so was mine…."

"Was?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

 _ **Flashback End...**_

"' _Was'…_.." Merrick repeated the word, "That means… that Stiles guy isn't helping her anymore… which mean…." She couldn't control it if she wanted to.

He heard a boar-like cry again, and he quickly got up, and hurried after it.

 _ **8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8**_

"Faith?" Merrick called out as he looked in the woods, "Faith?!"

"I'm telling you Sammy..." A familiar voice got his attention, and he hid behind a tree, "I heard a Boar! Is that even _common_ in California?!"

"Dean, come on! What are the chances that there's a Wereboar, which in it of _itself_ is impossible, is here?!" Another familiar voice retorted, as the two 'FBI Agents' from earlier walked past him.

"Whatever…. I think there's something over there though." 'Dean' rolled his eyes, before he held up something that shinned in Merrick's eyes… something that looked almost like one of Caith's weapons.

And that was _not_ good.

Merrick followed after the two silently before he saw something in the bushes.

He quickly moved over to it, and pushed the bushes away, hoping and praying she was there.

When he moved all of them, he blinked a bit.

A blood-red boar was low to the ground, their eyes glowing two different colors and snarling up at him.

"Faith?" He whispered.

The boar's eyes seemed to cloud up and turn red before it ran off.

"Faith! Wait!" Merrick called out and quickly followed after it.

"Tell me you heard that."

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

"I did if you did."

"Think we should follow it?"

"Unless there's a gun shot… nah."

The brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, looked at each other before they headed back to their 1967 Chevy Impala.

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

Merrick grunted as he looked for the Boar… which had to be Caith… it looked exactly like the picture he saw.

He came to a small cave, and he had to crouch down to get inside, "Faith?! Faith?!"

He heard heavy breathing before he felt something shoving him backwards. _'Stay away!'_

Merrick blinked as he heard that, "Faith… Faith calm down… it's me… it's me… it's Merrick!"

The Boar's eyes changed color again, before it's form shifted and he quickly glanced away.

"M… Merrick?"

He looked at her face, making sure his eyes didn't wander, and resisted the urge to smile softly, "Faith… thank God..."

Caith scuffed, and glanced away, "You wouldn't be the first guy to see me like this, ya know. And God's a dick."

Merrick nodded softly, "Do you… do you think you can come out?"

"Without shifting back? Hell no." She shook her head, "I'm able to be like this because I'm forcing myself… it won't last if I have to leave before the moon lowers."

"But that's hours from now!" Merrick reasoned.

"Gee, I wouldn't have guess, ya idjit." Caith rolled her eyes, then looked right back at him, "I know. And I'm staying here till then. I heard Sam and Dean leave… I'll be fine."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Merrick… just trust me for once in your lifetime… I know what I'm doing." She sighed.

The Wolf Ranger shook his head, "No… I mean yes, I believe you… but… no… I'm not leaving you… not like this."

"Merrick, if you think you and I are gonna get out of this cave with me looking like this in the morning and not raise a hell of a lot of questions… you're dead wrong." Caith deadpanned.

Merrick opened and closed his mouth several times to that before he finally said, "You make a good point..." He looked at her eyes and sighed, "Alright… fine… but the moment the sun comes up… you're getting back to the Roadhouse."

"Deal." Caith nodded.

The New Ranger got out of the cave, sighing, "This has to be the worst deal of my life..."

 _ **8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8**_

The sun rose, and Merrick could only watch it since he wasn't going to sleep until Caith got back.

It rose and rose… but no sign of Caith rushing in came.

"Where is she?!" Merrick growled.

 _ **-=8==============================================================**_ _ **==============================8=-**_

"Let… me… go!" Caith snarled at a Shifter that held her arms and held her tight against its body.

"Sorry, hun… but that's not gonna happen." It smirked darkly before calling out, "Oh and by the way…. I know you're not all human anymore."

"Anymore?!" Caith struggled against it's grip.

"Oh… you don't remember?" The Shift laughed, "Right… of course you wouldn't…. I only changed to _look_ like a mangled up corps… that's right… I'm the one you and your Pack friends had gone searching for."

"H… how do you know that?" Caith's eyes were wide.

"Oh… Shifters aren't quite… time friendly." It smirked, "I know everything about the _great_ Caith Karen Singer…. The selfless, honorable… Demigod Hunter of Ares."

"Go to hell!" Caith snarled, "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Oh…. Right…." It grinned, "It's time for you to meet a friend…. Oh Stealer!"

A human shaped ball of black light came out of the trees, and got in front of them.

"Take." The Shifter forced Caith into the light.

The Rangers, and Merrick both heard the loudest scream they'd ever heard in the moment that followed, before it went silent… like it never happened.

The light changed to Caith's shape, and had her usual clothes on it to keep up it's appearance.

Caith, the real one, was on the ground in her boar form.

 _'You'll_ never _get away with this.'_ Caith snarled at the Shifter.

"Oh… don't worry." The Shifter understood her words, seeing as she was a creature of the night, and Shifters could turn into them, and patted the Wereboar's head, "I plan on it." With that, the Shifter disappeared.

"Have a nice life… Boar." The other Monster smirked before she walked away.

Caith tried to get up, but the light sucked up so much of her energy… even in Boar form…

She couldn't move… and instead, blacked out.

* * *

 _The 'light' is basically a Soul Eater... I just didn't get that far in the series when I wrote this chapter so it was guess..._

 _I know technically the Winchesters were with their dad more than apart before Sam went to college... but I_ really _didn't think John would've fit well in this chapter with them... and their aliases were from after Sam went to college... and technically Dean and John's Credit card fraud names... but I figured they'd work._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	9. A Lonely Way part II

_Alright... here's the next part of_ A Lonely Way _._

 _Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Merrick was pacing back and forth in front of the Roadhouse, worry clear on his face.

"We made a deal!" He snarled, "We made a deal, and she broke it!"

"Not true." Caith's voice called out and he stopped and turned to see her, completely clothed, rushing up to him, "I just… tried to find a back alley with a clothes dumpster to put some on."

Merrick frowned, not buying it, but nodded, "Okay… well… Willie's needing some help with the wood… and I could use some help getting it." He pointed to the back side of the Roadhouse.

"Sure." 'Caith' nodded, and walked to the back.

Merrick watched her, then shook his head, "She's back… at least that counts."

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

"Something's not right!" Danny decided as he and the team sat around a table in town, "That scream we heard…. That had to have been Caith."

"If it was, she would've called us." Cole reasoned.

"Yeah, and Caith can take care of herself." Alyssa took a sip of her drink.

"I agree with Danny," Max shook his head, "Something's not right… Caith would've been by to grab a bite by now… I know her morning routine… as creepy as that sounds."

Cole and Taylor shook their heads, "I don't buy it."

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

The real Caith was waking up and slowly getting back up, _'I… need to find… that bitch!'_

She looked around, and started sniffing for any familiar scent, before she got one… and she knew this was a bad sign.

It was Merrick's.

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

The Wereboar silently made her way to the roadhouse, where she saw her fake laughing and helping Merrick.

Every last will of her remaining humanity was forcing her boar instincts from kicking in and attacking her fake… and that was saying something because she herself wanted to kill it right then and there.

"You know… you're really funny sometimes." Her fake noted.

Merrick smirked softly, and shrugged, "Yeah… well… thanks."

Steam came out of Caith's mouth and the fact that she didn't want Merrick to see her like this was the only thing keeping her still.

"Hey… did you hear Willie was having a Pool tournament soon." Merrick informed her fake, and the Real one's eyes went wide. How the hell couldn't he see that he was talking to a fake?!

 _"_ _Merrick!"_ Caith wanted to snarl at the Ranger, but knew she'd get ignored.

The only thing that could understand a Were was another Were.

 ** _9-=============================================================================================-9_**

Merrick jolted a bit when he heard an all too familiar voice in his mind. Then shook it off and looked at Caith.

"You gonna enter?" She asked with a raised brow.

Merrick chortled softly, then shook his head, "Nah… I don't think it'd be fair to the other competitors."

Caith breathed a laugh and nodded, "True."

There was a loud snarl and Merrick turned to look at where it came from, which is when Caith jumped up quickly called out, "Hey… uh… what would you say if I entered?"

Merrick looked back at her and shrugged, "If you're really as good with a full game as you are with three balls… then I say go for it."

Caith smiled, "Then I think I will…. I'll be back in a bit." With that, she rushed into the front of the Roadhouse.

The Real Caith snarled again as she watched her fake disappear into the Roadhouse.

Caith slowly pawed her way over to Merrick, hoping the sunlight would throw off our her fur looked.

Merrick heard hoof-steps coming up to him, and he turned to see a pig with small tusk and reddish-pink fur coming up to him.

"Hey there little guy..." Merrick got down on a knee and pet it's back.

The pig, who seemed to understand his words, snorted and waved it's tail, clearing telling him it's the other sex.

"Er… I mean girl." He corrected himself as he continued to stroke it's back.

The pig snorted in clear approval.

"Are you lost?" Merrick questioned it, then shook his head, "And why am I talking to a pig."

Another snort and a soft jab with the tusk told him she was _not_ in-fact a pig… and probably very sensitive.

"Alright… yeesh… you're a Sow."

Th Sow was about to hit him again, but seemed to consider his words, and didn't.

 _'_ _Well ya ain't wrong there, Merrick.'_ He heard the voice again, and this time… he knew it had to be coming from the animal.

He got up, and moved away from her, but still stared down at her, "Did… did you just say something?!"

 _'_ _And look who gets a prize for being the most observant.'_ The Sow sat down before him, _'Yeah… I did… but only you can hear me… I'm… let's just say… talking in your head.'_

"How?" Merrick looked at her.

 _'_ _Hell if I know.'_ The Sow replied, and probably would've shrugged if it could.

"D… do you have a name?" The Ranger questioned.

That got the Sow a little frigidity, _'Uh… yeah… but...'_ It pawed at the ground a bit, and Merrick moved closer to her, still clearly hesitant.

"But?" Merrick questioned.

 _'_ _You wouldn't believe me...'_ She replied.

"Try me." Merrick scuffed.

"Merrick?" Caith's voice got his attention, and he turned to see her looking at her with a raised brow, "Are you… talking to a pig?"

 _'_ _You fudging… bitch!'_ The Sow snarled at Caith, and Merrick had to get back down and put a hand in front of her, to keep her still.

"Woah, girl… calm down." He instructed her.

Caith rolled her eyes, "Uh… Merrick?… Shouldn't you let it go? It doesn't seem to have a collar."

Merrick blinked, "True."

 _'_ _No! Not true!'_ The Sow shook it's head, _'Merrick… don't trust her!… Not now at least!'_

Merrick looked over at the Sow and sighed, "Sorry… but I mean… Caith's got a point..."

The Sow stared at him before getting up, and snarling, _'Sometimes I wish you never found me falling from that stupid tree.'_ The Sow rushed back into the woods after that, and Merrick stared after her.

"Falling for a tree?" He whispered in thought.

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

The Real Caith was curling up on a small rock in the woods that night.

 _"_ _Why couldn't Merrick just trust me..."_ She whimpered softly.

She heard two voices coming closer and she recognized them within seconds.

 _"_ _Oh can't my luck be different_ one day _?!"_ She snapped at the sky.

Toxica saw her first and walked over to her, then Jindrax.

"Oh… who are you?" Toxica sat beside Caith.

" _What_ are you?" Jindrax sat on her other side.

 _"_ _Right now wishing I had my gun."_ Caith curled in on herself as a slight chill swept through the air.

"Jindrax… I think it's some kind a boar." Toxica reasoned.

"A bore?"

That got a swat from both Toxica and Caith.

"A hog." Toxica rephrased, "And not a bad aimer either."

Caith would've shrugged if she could, and simply went back to trying to sleep.

"Okay… I'll call you Sleepy." Jindrax noted.

Caith would've been offended if she could care enough. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep, and pray that she'd wake up human in the morning.

She breathed out softly before she finally dozed off.

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

Caith woke up, noticing both Orgs had disappeared… but she was still a boar.

 _"_ _No!"_ She cried out, and fell back onto the rock in pure horror.

This wasn't gonna end well.

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

Merrick jolted awake after hearing that Sow crying out in his head… seems yesterday's talk with it _wasn't_ a nightmare.

He looked over and saw Caith still asleep… but… not snoring she normally did when she was on her back, or side, like she was.

The new Ranger shrugged, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, thanking whatever was higher than the Animarium that it was Sunday…

 _'_ _I fudgin' hate Sundays...'_ He heard the voice again.

Merrick shook his head, but couldn't help ask back, _"Why?"_

 _'_ _Wait… you… okay this is impossible...'_ The voice denied after a moment.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Merrick glared at his reflection, thinking that it'd somehow show where that Sow was.

 _'_ _Is… that fudge lovin' lyin', but knows how to dress, bitch asleep?'_ The voice asked.

Merrick frowned then replied, _"Yeah… why?"_

 _'_ _Because… and I swear I ain't lyin' myself…. I'm her.'_ The voice replied quickly.

Merrick blinked, _"Repeat?"_

 _'_ _It's me… it's Caith… er… Faith… or… whatever the hell you're gonna call me now."_ She informed him, _'Merrick… the person in that bedroom… more than likely not snoring -Though I_ so _do not-… is a fake…. It's some sort of light that took my shape yesterday.'_

 _"_ _Why should I believe you?"_ Merrick questioned as he started to brush his teeth, _"You can't be Faith… cause if you were… you would've destroyed-"_

 _'_ _Did you not notice something missing from that fake's wrist?'_ The Sow cut him off, and Merrick's eyes slowly widened. _'I'll take a guess and say, ya didn't.'_

 _"_ _What would be missing?"_ Merrick inquired as he spat out the remaining toothpaste and wiped his mouth.

 _'_ _Oh… I don't know… maybe my_ BRACELET _!'_ The Sow yelled through.

Merrick rubbed his temples at that, but then recalled that he did not see her bracelet on her wrist. _"Oh no..."_

 _'_ _Merrick, you're an idiot.'_ The voice informed him.

 _"_ _How was I supposed to know?"_

 _'_ _Merrick… I_ always _where that_ silver _bracelet!'_ The Sow growled before Merrick finally shook his head.

 _"_ _You know what… this isn't happen… you are just a voice… and I am losing my mind."_ He decided, _"Now… Goodbye."_

With that, he tuned out everything that Sow was gonna say and walked back into the room.

Caith was still sleeping soundly, and still not snoring.

Merrick sat on his bed, and watched her intensely.

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

Caith had gone out for a mid-morning run, which she usually skipped anyway -but not this time, leaving Merrick alone.

He thought back to his conversation with the Sow… as weird as that sounded to him, and remembered her specifically saying, 'I _always_ wear that _silver_ bracelet!'

"But she's not effected by silver..." Merrick recalled, "Why wouldn't she wear it if she had it and she wasn't effected?"

Unless…

"No… no way..." Merrick shook his head, "There is no _way_ that isn't Faith..."

But… there was a feeling in the back of his head telling him otherwise… and she was starting to think it was right.

He moved over to her bag and pulled out her book, and opened it to a page about what the Caith here could possibly be.

* * *

 ** _Shifters_**

 **Man… if there's one thing I hate more than Demons and Angels…. it's Shifters.**

 **They can make you turn on your closest friend, without even realizing it!**

 **Thankfully, in my experiences, I know the best ways to figure out how to find out if you're being tricked by one, and how to kill it.**

 ** _How to find one..._**

 **Step 1: Make it look into a mirror.**

 **-Its eyes will flare up… usually white.**

 **Step 2: If ya failed at step 1, and the Shifter doesn't try to kill ya yet… the next step would be making them touch something silver.**

 ** _How to Kill it..._**

 **If you found your Shifter, then here's what to do to get rid of it….**

 **Step 1. You gotta know it's strengths before you know it's weaknesses… so…**

 _ **They can;**_

 **Take on a deceased or fictional person's appearance, from pictures or from film.**

 **-Trust me… not a good thing...-**

 **Have children by impregnating human women.**

 **-Yeah… that makes a kid with it's powers…. But it's still wrong when you think long about it...-**

 **And…. Take on a living person's appearance and access the thoughts of the person they are mimicking.**

 **-I hate that one the most...-**

 **Step 2: Now… their weaknesses…...**

 _ **They die from;**_

 **Piercing the heart with silver.**

 **-Love that one!-**

 **Decapitation.**

 **-Takes some time… but if you get your way _just_ right...-**

 **And apparently from what I hear… Vamptonite.**

 **-But, seeing as how you won't know that unless you've been cured of being a Vampire… I wouldn't count on that one-**

 **Well… good luck with the Shifter huntin'… Jerk.**

* * *

Merrick put the book down, "Alright… but… how can I make her look at a mirror?"

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

'Caith' had come back to the Roadhouse, and was just about to grab something from her bag, when Merrick grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the closest bathroom.

"Merrick?! What are you….?" She was about to ask, when Merrick wrapped her arms around her back. "You read the book… didn't you?"

"Look at the mirror… and I _won't_ break your spine." He snarled.

"Believe me, you'd be breaking her spine to." She scuffed.

"What?!" Merrick looked at her.

"Oh… don't you see? I'm in her _real_ body." The fake informed him, "A Shifter just helped me get that poor… pathetic bitch's body all for myself, leaving her that pitiful boar form."

"So that really _was_ Faith!" Merrick realized, then shook his head, and forced her onto the vanity, "Why did you take hers?!"

"Oh… see… I like my bodies _extra_ worried… her wanting to make it back to you as the sun was rising was perfect." The fake replied.

"You sicken me…!" Merrick snarled, and let her go, "And now that I know the truth… I suggest you leave. Now!"

The fake rolled her eyes, "Now Merrick….."

Said wolf ranger forced her out of the bathroom, then started walking in front of her, glad Willie wasn't here, and practically chased her out of the Roadhouse.

"I'll get the real Faith back!" He declared softly, "I swear..."

 ** _9-=============================================================================================-9_**

The Real Caith pulled herself to her small hooves as she felt her ears burn.

She took that as one thing… Merrick believed her!

 _"_ _Merrick… please tell me you-"_

 _'_ _I believe you.'_ He assured, and Caith snorted with joy, _'And also…. That wasn't a Shifter like your book said...'_

 _"_ _Merrick… I know that was a good thing for you to do… but never go through my things again without my knowledge."_

 _'_ _Yep, it's you.'_

 _"_ _Hey!"_

She could practically hear him laughing.

Caith slowly got off her rock, and started, slowly, back to the Roadhouse.

 _ **9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9**_

Merrick saw the Sow from yesterday, but knew it wasn't just _any_ sow… it was Caith.

"Faith!" He jogged over to her, and kneeled down when he was close enough to stroke her back, "It's good to know you're okay…"

 _'_ _Yeah.. being a boar is_ so much fun _.'_ Came her sarcastic reply.

"I mean, you're not hurt… not badly at least." Merrick rephrased, "That's all I care about right now."

 _'_ _Yeah… well… I wanna know where that bitch went with my body…. And if she had any of my weapons.'_ Caith looked him over.

"Nope… didn't have a single one." Merrick had checked all her bag to make sure of that, "I swear."

Caith nodded, _'Good… but… that doesn't answer the first problem...'_

"Oh… yeah… uh…."

 _'_ _Please don't tell me you chased her out and don't know which direction she went.'_

Merrick was silent, pursing his lips.

 _'_ _Merrick you dumbass!'_ Caith hit his side with one of her tusk.

"I was too angry to notice, alright." He reasoned.

 _'_ _You still don't know where…. Which means my body, could be_ anywhere _in town now!'_ Caith replied.

"That's…."

'Not good.' They chorused with nods.

 _'_ _So much for getting back in my meatsuit the easy way...'_ Caith laid down on the ground, looking depressed… even for a boar.

"Hey… we'll get it back." Merrick promised, "I'll bet… we'll get it back by the end of the day."

 _'_ _Merrick?'_

"Yeah?"

 _'_ _If I don't get it back by the time the moon rises…. I'm stuck like this… forever.'_ Caith informed him.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _The reason Merrick could hear Caith's thoughts is simply because he's still.. in a way, connected to a wolf, so he's got the gift to hear her thoughts like that._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	10. A Lonely Way part III

_Alright... here's the next part of_ A Lonely Way _, also the first chapter on it's new day._

 _Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

"Come on! Come on!"

 _'Merrick, you've tried nine times already… they're not gonna answer a tenth.'_

"Come on!"

 _'Dude, give it a rest.'_

"Argh!" Merrick took the phone from his ear and threw it into his bed.

 _'Told you so.'_ Caith got off her bed and trotted up to him. It's only been a few hours since her fake disappeared, but, so long as the sun was up, she wasn't gonna give up the small hope they had.

"If Cole or the others find that fake and think it's you…." Merrick fell onto his bed, and Caith jumped up beside him.

 _'I know… but Merrick? I know we'll get my body back… and beat the God damn hell out of that bitch.'_ The Wereboar rubbed against his side, _'And as long as I'm breathing… whether it's through a snout or not… I'm not gonna give up…. And neither should you.'_

"Why can't I give up?" Merrick questioned her, "If they find the other you…"

 _'And what? Turn them against me and you?'_ Caith figured, _'Merrick, come on… I know that's a likely thing… but they'd figure out the truth. I'm sure of it.'_

"Why are you so positive?" Merrick looked at her, "If we don't get you back by sundown tonight..."

 _'I know… but, come on… one of us has to be the optimistic one.'_ Caith nudged his side, and he let out a soft laugh.

"True… alright… what would this light try to do?" Merrick inquired, "If we can figure that out, we can map out it's next move."

 _'It'd try it's hardest to act like me, but try it's hardest to swivel in lies to start the whole hating us thing.'_ Caith answered.

"Alright…. it's mid-day so..."

 _'I'd be going to that taco truck close to the plaza to grab some grub to fill my grill.'_ Caith informed him.

"Huh?"

 _'I'd be getting a bite to eat… I'm always hungry for some meat after a fight like I'm sure you and her had.'_ Caith rephrased, and probably would've rolled her eyes if she could.

Merrick nodded "Okay…" He grunted as he got up, and Caith did the same next to him. "Let's go." Figuring Caith was about to comment about it he added, "Yes I heard it."

 _ **10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10**_

The two headed for the plaza, Caith being as secretive as she possibly could.

By that… she was walking a close distance behind Merrick, mumbling some words in Latin to keep her hidden from anyone else's sight.

Caith eye would've twitched when she saw her fake laughing with the other Rangers.

"So… let me get this straight… you pranked… your own boyfriend?" Max was smiling, and Caith wanted to roll her eyes, that 'prank' was actually a way to kill him to destroy his Void form.

"Yep." The Fake nodded, smirking.

"Hey." Merrick sat beside them apprehensively, and Caith slowly moved to a spot they all could see her when she let them "Uh… how's everything?"

"It's been well." They nodded.

"Great." The Fake smiled gently at him, clearly to keep up appearance.

"That's good to hear." Merrick nodded slowly, before looking at Alyssa, "Hey… you remember reading a book with a picture of a boar in it?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah… why?"

"Because I _think_ I found it." Merrick informed her and moved over to where Caith was, shooting the fake a thin smirk.

"Really? That things gotta be pretty old then."

 _"Hey I'm not that old!"_ Caith snorted in disagreement, and Merrick had to force himself not to laugh.

The others heard the snort, and looked at where a Sow was appearing.

"Uh… Merrick? That's Sow."

'Still a Boar.' Merrick and Caith reasoned.

"Okay… what's she doing here?" Max walked up to her, and the Fake's eyes slowly widened.

"Probably wanted to follow Merrick." She shrugged, "I mean… it probably smelled that he was once a wolf."

Damn… she's got a point there… that _was_ how the real Caith found him in the Roadhouse to start with.

"There's something about it though…." Danny got up, and walked over to the Boar, being faster than the fake could do anything.

When Danny put his hand on her back, Caith relax a bit, and sat down before flashing her two colored eyes at him, causing him to jump a bit.

"Caith?" He questioned softly.

The Fake's eyes went wide, and she quickly got up, "Yeah?"

Max got to the boar, and looked at it's snout, "Could it really be?…"

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

Cole got beside them, looking at the creature, before closing his eyes and connecting with the heart.

 _Cole… I swear to God if_ you _don't believe me…_ He heard her.

"It is..." He nodded.

The two Female rangers got around the back of Caith, and looked at her fur.

"Isn't Ares' Cabin color blood red?" Taylor looked at them.

"My thoughts exactly." Max nodded.

Merrick nodded, "Yes… it's her."

"But… if this is Caith… than who's….?" The team looked at where the fake was, and frowned when she wasn't there.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

 _"That slimy bitch!"_ Caith snorted angrily.

"Woah there… Faith..." Merrick grabbed her as she was about to follow the fake's scent, "It won't be worth it..."

 _"Merrick… that Shifter's still out and about. If it finds the fake again..."_ Caith shook her head softly.

"Okay… good point." Merrick let her go.

Caith got low and started sniffing around before her eyes both turned red, _"Found it's scent!"_ With that she headed off, following the smell, and the others, minus Merrick followed.

This didn't go unnoticed by Danny, who stopped and turned to him, "What are you waiting for? Come on."

Merrick shook his head, "I need to get something first." He took a few steps back before he turned and started heading for the Roadhouse.

 _ **10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10**_

Caith led the team all the way into the woods.

"Uh… Caith? I don't see much in the way of a sign." Max noted.

The Wereboar kicked his shin, before she nodded to the trail in front of them. _"Shifters ain't always good at covering their tracks."_ She knew they couldn't hear, but she hopped they got the message as they continued on.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

The Light was thrown into a rock by the Shifter.

"If the girl or any of her little... pals..." The Shifter kicked it into a tree, "Figure out how to get you out… might as well have her put back in with a crack in the meat..."

The light coughed off black blood, and looked at the Shifter, who was taking the form of one of Caith's Pack Members to use their strength.

Peter Hale.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

 _"I thought I smelled a rat."_ Caith commented as the Rangers stopped close to where they were.

The Shifter turned to her, smirking, "Well… if it isn't the little _boring_ hog."

 _"It's… pronounced… BOAR!"_ Caith's eyes flashed red as steam came out of her mouth.

The fake her spat blood out of her mouth, and looked at those eyes, "You can't do nothing… but Peter and I were just getting this body ready for you..."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Cole rushed up with the others following.

The Shifter changed forms and his eyes flashed red, not like a Were's… but like a demon's… going well with his form.

 _"Cole don't!"_ Caith snorted in warning… but it was too late.

The Shifter, who had taken Crowley's form, simply lifted his hand up, and the five were thrown to the ground.

Caith was in front of them within second, keeping a protective stance.

"Your friends are useless, Caith… just like you..." 'Crowley' pulled out Caith's bracelet with a handkerchief, and dangled it in front of her, like a carrot for a rabbit, "I wander what would happen… if I were to do… this..." He twisted his wrist, and it turned to that of the Demon dagger.

Caith slowly started to back away in fear. The one weapon she trusted most of her wins with… was the one weapon… that could kill her.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

Merrick dug through all of Caith's things back at the Roadhouse.

"Come on… there must be something!" He hissed until his eyes caught something shinning in one of the pockets of her bag.

He pulled it out, and examined it. It was Caith's gun.

The new ranger checked the bullets, and a small smile played its way onto his face.

 _ **10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10**_

"Say goodbye to your life… Wereboar." The Shifter smirked as he walked up to the team.

Caith was still backing up, but tripped over a root, and fell on her back.

The other Rangers could only watch in worry, as they were still stuck in the positions they were thrown in.

The Shifter got low, and was about to plunge the dagger into the creature, when a bullet went off, and struck it's hand.

"Ah!" The Shifter grabbed it's hand as it turned dark for a moment, giving Caith enough time to get up, and allowing the Rangers to get over to her.

"What was that?!" Max frowned.

Caith sniffed the air, and would've smirked if she could when she saw Merrick holding her gun a few yards away… back against a tree… more than likely from the recoil.

"You little..."

Caith was faster than the Shifter, forced it to the ground, before rushing over to Merrick, _"Thanks."_

"Yeah… is it normal for that thing to push back?" He grunted.

 _"It's called the Recoil… takes a few shots to get used to it and stop it."_ Caith informed him.

The Light grunted as she made her way over to the dagger, "If…. you're so happy like that..." She grabbed the still morphed dagger, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this!" She raised the dagger to her chest.

Caith and Merrick heard the Rangers morph before they grabbed her arms, and forced the dagger out of the fake's hand.

"Got anything to get back in, Caith?" Danny looked at the boar.

Caith glanced over at the setting sun, and the Shifter let out a soft evil laugh. "It's too late… once the moon comes up and touches her… it won't matter _what_ you try… she'll forever remain a boar."

Caith looked from the sun to the Shifter, the glanced once at the others before rushing off in shame.

The Shifter laughed again, "Can't face the facts…. Never could….. now.. you six..." It shifted once more into one of Caith's other friends, his skin peeling off, causing the Rangers to let go, and Merrick to look at it in horror.

"I know you!" Taylor gasped as it finished shedding.

Caith showed them all a picture with the one before them… least… with a black eye.

"You're that Theo guy!" Alyssa realized.

The Shifter smirked, "Ah… Caith's talked about this one… good…" He enlarged his claws, "So this will be even more special..." He jumped at the Rangers, his eyes glowing blue.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

Caith was hurrying back to the cave she went to before, when she heard a scream of pain…. And it wasn't from any of the Rangers….

No… it was from her father.

She hurried over to where she heard it, and jumped in front of what Bobby Singer was fighting, and snarled.

It was a Wendigo.

"Get out of here!" Bobby snapped.

Caith glanced back at him for a single moment, before turning back to the Wendigo, digging her hooves into the ground, before she ran at it.

The Wendigo growled, ready for to eat the boar… but that wasn't her plan.

She jumped into the air, and cut the Wendigo's head off with her tusk.

Caith landed on the ground, the blood of the Wendigo steaming to nothing on her teeth, before turning around, and seeing the rest of the dead corps.

Bobby stared at her before grumbling, "You're one smart oinker." He got up, holding his side, and patted her head. "And a very brave one… thanks."

Caith nudged his side, wishing to tell him that she loved him too… but then heard, once again, a scream of pain.

"What was that?" Bobby frowned.

Caith sniffed the air, and snorted with rage… that Light was still at it!… That was Taylor's blood she was smelling!… And it was _really_ fresh.

The Wereboar headed back to her friends, but stopped and glanced back at Bobby, _"I miss you Dad… and I love you..."_ She turned her head straight again, and continued heading for her friend.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

Taylor held her side, where the Fake had shoved her hard with the butt of the dagger, demorphed.

"Now… to finish the job..." The Fake turned the dagger, and prepared to plunge it into herself.

"NO!" The others yelled.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

"'To skotádi pou échete thései...' _"_ A voice hissed to the Light, causing it to stop and looked around.

"Who's there?!" She demanded.

"'Se aftoús tous anthrópous tha teleiósei...' _"_ The voice continued as red colored eyes came up to it, _"_ 'Paírno ó, ti ítan dikó mou, ston opoío eseís...' _"_ Caith jumped into the air, and shoved her to the ground, _"_ Den boreíte na yperaspisteíte' _!"_ She then hissed in her mind, _"_ _Tum redire infernus,_ _Skýla!"_

The bodies turned pure white as everything went dark.

 ** _10-============================================================================================-10_**

Caith opened her eyes to blackness, but she heard moving water and mourning.

"Let me guess… Hell?" Caith sat up, and looked around.

Crowley stood in front of her, "You pompous idiot!"

"Oh… God… I'm in heaven..." She rolled her eyes.

"No… you where right the first time. You're in Hell." He retorted sharply, "Now… what is a Singer like you doing in my domain?… Keep in mind that your feathered friend Gabriel stopped by and zapped me all my future memories of you." He gave her a look.

"I am going to kill that feathered freak!" Caith got to her freak, "I'm done! Alright! I'm done! Just put me on the rack!"

Crowley shook his head, "See…. If I did that… then where's the fun?"

"Didn't you see?" Caith snarled, "I said I'm done! Just torture me already and get it over-with!"

"And I say, you're not." Crowley retorted, "You've got _so much_ more to do… so… I'll only do this once." He whistled, and there was a pair of flapping wings behind her.

"Oh crap..." She turned and suddenly two fingers were placed on her head, and all went white again.

 _ **10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10**_

The Rangers were all shaking Caith's body.

The Wereboar had vanished after the light subsided, and they could only hope it was in Caith's body.

"Caith! Come on!"

"Caith!"

"Wake up!"

"Don't give up now!"

"Come on!"

"Wake up Faith!" Merrick hissed.

Caith's face, which was pale just a mere moment ago, started to grow darker, and she started coughing. "God..." Her voice was rough and rigged, "Don't…. yell..."

The Rangers, except for Merrick, slowly backed away, "Faith! You're okay!" He hugged her, getting a grunt out of her.

"Merrick… oxygen… losing!" She gasped out.

"Oh… sorry." He let her go to look at her, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I can tell..." Her voice was rough before she cleared her throat and looked at the others, "And besides… I should be the sorry one…. I totally screwed up..."

"You saved us." Taylor reasoned.

"Yeah… you stopped that faker." Max added.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry." Cole finished.

Caith leaned against a tree close by, "Maybe it's time you found out why I can't control myself during full moons anymore..."

 _ **Flashback while Caith speaks…**_

" _It was… a day after Cas opened the portal to Purgatory…"_

"Stiles!" Caith ran up to her boyfriend as he was grabbing a bite to eat at the nearby grill place.

 _"Scott hadn't been around for the last few days, and Stiles was trying to find out what he was doing."_

"What?" He narrowed his eyes on her as she sat down.

 _"I don't think he was really happy to see me..."_

"Look…. I know you're still looking for McCall-"

"It's _Scott_ , Caith…. Why can't you call him by his first name anymore?" Stiles bit into his sandwich.

"I…. I was just…. Look… I… I know you're upset about it..." Caith shook off her shock, "But… I mean… what could he _possibly_ be doing?… If you ask me… I think he's hitting it up with Malia, and not telling us."

Stiles looked down at his plate, "I know what's up with him… and that's not it..."

"Then what's your theory?" Caith asked gently.

 _"It was about then that I felt something Stiles just… snap… No real explanation to it..."_

"I think we need a break." He breathed out.

Caith frowned, "W… what?"

"I think we need to break up, Caith." Stiles sighed, "I can't take it anymore…. Not with your constant nagging, and badgering."

Caith looked at his eyes, as she reached for his hand, her silver bracelet touching his fingers so he wasn't anything else.

 _"It_ was _the real him so… I knew he wasn't kidding..."_

"Stiles… I..."

He pulled out of her grip, "Just go..."

"Stiles-"

"God damn it! Just leave!" He all but shouted.

Caith's eyes started to water before she got up and ran out of the restaurant.

 _ **Flashback End….**_

Caith took a deep breath, "After that… I felt… whatever it was that made him my anchor…. I felt that leave in that moment… Stiles Stilinski isn't here for me anymore…. And the only person I can count on to control my shifting is me."

She looked at everyone, who was staring at her, open mouthed.

"If I knew what was up with him…. If I could just help him…. Maybe things would be different." Caith sighed, then looked at the ground and scuffed, "Then again… it was that same day… that Gabriel took me here… see, I ran…."

 _ **Flashback while Caith speaks….**_

Caith ran all the way to the Stilinski house, tears threatening to run down her face.

She had forced her entire closet into her bag, making them small enough to fit with her weapons thanks some enchantments she learned from a book on magic.

 _"I was…. Well… heartbroken… and I don't take heartbreak easily..."_

Caith shoved the rest of her things into her other bags, and ran at Boar speed out of the house, planing on a last minute check of the town's perimeter before she left the town for good.

 _ **Flashback End…**_

"After that… well… you know the rest." Caith sighed.

"Wait… I've only ever seen you with one..."

"Yeah… Gabe only sent me with my weapon bag." Caith shrugged, "Never thought about it, really… I mean… it's not like I can change them now..." She sighed, "Look… point is… I'm a hazard now more than ever… I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?" Max frowned as they got to their feet.

"I'm saying…. While I'm here… at least for now… the best thing for you guys is to stay away."

She gave them all one last glance before she rushed all the way into the woods.

"Faith!" Merrick called out, but got no response.

They could only watch as she disappeared from their sight, as the moon rose high into the sky.

* * *

 _Okay... this chapter was harder to write than I thought... but... hey, at least it's up._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next Week... next Chapter._


	11. A Lonely Way part IV

_Alright... here's the final part of_ A Lonely Way _... also the final chapter before a two week holiday break._

 _Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Merrick grunted as he got up the next morning, and noticed the absence of Caith and her bag in the bed next to his.

"First chance I get… I'll be dragging her back." Merrick vowed softly.

 _ **11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11**_

Merrick was sweeping the floor close to the pool table when he noticed a man with a flannel shirt and a worn out baseball cap sitting with a girl who had a freakishly young resemblance to Caith sitting at the counter.

"What can I get you?" Willie asked them.

"I'll have a pork sandwich." The man replied with a gruff voice.

"Alright. What about you, Miss?" He looked at the girl.

"Meatiest meal you've got!... Please." If the resemblance wasn't enough… she _sounded_ like Caith too! She just sounded a lot more hopeful and innocent.

"Wow… wanna get something on those bones, huh?" Merrick smiled at her.

The girl glanced at him, and smiled, "Yeah… I love me some meat!"

Merrick chuckled softly, before he shook his head, so innocent, and yet… still the same smile and appetite for meat.

"So… what are you doing here?" He asked kindly.

"We were just in town to check on some friends of ours." She explained while Merrick sat down beside them and Willie went to make their meals. "They came by asking about pollution… uh…" She looked at the older man, "Right dad?"

Merrick's eyes went a little wide. The man beside her is her dad?! Bobby Singer?!

"Yeah… don't know why though." Bobby shrugged.

Merrick cleared his throat softly then looked at the younger Caith and noticed her bracelet, "Hey… what's that?"

"Oh… this? It's a gift from dad for my birthday a few years ago." She replied frowning, before Willie came back out with their meals and it grew into a grin, "Yay! Meat!" She tucked right into that thing and started devouring it like there was no tomorrow.

Merrick, Willie, _and_ Bobby all looked at her before they all started chuckling.

"You can breath at anytime." They chorused.

Caith lifted her head up, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she finished her bite, "I know that."

Merrick smiled at her before clearing his throat and looking at Bobby, "Hey… uh… do I know you from somewhere?" 'Do I know you from somewhere?' Yeah… the Caith he knew would've caught the bluff within seconds.

"He owns an Auto Salvage shop in South Dakota." The younger version informed him, "That's probably it."

Merrick shook his head and looked at Bobby, "Could I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure." He nodded and got up with the Ranger, walking over to the pool table, "What is it?"

"Uh… first… I'd like to say… please don't get pissed…." Merrick started, "And… I know you're a Monster Hunter."

Bobby frowned, then growled, "How did you-"

"I found out… by this friend of mine… seems to know a…." Merrick thought of the first name Caith told him that popped into his head, "Rufus Turner…. Who seems to know you..."

Bobby sighed, "Best friend since I started."

"Great… uh… question though..." Merrick gulped, "Do you know anything about Were anchors?"

"You got a werewolf problem in town?" He frowned.

"No." Merrick quickly replied, "Uh… well… not exactly… there's this Were _boar_ …. Who thinks she's a hazard to me and her friends because she can't control her shifting..."

"Ah… so… what's the problem?" Bobby questioned.

Merrick sighed, "She _had_ an Anchor but…. They had this… falling, I guess, and she's not connected to him anymore… so… could I step in?"

Bobby thought for a _long_ second before replying, "Maybe…. If she's gotten over her fear."

"How can she do that?" Merrick frowned.

Bobby shrugged, "Easy… get her pissed enough to attack you… then refuse to leave her when she freaks."

"You say that like it's easy."

"It's the only shot you got." Bobby reasoned, before there was a car honking outside, "And I better get going… my daughter gets real antsy before she…. Helps." With that, he grabbed his food to go, paid for it, and left.

Merrick groaned and walked back to the counter, where Willie had his special ready for him.

"Hey… uh… Merrick… do you know why Caith hasn't come out yet?" Willie asked as Merrick ate.

Merrick shrugged, "She was out late… that's all I know."

 _ **11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11**_

"Here Caith, Caith, Caith…." The team called out, waving pieces of Caith's favorite foods as they walked through the woods, "Come out, Come out, wherever you are..."

"This… is completely ridiculous." Merrick sighed, "We're never gonna find-"

"I can't believe you idjits can't listen to a simple instruction."

They turned to see Caith leaning against a tree, her arms folded.

"Faith! Thank… goodness..." Merrick stopped himself from saying God.

"Don't." Caith sighed, "Guys… when I say I'm a hazard-"

"You're not." They countered.

Caith rolled her eyes, "Trust me… if I hadn't been in control when that Shifter got you guys… I would've killed _you_ and forget about my body. Trust me… I almost did it before… hell I _killed_ someone because I lost control before… I can't do it again."

The team looked at each other before Merrick nodded, "Alright… fine… if that's what you want..." They walked away, leaving Caith alone with Merrick.

"Faith-"

"Merrick…. just…. leave…" She turned away.

"Why are you so determined to be such a total..." Man... was he gonna regret this… "Bitch." Caith's back stiffened. "All you have ever talk about is the fights you have. So what if you fought against the Devil, and was possessed by his right hand, that hasn't even happened yet! And you know what…. The only other things you talk about is Hunting and killing. Shifters, Weres, Demons, Angels. Not to mention you talk about your demigod stuff all too much. You taught Luke Castellan, and your stupid Pack how to hunt when they probably never wanted to do it in the first place. Do you ever do something for yourself?" Caith was starting to shake with anger. "Your real father didn't care whether you lived or died, why should you care about his family and their ways?"

Caith turned back around, and threw a punch at him, "You son of a bitch!" She grabbed his jacket collar and threw him into a tree, "Ares is an emotionless bastard!" Merrick tried to move, but Caith kicked him back, and held an arm at his throat, "All that crap that got dumped on me from those stupid lives and quest?! That was his crap and _their_ lives! He's the one that can't do anything! He—" Merrick moved away from another swing, and fell to the ground, Caith moving right on top of him, "He wasn't there when mom died!" She threw a punch at him again, too angry to stop. "I never want to be like him! I don't wanna be heartless! I never wanted to act like one of his damn soldiers! So I always tried to change that! My life was never fair! I didn't deserve what happened with me!" She got off him, and kicked his side. "And I don't deserve to hear your perfect thoughts on my life." She shoved him into the tree.

Caith was breathing heavily as she looked at him, her eyes glowing red with pure rage.

Merrick grunted softly… well… his plan work… he thinks.

He slowly got to his feet, and put a hand to where she punched him… which felt red and hot with pain. He looked at her with a faked look of horror, but, thankfully, she was too pissed to noticed the falseness, "Faith..."

 ** _11-============================================================================================-11_**

Caith's eyes slowly widened, and she backed away, "Oh my god..."

Merrick shook his head softly, "I… I didn't…. why didn't you ever…?"

Caith leaned her back against a tree, still clearly in shock, "I… I never thought about it…" She looked down, "I can't believe I did that… I did the one thing I was afraid of..."

"But that's a good thing… right?" Merrick decided playing dumb was his best chance at getting her to open up.

"Yes… that's what he did when I needed someone's to help but…. Contrary to what I keep seeming to do… hurting people I'm close to _isn't_ what I call fun." She whispered softy. Merrick walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me, Faith…" He assured, "Why didn't you before?"

"…It never came up?" She gave a soft, worry filled, smile, then frowned and wiped his lower lip, "Damn… didn't mean to make you bleed..." She moved her jacket sleeve and used it to wipe it off his face.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Pleasure..." Caith looked down, sighing.

"Faith… you don't have to be afraid with me… just… know I'm gonna be here for you." He assured.

"Merrick? Are you forgetting that I could go back to my time… at any given moment?" Caith glanced up at him.

"No." Merrick lied easily.

Caith breathed a scuff, "Bit….." She pursed her lips.

"Jerk… I read your journal… I think I noticed you adding 'Jerk' to the end of your signature." Merrick smiled.

Caith smiled a little more, then wrapped her arms around him, and sob softly.

Merrick, who wasn't used to being hugged like this, stood stock still for a moment before he hugged her back, "Hey… don't… don't cry…"

Caith bit her lip, and slowly pulled out of the hug, "Sorry..."

"It's alright." He assured, "Now… Willie could _really_ use some help…."

"You really want me to come back?..."

"I have a feeling you won't need to worry about shifting for a while." Merrick assured.

 _ **11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11**_

The two had made it back to the Roadhouse, right as Caith heard the Impala's and her dad's Chevrolet Chevelle's engines disappearing from town.

"Great… you guys are back." Willie smiled at them, "The Pool Tournaments tonight… and I could use a hand with getting everything set up."

Caith froze. She forgot _all_ about her fake signing her up. "I'm doomed." She whispered.

"Don't worry… I hear you're almost a pro." Willie assured, "The others that signed up… I bet they've got nothing on you."

 _ **11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11**_

"Willie…. I'm getting creamed!" Caith hissed to the worker later that night.

The team had come to support her… but it was clear that the other competitors were way better than her.

She wasn't used to pool unless it was for money… and even then it's a small crowd watching! There had to be a good chunk of the town here!

"You're still in this, Caith, don't worry." He assured.

"Willie… there's no way, I can pocket the eight ball if they haven't gotten a foul, or-" Before Caith could finish, the sound of the cue ball hitting the side, but not another ball got her attention. "Missed! Yes!" She hissed the last part.

She walked over to the table, her cue stick in hand.

"You've got this Caith!" Cole clapped.

"You can do it!" Alyssa did the same.

"Go for it!" Max mimicked them.

"Go Caith!" Taylor and Danny cheered.

"Knock it in." Merrick smirked, his arms folded.

Caith took a deep breath as she got in front of the cue ball and readied herself, "Sam… Dean… I won't let all your tips be for nothing..." She looked at where her last few balls were, gulped, then struck the cue ball.

Within second, it hit one of her balls, then the other… and they both went in.

"Yes!" They cheered softly.

"That's good right?" Max whispered to Merrick.

"Yeah… cause that's the last balls she has to put in… meaning… she can go again and win." Merrick nodded.

 _"No pressure."_ Caith grumbled, to which Merrick rolled his eyes.

Caith got in front of the cue ball again, and looked at where the eight-ball was. She readied her shot, and thought back to all the times her friends and family played and hassled.

She shot the cue ball, and it struck the eight-ball with ease before it started rolling.

"Come on… come on..." The team and Caith hissed softly.

The eight-ball rolled to the edge of a hole and stayed their for a long moment, much to Caith's horror, before it fell in… no wind, no bump… it fell in.

"Yes!" They cheered.

Caith put her cue stick down, and went over to her friends, and pulled them into a huge hug… before looking over at Merrick, who was glancing away. "Get in here will ya?" Caith grabbed his arm and pulled him into the now full group hug.

 _ **11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11**_

That night, Merrick was getting ready for bed while Caith was in the shower.

"Alright… what am I forget…." Before he could even finish, he hit his forehead, "Hey, Faith?"

"Yeah?!" She shouted over the water.

"Where's your bracelet?"

Caith was silent for half a minute before he heard a fist pound on the Shower wall, "DAMN IT!"

"I'll be back!" He sighed and walked out of the roadhouse.

 _ **11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11**_

Merrick put Caith's bracelet on the night stand an hour later, then put tape over it to keep it there.

"Really?" Caith shrugged on one of her 'Camp-Kill-Joy' shirts, and walked over to him, "I'm not gonna lose it if I have it on my wrist, ya know."

"Not taking any chances." He replied.

Caith rolled her eyes before she slowly took the tape off, and put her bracelet on. She chuckled when she saw the look on Merrick's face, "Sam and Dean are hunters with fake IDs… don't you think they'd know how to get out of handcuffs and other things?"

"Good point." Merrick nodded softly.

Caith smiled gently, and looked over at her bag, "Hey… why's it open?" She walked over and started to close it.

"Oh… I put your weapons back while you were still in there." Merrick replied.

"That reminds me… how can you be so good at shooting your Animal Crystals and dealing with the recoil… but be nowhere close to being able to dealing with the recoil of a gun?" Caith questioned.

"The gun is a modern weapon." Merrick replied.

"The first revolver was made by Samuel Colt in 1836. The first official gun -By definition- was made by the Chinese in like… 1,000 BC." Caith informed him.

"How do you…?"

"I know a thing or two about weapons." She shrugged, before pushing him over to his bed, "Now… anyway… it's late… we gotta get to bed. I've got a feeling it's gonna be a long week."

Merrick sighed as she laid down on her bed, "Alright… night."

"Night." She smiled, before turning away, and her usual snoring came about a minute later.

Merrick looked at her before he got in his bed, and turned out the light. "Sleep well, Faith."

* * *

 _Well... that ended nicely..._

 _Before I forget, I know Philip Andrew wasn't in_ Secrets and Lies _... my story... my ideas... and it's not exactly the episode... you'll see in two weeks..._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Two Weeks... next Chapter._


	12. More Secrets Than Lies

_Alright... I'm back! Here with a new chapter... this is the first of three_ Personal _favorites, mainly because they helped me through some rough spots in my life._

 _Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

"That's the coolest car I have ever seen!" Caith exclaimed as Merrick showed her his new car… which, seeing as he had no clue how to drive it, he got for her.

"Good… cause it's yours." Merrick tossed her the keys.

"You're kidding." Caith decided, "Dude… how'd you even _buy_ one of these?!"

They were staring at a bronze and silver shaded 1983 Mazda RX-7.

Caith had been eyeing it from the Tuesday after the whole Anchor problem, which was a week ago, and Merrick had finally scrounged up enough money to give it to her, since she wouldn't shut up about it.

"Well… I got the others to help." He shrugged, "You wouldn't stop talking about it."

"It's the first Mazda RX ever made! Of course, I wouldn't!" Caith brushed her hands against the exterior, looking through the window at the interior, then up at him, "Wait… why aren't you driving it?"

"I don't have a license… remember?"

"Oh…" Caith nodded before her eyes went wide, "Oh shit!" She pulled out her real wallet and cursed under her breath, "And… according to this… I won't have mine for another six years!" She groaned loudly.

"How exactly do we get driver's license anyway?" Merrick questioned.

Caith sighed, and looked over at him, "We're gonna need to go to the DMV first."

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"How did you…?"

"You think I'm a natural born idjit?" Caith showed him some of Willie's records, "I asked… then begged."

"Okay… so… what now?" He asked as the two walked into the DMV, which was almost empty.

"Easy..." She walked up to the counter, "Excuse me?"

The lady behind it looked up at her, "May I help you?"

"Yeah… me and my friend are 18 and I'm here to fix a mistake on my driver's license while he is here to test for his permit."

The lady looked at her, then Merrick then back at Caith,

"May I see it?"

Caith nodded, and gave her driver's license.

"18 you say?" The lady looked at Caith long and hard.

"Yes." Caith nodded stiffly, "I don't know why it has 1992 as the year."

The lady then looked at Merrick, who seemed to be getting fidgety, "Alright… you can take your test..." She gave Caith a book, and, in turn, Caith gave the book to Merrick, "Just study up for a few minutes."

"Easy." Caith assured him.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

It was not.

Merrick was second guessing himself the whole time, but Caith seemed to have full belief in him.

Merrick walked out and saw Caith smirking. "Did something happen?"

"Well… I'm not the only driving expert in our group." Caith showed him his new permit, "You passed."

"That's great!" Merrick took it in his hands.

"Yeah… now…" Caith looked at the DMV, "I need my license fixed… please."

Caith had to take a driver's test.

She passed with flying colors.

And was now driving the '83 Mazda down the road, with Merrick in shotgun.

"Yes!" She smiled happily.

"You know… sometimes I wonder if you ever ran for something speed related!" Merrick called over the wind, seeing as how they had the top down.

"And then I wander where's your sense of fun!" Caith smirked as she came to a stop close to a library, "Now… why did you wanna come with me to the Library to begin with?"

Caith turned off the car, and they both got out.

"What? Can I not have an interest in books?" Merrick rolled his eyes.

"No. No you cannot." Caith's smirk turned into a smile.

They walked into the library and Caith looked around before she spotted her favorite section and pulled Merrick with her.

"What are all of these?" Merrick questioned when he saw Desktop computers.

Caith was about to give him a weird look when she remembered, "Right…. 3,000 years…" She typed something into one of them and pulled up whoever was last on its recent files, sighing. "Sam really should cover his tracks better…."

"He was here?" Merrick raised a brow and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah…. looking up…." Caith typed in a few codes before something weird came up, "Memory stuff."

"Why would he be looking _that_ up?" Merrick blinked.

Caith shrugged, "I only paid attention to them _after_ Sam got out of collage."

The New Ranger nodded, "Okay… so… what's this about?"

Caith shrugged, before she looked at where he was looking up before her, "Looks like I'm paying a visit to Las Angeles though. He canceled some fees that were going to a motel there."

"You can't go alone." Merrick reasoned.

"Yeah, I can." The Demigod scuffed, "And I will." She deleted all the files that Sam had made properly and turned off the computer before she made her way out.

"You'd have to be insane." Merrick followed her.

Caith sighed as she got to the driver's side, and he got to the shotgun, "Well, then…. Color me insane."

"What if we need you here?" Merrick questioned as they got inside the car and Caith started the engine.

She looked over at him, "Do I also need to take you to a phone store?"

"…Apparently, yes." He nodded.

Caith grumbled a few choice words in Greek before she backed out of the Library Parking Lot and headed for a Phone shop nearby.

 ** _12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12_**

"Don't you dare park the car."

Caith parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition for good measure.

"Don't you dare get out of the car." Merrick growled.

Caith got out of the car, and the new ranger followed.

"Don't you dare-"

"Merrick." Caith turned to him, "Look, it's a Hunter's job to figure out what the hell happened there and stop it."

Merrick shook his head, "That doesn't mean I can't go with you."

"You'll get yourself killed, Merrick!"

"You don't know that." Merrick reasoned.

"Yes, I do!" Caith snapped, "And I don't want Princess Shayla's stupid mourning to haunt me for the rest of my fudgin' time here!"

Merrick stared at her, before shaking his head again. "Faith… please… let me help."

The Hunter growled, before sighing, "You're not gonna stop till I say, yes are you?"

Merrick smiled softly, "Nope."

Caith banged her head on the top of their car.

"So, is that a yes?"

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"Alright, so… what's a witch doing in the city of Angels?" Caith asked Crowley, who had gotten topside, over the phone.

 _"If I knew, I'd tell you."_ Crowley assured.

Caith rolled her eyes as she changed lanes, "Crowley, we both know that's crap."

 _"Look, I don't know, so there."_ Crowley hung up.

Caith grunted as she threw the phone behind her, "Man he's a dick."

Merrick was about to ask before he shook his head, "Never mind..."

Caith rolled her eyes before groaning, "Alright… look at that map for me?" She handed him a GPS devise.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"Merrick, I've been changing lanes willy silly for the last hour, I only know where Beacon Hills is. I never drove to Las Angeles before." Caith sighed.

Merrick sighed before he looked at the devise, "Uh…"

"It's called a GPS, it should tell us where we are, and where we need to go." Caith grunted.

"Alright..." Merrick nodded slowly.

"I told you we'd make it." Merrick smirked as Caith pulled the car up to a motel.

"You're lucky you're needed as a ranger." Caith glared at him as she parked.

Merrick rolled his eyes as they got out, "Okay… now… how do we find the Witch?"

"Well… we need to look for hex bags." Caith rubbed the back of her neck, "There's no really good way to find a Witch unless someone just suddenly drops dead."

"Hex bags?" Merrick raised a brow.

Caith hit her head on the top of the car again, "Why me?"

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"Alright..." Caith looked at her things, "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" Merrick raised a brow as he pulled out his things and put them on the single bed in their crappy Motel room.

"My Witch killing gear." Caith replied.

"Uh…. Witch… killing… gear?" Merrick questioned.

Caith shrugged, "I don't hear _you_ coming up with a way to stop this witch."

"Well… maybe they're not doing-"

"They're making people lose their memory, Merrick. It's something bad." Caith cut him off.

Merrick sighed, and put down a small bag filled with bullets, "I think you're looking for these…. I'm guess cause you labeled them…."

"Witch Killing Bullets." Caith finished with a sigh as she looked over the bag, "Yep… once we find that son of a bitch… these'll do great."

"And how do we-"

Caith glared at him, "Merrick, if you're gonna keep asking questions, I'm gonna force you back into the car and take you back to the Roadhouse."

Merrick rolled my eyes, "Fine… but really, how are we gonna find them?"

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"Found 'em!" Caith found a hex bag in a recent victim's house.

"Really?" Merrick squatted down to where Caith was hanging off a staircase, looking in an open area on the drywall beside it.

Caith held up the hex bag for him to take, which he did. "Now… can you help me up before I fall?"

"Oh, sure…." Merrick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up carefully.

"Thanks." Caith breathed out, before they got to their feet, "Now… all that's left to do is track down the witch, with that."

Merrick raised a brow, then looked away sighing, "This should be fun…"

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"This is impossible!"

"Should've told you it wasn't easy."

Merrick glared at Caith, "You should've told me we were gonna be going through a Garbage Dump!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Caith rolled her eyes, "Look… just… tell me when you find the-"

"I think I found it!"

Caith turned and saw him holding up a dead cat, with its back cut out. "Alright… so… they're from town, and they're probably gonna keep going." She looked at the back then recoiled a bit and fake gagged in her mouth.

"Great." Merlin nodded, oblivious.

"Now can you put it down? It reeks!" Caith grunted.

Merrick rolled his eyes and put down the dead black cat, "Alright… now where do we go?"

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"Alright… talked to the garbage guy…." Caith got in the shotgun seat after talking to one of the Dump's workers.

"Not the weirdest thing you've ever said." Merrick noted.

"Yeah, well, he said it belonged to an Isiah Triem." Caith showed him the house's address.

"A guy? I thought those were-"

"It could be a He-Witch, but we won't know until you go." Caith cut him off again.

"Are you ever gonna let me get a-"

"Not when I know what you're gonna ask." Caith noted.

Merrick rolled his eyes and started the car, "You're really annoying sometimes."

Caith laughed, "Tell me something I don't know."

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

When Merrick stopped the car, albeit a little sharply, Caith went through one of her bags, "I hate this one, but it's the only one I can use."

"What is?" Merrick looked at what she had in her hands, "You know that's illegal, right?"

"Ya know, all hunter's use Aliases." Caith scuffed before she grabbed another wallet with one of her dad's first FBI Aliases, and handed it to Merrick, "And if we're on a Hunter case, we use Aliases."

With that, she got out, pulling off her flannel jacket and an official looking one on. Merrick sighed before he did the same.

They walked to the front door, and Caith knocked. The door opened and a woman with long brown hair and striking blue eyes opened it.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Agent Caitlin Alleyn, FBI." Caith showed her fake credentials, "This is my partner, Agent Rob Fell…." Merrick only gave her a weird look. "Also FBI." Caith motioned to the wallet.

"Oh..." Merrick opened it and showed the credentials upside-down.

Caith cleared her throat, pulled the wallet down, turned them right-side up, and put it back in his hands. "He's… he's new." Caith informed the woman.

She nodded as they put their badges away, "I'm Isiah Triem."

Merrick's ears perked up, "You won't happen to have had a black cat die recently, would you have?"

Isiah nodded slowly, "Yes… just three days ago in fact… why do you ask?"

"Just, curious." Caith shrugged glaring at Merrick softly, before looking back at the lady, "You hear of anyone with memory loss as of late?"

"This part of town's full of old people, so it's not uncommon." Isiah replied.

Caith nodded, not buying it, but nodded, "Thank you for your time." She grabbed Merrick's arm and pulled him over to the car. "What the hell was that question for?"

"You said-"

"Maybe I should've been more specific..." Caith sighed as they got in, Caith on the driver's side, "When we're talking to anyone that's not a hunter, we don't ask direct questions."

"Could've told me that." Merrick grumbled.

"Well I thought it was obvious." Caith mumbled.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

The sun was down, and the two were back at the Motel.

"Alright… question."

"No you're not going." Caith answered it without him asking, "Can't risk making you lose your memory."

"What makes you think I'd lose it?"

Caith put the case file in front of him, "All vics were men."

Merrick opened it and sure enough, several pictures of men were clipped inside it. "Okay… so…. you're going it alone?"

Caith shrugged, "I told you that's what I was gonna do in the first place."

Merrick rolled his eyes, "Fine… but be careful."

Caith smirked, "I always am."

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

The Hunter was getting in her car, when she heard something in the back seat and raised a brow when she looked behind it. There was nothing there.

Caith rolled her eyes and pushed her seat back a bit.

"Ow."

"Merrick!" Caith grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up onto the backseats then turned to face him, "You don't listen to others unless it's a Royal Order, do you?"

"That's not true." Merrick countered.

"Oh really?" Caith scuffed.

"Well… not…. Completely true." Merrick relented.

"Merrick, you're an idiot." Caith sighed.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

They both walked into the house the Witch lived in, Caith holding her gun in her jacket pocket while Merrick held a dagger.

There was a flash of magenta light close by and Caith forced Merrick into a wall to keep hidden.

"Alright… I know you two are here somewhere…." Isiah walked close to where they were, "And I know one of you's a special child…"

Caith growled and pushed off the wall before Merrick could stop her, "Shut up!" She held her gun at the ready.

Isiah scuffed when she saw it, "What are you gonna do with that? Shoot me? It won't even-"

"Do you know, these are _Witch-Killing_ bullets?!" Caith snarled, "I shoot you _anywhere_ on your body, and you die!"

Isiah smirked, before she moved a hand over to where Caith had jumped out from, "Now… you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little girlfriend, would you Mr. Merrick Baliton?"

Said new ranger stepped out of the shadows, "She's not my girl…. Shoot." Caith hit her forehead and nodded to him at the last word.

"Don't even think about it." Caith cocked her gun when she saw the Witch's hand not moving from Merrick's chest.

"I'm only doing this for the wrong so many have given me in my lifetime!" Isiah snapped before looking at Merrick, "And he looks so cute too…."

"Don't!" Caith readied her gun.

Isiah waved her hand and Caith flew into a wall, causing the plaster and drywall to break, and for her to fall all the way through. When she landed, she was bleeding from her mouth, and groggy.

"Now… you." Isiah looked back at Merrick, who had his dagger raised, and a hand out.

"You don't want to do this." Merrick tried to reason.

"Yes… I do." Isiah smirked, before raising her hand to his head and breathing out, " _ **'Dílege gemynd'**_."

 ** _12=============================================================================================12_**

Caith weakly grabbed her gun, having not heard the spell being spoken all the way through, and pulled the trigger on the witch, "Go…. to…. Hell…."

Isiah gasped before she fell to the ground, dead.

Caith grabbed her flask, and put it to her lips and downed the beer flavored mortal Nectar before she slowly got up and trudged over to Merrick, who was on the ground, wide-eyed. "Merrick! Come on. This is it. She's dead."

"W… who are…. Who are you?" Merrick breathed out.

Caith gave him a weird look, before she looked back at the Witch's dead body. "Damn! I was too late!"

"Who… was… that?"

Caith looked back at him and helped him to his feet, "My name's Caith Singer. That was a witch."

"…Where are we?"

Caith sighed, "I'll explain everything in the car. Come on."

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

Caith sped the two of them all the way back to Turtle Cove the next day.

Merrick was fast asleep in the back of the car, their hunt having been at 4 in the morning, and Caith wouldn't let him sleep since they'd gotten back to the motel and Caith made him pack.

Said Hunter was pissed with herself. She was too slow. She could've killed the witch before Merrick got effected.

Caith finally slammed on the breaks when they finally reached the Roadhouse.

Merrick fell face first into the shotgun seat in front of him, and Caith had to force her momentum to stay put.

"Ow…" Merrick moaned.

Caith rolled her eyes, got out, and opened the back door, "Come on."

"No." Merrick curled in.

Caith rolled her eyes to the sky, "I'm gonna kill you dicks for this later..." She looked back at Merrick and pulled him out of the car, much to his complaining.

"Let me-" Caith put a hand over his mouth as she closed the doors closed with her feet, and started moving them into the Roadhouse, thanking everyone above that Willie was out fishing for the weekend.

She pulled them over to the pool table and stood in front of it, still holding Merrick in a headlock.

"Now… I'm gonna let you go… and you're… _not_ " -She grunted as Merrick struggled to break free- "Gonna try and run away. All right? You've got no place to go to anyway. You're families been dead for like… 3,000 years." Merrick continued his struggle and Caith sighed, "It's either that, or I snap your neck right here and now."

That got Merrick to stop, his eyes widened with fear.

"Knew that'd work." Caith grunted, "Now… I'm gonna let you go, and you're not gonna try anything crazy… all right?" She didn't need a response. "Alright…" She let him go and Merrick rushed in front of her.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

Caith rolled her eyes, "I already told you."

"Well you clearly lied!" Merrick snapped.

Caith sighed, "I don't have time for this…. and clearly neither do you." She grabbed around his neck and held a nerve until he went limp. "Should've done that hours ago." She grumbled as she pulled him onto her shoulders and headed out of the Roadhouse.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"Princess Shayla? Guys?" Caith called out as she got on the Animarium… she was desperate.

"Caith?" They rushed over to her, everyone but Cole, and took great notice of Merrick hanging over her shoulder, "What happened?"

Caith waved the question off and sat Merrick on the ground. "It was a witch… she erased Merrick's memories."

"Well, can't you have her fix it?" Shayla looked at the unconscious form of her protector.

Caith rubbed the back of her neck, and breathed a soft, worry filled, laugh, "About that… uh…."

"You didn't…" Alyssa gasped.

"I got thrown through a wall! I didn't know who's on first and what's on second!" Caith retorted.

"Huh?"

"Don't start." Caith rolled her eyes before looking down at Merrick, "I held that little nerve in a person's neck, and he went out like a light."

Max got beside her, "Do you know anyone that could get his memories back?"

Caith shook her head, "No… and I didn't find a book of spells around the bitch's house either."

"So… there's no way to cure him?" Shayla frowned.

Caith shrugged, then looked around, "Hey… where's Cole?"

The Rangers looked down, not saying a word.

"Guys, I'm already on edge as is. So answer my question…. Where's Cole?" Caith growled.

"We don't know." Taylor sighed, "We were about to look for him when you showed up."

Caith sighed, got some of the gear she had in her backpack out, and gave it to the Princess. "If Merrick wakes up, give him this and he'll be out for a good… I'd say five hours. I should have the answer by then." She gave her a thin jug with pure white liquid, "I gave it to my cousin once… she didn't wake up for like… half a day… her husband -don't ask- was _not_ happy though."

Shayla nodded, "Okay… now go. Find Cole… please."

The five teens nodded, "You got it."

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"Anything?" Caith called into her com.

 _"Nothing yet."_ The other Rangers replied.

Caith sighed, "Keep looking. He's gotta be around here somewhere."

 _"Right."_ They agreed before Caith hung up.

Caith groaned, "This is gonna be a _long_ day."

"What the heck are you two doing out here?" Caith hissed as she walked up to Max and Danny, who were walking up to a farm.

"Uh, there's farms out here." Max replied.

Caith rolled her eyes, "I get that… but… why are you here?"

"Farms. Animals?" Max tried to relay his idea as they walked up a pathway, "Get it? Cole knows animals. So he might have wandered out here."

"Hey that…. that's smart." Caith noted, then blinked, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Max rolled his eyes before he headed off.

Caith and Danny looked at each other before they looked over to their right and did a double take before ducking closer to a wooden fence. A familiar face was handling some chickens.

"Max! Look!" They hissed, getting the blue ranger to look at them with a raised brow before going over and following their line of sight. "That's him!"

"You were right!" Caith praised.

Max glared at her, "Yeah."

"Call the others!" Danny decided.

Caith already had her com to her ear, "Way ahead of you, Danny."

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

All five teens were looking through a large crack in the side of the barn, and saw Cole and a girl milking a cow.

Taylor felt anger swell up inside her when she saw them smiling at each other and moved away from the hole, the others following.

"I'm going to go in and get him." Taylor moved closer to the door.

"Wait!" Caith stopped her.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Alyssa agreed.

"We've got to get his memory back before Jungle boy thinks he's really a _farm_ boy." Taylor countered.

"But… he's so happy now…" Alyssa tried to reason, holding an envelope with a document she'd printed off earlier that day, "Maybe it's better we let him live this life… but if we make him remember… we're gonna have to tell him… about this." She pulled out the document for everyone to see.

" _'Tragic accident in Amazon Jungle'_ ," Caith read, " _'Three scientist and baby from Turtle Cove'_ …... _'presumed dead.'_."

The team looked at the white ranger, all of them feeling bad… even Caith.

"Maybe Alyssa's right." Max broke the silence that had fallen over them, "He'd be better off not knowing."

Taylor made the decision for the team, "Good or bad. He should know the truth."

"And besides… we need Cole." Caith agreed and stepped in front of the others, "He's your leader…" She moved over to Alyssa, who was looking at the ground. "And leading you rangers is the path _he_ chose."

Everyone slowly nodded.

Caith smirked to herself, maybe that could help Merrick too… she just needed to figure out _how_!

 ** _12=============================================================================================12_**

Princess Shayla watched at Merrick slowly aroused from his 'slumber', "Are you alright?"

"Wh… who are you?" Merrick looked at the princess.

Princess Shayla pursed her lips. She knew Caith cared for her friends… and Merrick was no exception… but what could a little talk do?

"My name is… Shayla." She didn't need to worry about formalities at the moment, "And you're… Merrick."

"I got that." Merrick grunted as he sat up, and rubbed his neck, "Ah… what happened to my neck? It feels like a bull hit it."

 _"You're close."_ Shayla hid a smile behind her hand.

"You hit your neck on something in the woods." She decided, "But… you're okay now."

"Good." Merrick nodded before he looked around, "Uh… where am I?"

Shayla sighed. This was gonna be a _long_ talk…. Not that she minded.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

The Rangers and Caith watched as the girl, Claire, and Cole sat down some buckets and containers of fresh milk. Taylor was the only one in the open.

Caith rubbed her right temple, feeling something off… it wasn't anything to do with the pack, that much she knew, since she was in the past… unless it had something to do with the new one she's seemed to form here.

Claire noticed the Yellow ranger first and frowned, "Can I help you?"

The memoryless Ranger looked over his shoulder at her before standing up and moving the hat he was wearing up a bit to get a better look.

The others slowly moved around the Eagle ranger, looking at their leader.

"Who are you?" Claire asked them.

Caith hit the Yellow Leader's side, and nodded softly.

"We're friends of Cole's." Taylor informed her.

"Cole!" Claire looked at their friend, "Is that your name?"

He frowned, "I don't know."

Taylor walked up to them, "We really appreciate you looking after our friend. But it's time for him to come home." She put a hand on his shoulder gently.

Claire stepped up and Caith's senses were filled with a strangely familiar scent as she pushed the yellow ranger's hand down, "I think that's something for him to decide."

 _"Aphrodite… or Demeter."_ Caith realized… either way, she was a descendant, and those were just as bad as the full half-bloods to her.

Cole looked at the other four, and noticed the look in Caith's eye… a familiar one.

He stepped up and gently moved in front of Claire. "It's okay. Don't worry." He moved her away and looked back at the others before nodding and looking back at Claire. "I trust them." He took off the hat and gave it to her. "Thanks for everything." He looked back and nodded stiffly to the others before moving over to them.

Caith smirked as Cole moved over to them, and started walking away. "I'll catch up." She assured before she walked up to Claire.

"What now?" She sighed.

"You tell me… _Descendant_." Caith shrugged.

Claire's eyes went wide before she started to run away, but Caith got in front of her. "What are you?"

"Demigod. Direct Daughter of Ares. Hunter, and Wereboar." Caith replied.

"Ares." Claire scuffed, "I knew I smelled a rat."

Caith snarled before she threw a punch, only for the farm girl to block it. Caith tried for a kick, but Claire grabbed it, and tucked it under her arm before she turned it, causing Caith to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Oh… that's gonna hurt tomorrow." She grumbled before she used her other leg to sweep Claire off her feet and to the ground. Caith rolled on top of her and held her throat. "But not as much as I'm gonna hurt you. _Descendant_."

"What's wrong with being a descendant, _hunter?"_ Claire retorted before she kneed Caith off her and they both got to their feet.

"Usually meant for Romans… and I really don't wanna start on how much I hate those dicks." The Hunter replied, "And FYI, Hunters kill monsters. Demigods run-"

The sound of a sword shinning behind her silenced her.

"Meet my mother. Daughter of Aphrodite." Claire smirked.

Caith scuffed, looked down, and grabbed the blade that was about to go through her back and turned it on her owner. "You don't wanna mess with me, bitch."

Caith dropped the sword and glared at Claire.

"I never wanna catch wind of you again. If I do, you're not gonna be so lucky." With that, she ran off to join her friends.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

Caith frowned when she didn't see them at the entrance and sighed, "I need to check on Merrick anyway…"

She ran off to the entrance to the Animarium.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

Merrick was smiling at Shayla, she hadn't really told him about his life, but she was making him happy.

"Princess Shayla we've got a…." The Caith girl rushed up and saw him awake. This caused her to close her eyes, rub her temples and seethe, "Princess? I thought I said to knock him out again if he wakes up?"

The Princess pursed her lips before looking at Merrick, "Excuse us." She grabbed the Hunter's arm. "Caith?"

"Oh, for the love of...!" Caith rolled her eyes as she pulled them a ways away.

"You can't talk like that." Princess Shayla informed her.

"The guys could be anywhere! I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal, but—"

"You think it's that cut and dry? Really?" The Princess cut her off, "You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could... disappear. Who knows?"

"I gather we know each other more than you've said."

The two jumped and turned to face Merrick, who had walked over to them.

Caith scuffed, "Just a dollop."

"You can tell me. I'll be fine." Merrick assured.

"How do you know? You barely know yourself. I've known you for years." Shayla reasoned.

"You're a Power Ranger." Caith ripped off the bandage, not caring.

"I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?" Merrick frowned.

"No, it's a team. A very powerful one." Caith replied.

The Princess sighed, "She's not lying. Okay? That's why you were good at holding her off... woke up sooner than expected... I'm sure there's more."

Merrick looked over at Caith, "Why wouldn't you tell me? Being a Power Ranger... it sounds pleasant."

"It's not, trust me. It's crazy, once it was corrupt... It's not pleasant." Shayla responded instead...

"She would know. You used to fight together. Bestest friends, actually." Caith folded her arms at the two.

Merrick looked at Princess Shayla in shock, "We're... friends?..." It finally hit him. "Am I the Lunar Wolf Ranger?" The two nodded slowly. "I... I had no idea. I don't remember either of you. I'm sorry."

The sound of the fountain going off got their attention and they rushed over to see the Rangers fighting an Org.

"Look. You got the juice. You can fight every monster down there." Caith noted.

Merrick stared at the water, then looked up at her, "But... I don't remember how."

"It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike." Shayla reasoned.

"I don't know how to do that, either." Merrick deadpanned. Caith rolled her eyes before she pushed him closer to the entrance. "Alright, I'll try."

"This isn't gonna go well." Princess Shayla sighed.

Caith smirked and shrugged, "I don't know. I believe in the little flea bitter."

She quickly followed after him, grabbing his Lunar Caller on the way out.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

The Rangers were having a rough time holding off the Putrids.

"Ugh! Where's Caith when you need her?!" Max groaned softly as one kicked him back.

The Putrids he was fighting got cut in half, and said female stood smirking behind him, holding her Angel Blade. "You asked?"

Max smiled softly, then frowned, "Where's Merrick?"

Caith pointed over to where Cole was, and blinked, "You're seriously letting Cole in on the battle?!"

"No." Max countered, "He just won't leave."

Caith scuffed, "Leaders… it's in their bones. No matter the memories lost."

She cut another Putrid down, while Max kicked another back.

Taylor moved over to where they'd gotten struck by a Putrid and forced into a wooden fence, "Get out of here!"

The two nodded and started to get up while the Eagle ranger went back to fighting.

Merrick and Cole started to run right as the Org called out, "Stop!" And sent a blast of electricity at them, causing an explosion that sent them both to the ground. "I'm gonna put your lights out!" The Org slowly walked up to them.

"Cole!"

"Merrick!"

"Don't try to fight him!" Taylor and Caith chorused as the other Rangers and hunter got in front of them. "Just stay behind us!"

"Ready?" Taylor asked the Rangers.

"Ready!" The others nodded.

They pulled out their morphers and activated them, "Wild Access!"

Within moments the four rangers were all in their respective Ranger uniforms.

"Get them out of here." Max instructed Caith, who nodded as the other two got to their feet, holding their arms.

"You guys gotta run to safety." Caith informed the two memoryless rangers, "Go now!"

"No." Cole denied.

"But…." Merrick tried to reason.

"It's too dangerous!" Danny agreed, "Go!"

He pushed them away from the fight, but they still wouldn't leave as the Rangers ran up to fight the Org, while Caith hung back to make sure the other two didn't get hurt.

"Slow down!" The Org ordered as the yellow light on him glowed, and sent a blast at Taylor, who moved out of the way, causing Danny and Max, who were behind her, to take the blast instead.

Caith winced a bit as she saw their movement become sluggish.

Thankfully, Taylor jumped into the air and called out, "Soaring Darts!"

She flung three daggers at the monster, causing it to spark, and for Danny and Max's movements to go back to normal speed.

"Go! We can handle this!" Alyssa assured the two other rangers…. they still didn't move.

And, of course, Alyssa's statement was contradicted by the rangers being struck back by the Org.

"I don't think so! Red Light!" A red flash of light struck the Rangers and Caith, sending them all to the ground in pain.

"You've gotta get out of here!" Caith grunted to them.

Merrick and Cole, however, got up and moved a little closer. "Cole! Merrick! You've gotta get out of here!" Danny tried.

"There's nothing you can do!" Alyssa concord.

"I can't leave you guys." They reasoned, "Something inside tells me we could help too!"

"Well, you can't!" Max denied.

"Somehow, I think we can." Merrick retorted.

Caith and Taylor got to their feet. "Well… I think you can too! Here! Catch!" They tossed their Morphers over.

Merrick caught his and put it around his wrist before grabbing the head. Cole grabbed his and got in formation with Merrick.

"Open it… press a button and say, 'Wild Access'." They instructed once they did.

The two looked at the phones before opening them, slowly and pushing the button like instructed, then called out, "Wild Access!" As they put them to their ears with one hand and held the other out.

Within moments they were in their Ranger Uniforms.

"Yes!" Caith grinned. Things were looking up yet.

"I feel so much stronger now." Cole noted as he looked at his gloves.

"You're both still lightweights to me." The Org countered, and Caith had about enough of the stupid puns.

"Merrick!" She called out, getting his attention, "Here!" She tossed him her Dagger. "That should give you an added boost."

He nodded stiffly, "Thanks."

"We need to combine our weapons!" Taylor informed her team, who quickly did that.

They got in formation…. But Cole ran up to the Org with the Sword, as did Merrick with the Dagger.

"Merrick /Cole/ you don't know how to use that thing properly!" Caith and Taylor chorused.

"We can handle it!" They assured before striking the Org with the two weapons, sending it back.

"Huh… and he didn't even use his Lunar weapon." Caith whispered as she watched Merrick's movements.

The Rangers ran up to Cole, getting back in formation, as Merrick looked over at the Hunter.

"What now?" He questioned.

"Do you feel that weapon on your belt?" Caith started. Merrick nodded as he put his hand on the side of it. "Grab it, and turn it into a staff while saying 'Change to; Break mode'."

"Alright… I'll try." He pulled out the weapon and called out, "Change to… Break Mode!" Within seconds, his staff was in his hands.

Caith nodded, "Now wave it and call out 'Laser pool'."

Merrick nodded back and did just that, closing the monster in a green field of light.

"Now put the three spheres on the other side of your belt on it." Caith continued, watching as he did as told, "And get ready to shoot them." She nodded to Taylor.

"Let's use the Jungle Sword together!" The Eagle ranger informed Cole.

"Light's out you Signal Org!" Merrick exclaimed, before turning the handle of his staff, causing it to go out at the three crystals. "Break!"

"Savage Slash!" The others called out as Cole pulled the sword up, and struck down.

The two attacks hit the Org right on, destroying it.

"Yahtzee!" Caith jumped into the air with joy, raising her fist high.

Merrick laughed at her reaction then frowned. "Faith… I… I think I'm starting to remember."

Caith's ears perked up when he used the nickname, but wasn't convinced, "Oh… then tell me who you are."

Merrick smirked, "That's an easy one. I'm a Protector of the Earth… a Wild Force Power Ranger! Hiya!" He got into a fighting stance.

Caith smiled, "Yep… you're you." She then glanced at Taylor, "Cole?"

"Same as ever." She nodded.

Caith grinned, "Good." She was about to say something else when she heard Toxica close by. "I'll be back."

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

"Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife—" The Duchess was speaking.

"Not today you old bat!" Caith jumped through the air, grabbed her staff, and pulled it out of her grasp.

The hunter then threw it into a pole, where it became bent in the middle.

"Not for a while, anyway."

"My Staff!" Toxica cried out in horror.

"See ya." Caith quickly headed back to her friends.

 _ **12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12**_

The rangers and Princess Shayla were taking Cole to the cemetery, but Caith and Merrick kindly refused.

"Alright..." Merrick sighed as they played a game of pool, "So… what happened? You knocked me out and dragged me all the way to the Animarium… how?"

"Oh… there's this nerve on everyone's neck that if you just apply pressure to can knock anyone out." Caith shrugged before she took her shot.

"But… how do you know?" Merrick frowned.

Caith rubbed the back of her neck, "Funny thing is… I've only ever seen Dean and people on TV do it… I've never done it myself."

Merrick blinked, "Never?"

"Nope." Caith shook her head.

Merrick sighed as he took his shot before looking over at her, "Well… thanks… for helping me."

Caith shook her head, "I guess that evens us up."

Merrick blinked again, "Pardon?"

"…I repaid my debt to you when you got out of your curse." Caith explained, "Then you helped the Rangers and I defeat that Org… I couldn't let that slip past me, so I… I guess we're even."

Merrick shook his head, "Nah… way I see it?" He tossed her the cue ball, which she easily caught, "You're not one to repay debts without something in return. That's why you're still with me."

Caith shrugged, "Have I not mentioned my intense fear of heights?"

Merrick laughed, "Heights or not… you've stuck with me… and I've stuck with you… face it Faith, no matter what, you're not gonna repay your debt _just_ yet."

Caith chuckled before punching his shoulder, "Bitch."

"Jerk." Merrick smiled, feeling something inside beat faster as they spoke, but didn't know what.

* * *

 _Well... that ended better than I thought._

 _I hope everyone had a great Holiday season and New Year._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	13. Frontier Wolf

_This takes place during_ The Tornado Spin _episode, and, as the tittle states, involves a little trip to the past._

 _Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith got into the Mazda and turned on the engine, causing her favorite rock station to blast through the speakers.

 _Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans,  
way back up in the woods, among the evergreens,  
there stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,  
where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode.  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well,  
But he could play a guitar just like a-ringing a bell._

"Go, go!" Caith beat on her steering wheel as she started her long drive around the back of Turtle Cove after she finished up her 'report' with what the witch did to the people of Las Angeles' memories, "Go, Johnny, go! Go! Go, Johnny, go! Go! Go, Johnny, go! Go! Go, Johnny, go! Go!…. Johnny B. Goode!"

 _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack,  
go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track.  
Oh, the engineer would see him sittin' in the shade,  
strummin' with the rhythm that the drivers made.  
The people passing by, they would stop and say,  
"Oh my, but that little country boy could play"._

"Go, go! Go, Johnny, go! Go! Go, Johnny, go! Go! Go, Johnny, go! Go! Go, Johnny, go! Go!…. Johnny B. Goode!" Caith sang as she continued to drive.

 ** _13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13_**

Caith parked her car right outside the Roadhouse, and got out, grinning happily as she finished _'Johnny B. Goode'_. "Man, I love that song."

She got out, not noticing the Merrick with his arms folded in their room, which had a window, staring at her. She'd been gone for a day and a half, way longer than she'd said she'd be.

Caith got out of the car and walked into her job, before Merrick had grabbed her arm and pulled her into their room, "Woah! Merrick!"

"Where were you?!" He questioned as he closed their door.

"Uh… finishing up my case." Caith replied.

"For a day and a half?!" Merrick questioned, "Faith, you said it would only take you 12 hours!"

"So I took the long way around, big deal." Caith rolled her eyes.

"It _is_ a big deal, Faith." Merrick countered.

"And why's that?" Caith folded her arms.

"Because I care about you." Merrick informed her, "I care, and I worry… and I—" Before he could finish, Caith had hugged him.

The Lunar Ranger still wasn't used to being hugged like that, but wrapped his arms around her, and hugged back as best as he could.

They pulled apart, and Caith sighed, "You don't have to worry about me, Merrick… It's more my job to worry about you."

Merrick stared at her golden-green eyes, thinking of how enchanting they were, and nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah."

Caith nodded and moved her head, breaking Merrick out of his thoughts, "Anyway… so…. Anything happen while I was gone?"

Merrick shook his head, "Nope. As normal as ever."

Caith pouted, "Ah… I was hoping that wasn't the case. I was so bored on my way back."

Merrick laughed softly, and hit her shoulder, "You want this town in trouble?"

"It's not like the Power Rangers couldn't stop it." Caith slapped his shoulder back lightly.

Merrick laughed again, and Caith followed.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

The two were playing a game of pool as Willie walked out of the Roadhouse, "Night guys."

"Night!" They waved at him as they continued.

Caith was about to shoot a stripped ball, but the sound of struggling got their attention and they looked up from the table.

Caith went out first, Merrick following.

When they got outside, Caith frowned. "I'll check the back." Merrick decided when they saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah." Caith agreed.

When they split up, Caith turned her bracelet into it's Demon knife form.

She headed for the street, and checked around the sign before her heart nearly stopped. "MERRICK!"

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

They stared down at a deformed body that looked distinctly like -Caith couldn't think of anyone else- Samuel Colt… the same one that her uncles, her, and her pack had gone back in time and met to get the Phoenix Ashes.

"And you're sure we can't just-"

"For the tenth time..." Caith was slowly getting annoyed as she examined the body, before glaring up at Merrick, "No! Besides… I don't think you can explain _these_ to a cop." She pointed to the coyote like bites on him and the stake sticking out of his chest with fresh blood. "Someone killed him… someone literally inhuman."

Merrick frowned, "But… who?"

Caith scuffed before her eyes went wide, and a grin grew on her face as she got up and looked at him, "There's one way to find out."

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

Caith pulled out an old and worn looking journal from her bag as they sat in the main room.

"This…." Caith held it up for Merrick to see, "Is Samuel Colt's Journal."

"What?!" Merrick scuffed before smirking, "That's his?"

"Yeah." Caith smiled.

"Dude, no." Merrick shook his head.

"Dude, yes." Caith grinned.

Merrick grabbed for the book, "Well, let me see it!"

Caith held it away, just like her Elder uncle did with Sam when she first saw it, "Get your own."

Merrick rolled his eyes, "Alright… does it mention anything about anyone inhuman that hate him?"

"He's a hunter, you dingbat. Don't you think you'd pick up an enemy or two if you hunted like that back then?" Caith reasoned as she opened the book, "I wouldn't be surprised if…. Hello what's this?" She was looking at a page with Colt's handwriting…. and some blood.

* * *

 _October 21st, 1853._

 _Today, I battled something strange._

 _It was not your average monster either._

 _It was a something with blue eyes, but looked like a coyote, I'm not sure what it is… but I'll make damn sure I'll find out and kill it._

* * *

"Woah…" The two gaped.

"Okay… a coyote with Blue eyes?" Merrick raised a brow, "What's that?"

"A Werecyote that's killed an innocent." Caith replied.

"Okay… is that what killed him?" Merrick questioned.

"Merrick? What have I said about asking too many questions?" Caith rolled her eyes.

"Right… sorry." Merrick rubbed the back of his neck.

Caith sighed as she closed the journal, "Now… all we have to do is go back in time and kill it."

Merrick's eyes went wide, "Repeat?"

Caith rolled her eyes, "Alright; all _I_ have to do is go back in time and kill it."

"Again…. Repeat?" Merrick blinked.

"Are you gonna keep doing this?" Caith sighed, "We're going back in time as soon as I get an angel that can do that, and trust humans now…. EI, anyone but Gabriel."

"Then… who?" Merrick frowned.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

"Alright… I'm trusting you, Ezekiel." Caith noted as she looked at the angel before them.

He had dark brown slick back short hair, black glasses, and a clean shaven face. He was wearing a sleek power suit that annoyed Caith and impressed Merrick.

"Don't worry." He assured, "You'll be fine so long as you hold on."

The hunter grabbed his arm as Merrick took a deep breath in worry, before he grabbed Caith's arm.

Within seconds the sound of wings flapping got Merrick's grip to tighten in fright.

* * *

"You can let my arm go." Caith noted.

"Are we dead?" Merrick had his eyes closed tight.

Something got thrown in his chest and he barely caught it as he bent forward and grunted.

"No… but you will be if you're seen wearing your jacket." Caith noted as Merrick looked her up and down.

He would've whistled had he not seen that she still had her weapons on her… even though she was wearing early 1800's female clothes.

"You look…. Woah." Was the first thing he said.

Caith scuffed and rolled her eyes, "I'll tear that thing off if you don't take it off now."

Merrick quickly unzipped his jacket and put on the clothes she'd given him.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

When he was done, Caith whistled. "Snazzy." She smirked.

Merrick rolled his eyes, before looking around, "Where are we?"

"More like _When_." Caith shrugged, "Which is October 21st, 1853."

Merrick blinked, "How do you…?"

"Ezekiel told me before he disappeared." Caith replied, "Now… we need to go."

Merrick sighed, "Fine.. just… tell me I don't look ridiculous."

Caith nodded, though she was inwardly laughing her ass off. He was wearing the exact same clothes Dean had worn when they were here, only shrunken down to fit him.

"You're fine." Caith had her best poker face on, "Let's go… before the sun sets."

"Right." Merrick nodded before they both set off.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

"Hey… question." Merrick spoke up after they'd been walking for half an hour.

"What?" Caith glanced over at him.

"If we're supposed to be in the wild west… why can't we get some horses?" Merrick asked, "It'd be a lot faster."

Caith opened her mouth to counter before considering what he just said, "You know what… that's actually a good idea."

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

"Thank you." Caith smirked as she took the reigns of two horses from two men with new black eyes.

Merrick's mouth was open in awe, "You scare me sometimes… you know that, right?"

Caith shrugged, "Hey, we got horses, like you wanted."

Merrick rolled his eyes and took the reigns of a silver-like haired horse with a gray mane and tail while Caith stroked the side of the other, which was an almost bronze-like haired horse with a black mane and tail.

Merrick tried to get on his, but couldn't get a hold, while Caith easily got on the saddle on her first try.

She moseyed the horse over to Merrick's side, and held out a hand, "Let me help."

"No, no…. I've got it." Merrick assured as he tried to get on the horse, only to fall on his back this time.

Caith laughed and the horses neighed at him.

"Alright fine." Merrick grunted as he got back to his feet.

Caith held her hand out and Merrick took it, Caith made her horse go around the one Merrick was using fast, causing Merrick to get into the air a bit, before she slowly let one of his feet get on the foot hold, before he grabbed the top of the saddle and got all the way on.

"Thank you." Merrick nodded to her.

"Pleasure." The hunter smiled softly, "Now… come on…" She readied herself for the real riding. "Heya!" She flicked the reigns and kicked the horse lightly, causing her to follow the command and start to canter quickly.

Merrick sighed before he flicked his reigns and kicked the horse lightly like she'd done, "Heya!" He followed the command as well and started to canter after them.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

"Come on, Merrick! It's like you've never ridden a horse before." Caith glanced behind her as they were riding on an open plain.

"I… haven't!" Merrick grunted as he tried to keep up.

Caith laughed happily as she looked ahead, "I've done this so much… it almost feels like driving a car…. Or riding a bike… which I will teach you how to do when we get back."

Merrick rolled his eyes before spotting a building close by, "What's that?"

"Whoa…." Caith slowed down her horse, Merrick doing the same beside her, and followed his line of sight. "Looks like an old building."

"Think we should check it out?" Merrick frowned.

Caith glanced over at him, causing him to sigh, before they made their horses go into a soft trot.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

"Silver."

"Pardon?" Caith looked over at him.

"The horse. That's the name I'm giving him." Merrick elaborated.

Caith shook her head, "Only you, Merrick…"

"Well… what about you?" The former Org looked over at her, "Surely you have a name for yours."

"Yeah." Caith assured, "Clarisse."

Merrick nearly stopped Silver and looked over at his companion, "What?"

Caith let a soft, sad, laugh escape her lips, "Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you about her… she was my older half-sister… before Lilith had killed her to break one of the 66 seals to free Lucifer."

The horses neighed and almost stopped at the mention of the demon and Devil.

"Woah now… easy Clarisse." Caith pet her mane, "They won't hurt you."

"Easy Silver… easy..." Merrick did the same.

The horses slowly returned to their simple trotting, letting Caith and Merrick continue talking.

"You know… Princess Shayla really cares about you." Caith noted.

Merrick cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush that had slowly started to form on his cheeks, "It would never work out."

"Why? Is it some sort of law?" Caith frowned.

"Well… no… but I can't get distracted." Merrick replied.

"Distracted? That's your excuse?" Caith narrowed her eyes on Merrick when he nodded. "That is the single most _dumbest_ thing I have _ever_ heard!"

Merrick sighed, "Well… I don't think it would've worked out if I tried now… I've made it pretty clear."

"You could try again." Caith reassured, "I could have the Princess come down and you-"

Merrick held up a hand to her, "No. It's not worth it."

"Not worth it? Merrick you love her!" Caith retorted.

"I can't!" Merrick snapped, "Can't you see?! Even if I _wanted_ to… my heart now belongs to someone else!"

"Who?!" Caith snapped back.

They stopped their horses to glare at each other.

"You wouldn't care." Merrick rolled his eyes.

Caith let out an angry snort before making Clarisse go into a quick gallop.

Merrick watched her and his heart began to sink.

Why'd he have to say that?

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

When they reached the house, they tied their horses to a tree and Caith calmed them enough to keep them from neighing loudly.

They walked closer to the house and Caith picked up the sound of a coyote trying to make it's den. She gulped softly and glanced over at Merrick. She'd barely spoken a word to him since their short argument… but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him.

"I'll go in." Caith decided, "Alone."

"Absolutely not!" Merrick denied, "You're not gonna go in there without knowing what's really in there! That's suicide!"

Caith rolled her eyes, "I don't care." She went for her gun in it's holster, dropping her bracelet seemingly unnoticed, before she got up and walked to the front of the house, where she kicked the door in and walked inside. "Hey! Beastly!"

 _ **13=============================================================================================13**_

Merrick waited with baited breath. He'd messed up, and he felt ashamed. He could've just ruined their friendship right there.

He heard the sound of Caith's gun, then a loud scream, then a snarl… both of which were Caith's… definitely not the Werecyote's.

The Ranger looked around for something, anything really, that could work against a Were, when he saw Caith's bracelet, and an idea hit him.

"Faith, you're a wonderfully beautiful genius." Merrick whispered absentmindedly as he took the bracelet in his hands and had it turn into it's Angel Blade form before he ran into the house to save his friend.

 _ **13=============================================================================================13**_

Caith barely held the were away from her throat.

It was only half-shifted, but so was she… and even that was barely helping.

"You can not beat me." The Were hissed.

Caith groaned as he -The were's voice gave it away- tried to go for her neck. Either to turn her, or kill her… she wasn't sure which, but she didn't want either one… her life as a were _boar_ was hard enough!

She was at the mercy of her weakening strength when the door opened again.

The sound of a blade shinning perked her ears, but she had little time to react, because the Were took his chance and went for her throat.

"Don't touch her!" Merrick's voice rang out, but it was too late…

The Were had bit her neck.

 _ **13=============================================================================================13**_

Merrick saw red when the Were bit his friend.

"You didn't just do that!" Merrick snarled before he ran up, jumped in the air, and stabbed the were straight through the heart.

Amazingly, his eyes and mouth glowed before he went limp, his form changing back to human.

Merrick blinked before he rushed over to Caith, "Faith? Faith can you hear me?" He put a hand to the other side of her throat. There was a pulse, but just barely. "Faith! Please! Wake up!" He begged.

The sound of wings flapping reached his ears, but he didn't look up.

"Move." Gabriel moved Merrick off his favorite play toy, "She needs nectar and a sedative… both of which are in the saddlebag… I put them there."

Merrick nodded and rushed out to get them, worry clear in his features.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

Caith was laying in front of Merrick as he rode them back to town, Gabriel had help her, but he didn't know if her demigod blood and wereboar blood would destroy the lycanthropy.

Right now, Merrick was even more worried. Her bracelet was on his wrist, and with each step Silver and Clarisse -Who walked beside them- took, it felt like it was getting heavier and heavier.

They finally reached down and Merrick carefully got off Silver and pulled Caith down into his arms so her head was resting on his shoulder.

He tied the horses to a post with one hand before he walked into Samuel Colt's shop.

"Can I help….. you?" The man himself frowned when he saw Caith.

"My name is Merrick, and this is a great friend of mine Faith." Merrick introduced them quickly, "She got attacked by a Were not more than an hour ago. She's a Demigod and a Wereboar."

 _ **13=============================================================================================13**_

To say Colt was shocked, would be an understatement. He, however, nodded. "May I take her?" He reached out to grab the unconscious female, but Merrick pulled away before he could.

"I would feel better if you just helped make sure she will not become… whatever that thing was that attacked her." Merrick relented, "…I don't want to let her go."

Samuel nodded in understanding, before they walked to the back of his work shop, where he kept most of his equipment for healing those in hunts.

 _ **13=============================================================================================13**_

Merrick sat down across a deck while Samuel sat on the other side.

"Now… I don't know if this will cure just her lycanthropy, or-"

"The Wereboar was something from her father." Merrick cut him off.

"You want this done now don't you?" He smiled at him.

"Please." Merrick nodded, "I can't…. Faith she… she's my… my best friend. The one that treats me like a normal person who can make their own decisions instead of someone that can be pushed around…"

Samuel sighed before he pulled out a needle with white liquid inside, "I don't know if this will work… I've never really tried it… and there's another problem…"

"What?" Merrick frowned.

"…I don't know if this will kill her or not."

Merrick looked at Caith's neck, before shaking his head, "I don't care… if… if there's a chance… even a slim one… I… I just want her to stay the same."

Colt nodded before gingerly taking Caith's closest arm, "Alright… better start praying boy." He jabbed the needle into Caith's upper arm.

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

Caith's eyes slowly opened to see Merrick's staring at her with pure worry. "…Merrick?" Her voice was rough, but otherwise okay.

"Faith." Merrick grinned and hugged her, "You're alive!"

Caith frowned and shook her head a bit as she pulled a bit away, "What happened? I remember that were biting me then…. Merrick…"

"You're cured…. I think." Merrick assured.

"Uh… _think_?" Caith wanted an explanation.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Merrick replied.

It was then that Caith realized she was in his arms, as he rod his horse to the barn Ezekiel had zapped them in.

"Merrick?"

"Yes?"

"…Who healed me?" Caith frowned.

Merrick shook his head, "Gabriel came by… he did."

Caith frowned. That didn't sound like the Trickster's MO most of the time. "Really?"

"Yes." Merrick replied simply.

Caith nodded softly, "Okay."

 _ **13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13**_

When they reached the barn, Ezekiel was their waiting for them.

Merrick helped Caith down and they walked over to the Angel.

"You two ready for home?" He asked with a smirk.

The two nodded, "Definitely."

Ezekiel adjusted his glasses before Merrick grabbed his arm and Caith held tightly to the Ranger.

* * *

The two were suddenly back in the Roadhouse, no Angel in sight, and not a monster to be had.

Caith and Merrick shared a look before running out close to the sign.

Shockingly, there was no dead body there.

"I think we changed the past." Caith smiled.

Merrick nodded, slightly shocked, "Yeah… let's never do that again."

Caith laughed, "I make absolutely _no_ promises."

* * *

 _Okay, the next chapter's gonna be a two parter, so I hope this was a good way to it..._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	14. Three's a Problem part I

_This was my second favorite chapter to write... also, one of the toughest..._

 _Reviews are_ Greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith sighed as she laid in her bed. Turns out, while she and Merrick were in the Frontier lands, there was a bowling Org running around that Max had to face up to.

And that was last week.

"You okay?" Merrick glanced at her from where he was looking at one of Caith's hunting books she let him have, on his bed.

Caith shrugged, "I don't know… I just… I don't know…"

Merrick moved over to her, worry clear in his features. Which was another thing the Hunter couldn't grasp the reason of.

They'd been mad at each other, and then suddenly Merrick was trying to be a Prince Charming or something else gross.

"Alright, I'll bite!" Caith couldn't take it anymore, "What's up with you?"

 ** _14=============================================================================================14_**

Merrick frowned, a look of hurt crossing his face. He knew exactly why he was worried.

The full moon was coming up… and he both wanted to see of she was still normal, and he wanted to make sure she didn't almost die like that again.

"…I've just… been worried." Was the best he could come up with.

Caith rolled her eyes and sat up, "Look, Merrick… you don't have to keep treating me like I'm a little kid. I'm fine."

"And I'm glad you are." Merrick assured, "I'm just… I think that…. I'm just worried about you."

Caith sighed, "Alright…"

Merrick smiled to himself. Least she bought it... for now.

 ** _14=============================================================================================14_**

A knock on their door got their attention. "Come in."

Willie opened it, and smiled softly when he saw Caith sitting up, "Hey… you feeling better?"

Caith bit back her initial retort and nodded, "Yeah."

Willie nodded back, "Good… uh... Merrick, there's a girl in white asking for you in the front."

Caith's eyes slowly widened, Merrick's too.

"I'll be right there." Merrick assured before rushed out, leaving Caith behind.

She sighed and followed slowly after him.

Don't get her wrong, she really cared about the Princess, but… ever since she gave that advise to Merrick last week… he'd been taking it literally, and trying everything he could to get back in Shayla's good graces.

Caith saw them talking, and sighed softly.

What was she thinking? Merrick cared for the princess more than anyone… and there was no _way_ the princess didn't feel the same. Even if she _thought_ about Merrick a lot, not that it was her fault, she's still trying to be his friend, that doesn't change the fact that Shayla was a _princess_... way better than a lowly Hunter like herself.

Caith turned away, and was about to walk back to the room when Merrick called out, "Hey Faith! Wanna play a game?"

Caith glanced back at him, and saw Shayla standing at his side. "Uh… nah, I think I'll pass this time."

Merrick frowned before he nodded softly, "Oh… okay."

The demigod nodded back before she walked into their room and locked the door behind her before going into the bathroom and splashing her face with cold water.

 _"Get ahold of yourself Singer!"_ She snapped to herself.

A hunter like her, someone with so much blood and darkness on her hands, and a Protector of royalty like Merrick?… To hell with the thought.

It was impossible. As much as she hated it… it was impossible and never gonna happen.

 ** _14=============================================================================================14_**

Merrick smiled as he taught the princess how to play pool.

"Alright… what you wanna do is line your cue stick up with the cue ball…" Merrick helped her with that, "Then aim… and shoot."

Princess Shayla nodded as she did as such, and the cue ball struck a solid colored ball before going into a pocket, "That's good… right."

Merrick nodded, "That it was…"

 ** _14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14_**

The two found themselves sleeping by the pool table when Caith came out to sneak a soda since she wasn't all that tired a few hours later.

The moment she saw them, Caith forgot all about her soda and ran back to the room, slamming the door and waking them up.

Merrick jolted and looked around for the source, before he saw Princess Shayla laying against the table. "Princess…" He shook her softly.

She moaned softly as she opened her eyes and sat up straight, "Oh my… what time is it?"

Merrick shrugged gently, "I'm not sure… but you must get back to the Animarium."

Princess Shayla nodded, "Yes… of course." She walked over to the door, but turned to face him, "Good night, Merrick."

"Good night, Princess." Merrick nodded before she left. He sighed and put all of the Pool equipment back in their proper places.

He then walked into his room, where he saw Caith reading a paper.

"Sorry, not sorry, for waking you up, you're royal protectiveness." Caith grumbled as she continued to scan the page she was on for any cases that would keep her out of town a while.

Merrick raised a brow at her, "You're still up?"

"Can't sleep." Caith turned the page when no cases were evident on the two she'd been reading and continued her search.

"What are you doing?" Merrick sat on his bed.

"Looking for a case." Caith replied before smirking, "Perfect! That'll keep me out of town a whole week!"

Merrick frowned, "What?" He tried to go for the paper, but Caith tucked it under her bed.

"Nothing you need to worry about… I'll be out of your hair come morning light though." She repositioned herself so she was laying with her bed to him. "So, night."

Merrick sighed and followed suit on his bed, "Yeah."

 _ **14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14**_

An hour before daybreak, Merrick got up and carefully pulled the paper out from under a snoozing Caith.

He opened it to the page she'd been looking at and started reading an article.

* * *

 _ **Missing Person turned Double homicide**_

It's no surprise so many people who come to Angel Grove find it truly fascinating, but… this?

It all happened a week ago with one Katherine Hillard disappearing on Sunday afternoon.

Sources tell us she was going to a party, but never arrived, causing panic and mistrust amongst her family and friends.

It is unknown the events that happened between, but yesterday two bodies were found dismembered. Only one of which identifiable.

That of the missing Katherine Hillard.

Lord knows if the killer will be caught.

* * *

Merrick stared at the words in shock. Katherine Hillard was the second Pink Mighty Morphing Power Ranger… who'd want her dead?

The sound of Caith grunting and turning got his attention, causing him to put the paper back where he found it and for him to go back to his bed and lay down. Her earlier statement making even less sense.

"She isn't gonna be back for a week?" Merrick whispered in worry.

 ** _14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14_**

True to Caith's word, she was gone by morning light.

It's been two days now and Merrick kept looking at the paper. She'd gone to do something alone… no help… and that really hurt him.

Willie hadn't gotten a word out of him as he worked, not even getting an 'I'm fine' or 'Don't worry' when he asked if Merrick wanted to take a break… he just kept cleaning and working.

Not that Willie minded, but, it wasn't like Merrick at all… course, that's probably because Caith was out of town.

The owner sighed and walked up to Merrick as he leaned against the pool table, not even bothering to play like usual before he left for the night. "Is… everything alright?"

Merrick looked up at him and nodded, "Of course."

"So… you're not upset that Caith's gone for a while?"

Merrick stiffened a bit as he gritted out, "No."

"You know… it's not wrong to miss a girl you're close with." Willie noted.

Merrick shook his head, "I'm not close with Faith."

"Then why do you think she let's you call her that?" Willie raised a brow, "When she told a customer her name a few days ago, they called her Faith one time and she sucker punched them out."

"Oh… right." Merrick nodded as he remembered her anger that night, then sighed, "And I don't know… I think it has something to do with her Ex."

Willie nodded, "You know… I won't hold it against you if you want to go after her."

"But how? She took the car." Merrick reasoned.

 ** _14=============================================================================================14_**

Willie tossed him a set of keys, "There's a ride out back… if you don't mind a little company since it belongs to someone."

Merrick smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Willie assured as he rushed out. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hey… it's me… mind helping a friend?"

 _"Depends."_ A male voice replied, _"Am I gonna owe you a drink afterwards?"_

Willie chuckled softly, "No… But… trust me… you're gonna wanna do this."

 _"Alright… I'm in my truck anyway….."_ The sound of the Ash tray being moved could be heard, _"Willie?… Where are my keys?!"_

Willie rubbed the back of his neck, "That's… part of what I need you to do… please?"

There was grumbling on the other end, _"Fine. But I better get my keys back."_

With that, the call ended.

Willie sighed softly, "That went well. Least he agreed."

He put his phone down which still showed _Call ended on_ _ **Rufus Turner**_.

 ** _14=============================================================================================14_**

Merrick sighed as he got to the back.

He saw a tan 1978 Dodge Truck sitting there and he walked over to it carefully.

"Alright… let's see what's in this baby." Merrick looked over the back.

"Maybe something that doesn't belong to you." A voice called out behind him.

The Ranger jumped and turned to face the one that spoke.

"W… Who are you?" Merrick gulped.

"Rufus Turner." The person, an old man, replied, "And you are?"

"Merrick Baliton." He responded.

"Merrick…" Rufus nodded slowly, "What are you doing by my car?"

"Uh…." Merrick couldn't think of anything.

Rufus pulled out his gun, "Tell me, right now… and I won't shot."

"I'm looking for a friend." Merrick said quickly, "She took my ride, and Willie-"

"Willie?" Rufus cut him off, "Willie Rickferd, Willie?"

"Uh… yes…?" Merrick wasn't too good on last names.

Rufus rolled his eyes, "Of course that'd be his favor."

Merrick frowned, but shrugged it off, "Either way… I need a car and…"

Rufus sighed, "Where's your friend going?"

Merrick smiled softly, things were looking up.

 _ **14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14**_

They came to a stop outside a motel.

"That's the car!" Merrick looked out the shotgun seat.

Rufus sighed and turned his truck off, "Alright… you better hope your buddy's here."

"She has to be." Merrick mumbled before he got out and looked at the door in front of the car.

He knocked on it, and there was an annoyed, "No I don't need any towels!" Giving him the answer he wanted.

He opened the door, and stepped inside.

The smell of rotting food met his nose first, then a piece of paper hit his face.

Merrick saw Caith leaning against the back of a table, her back to him, but clearly sleepy.

"Faith?" The Ranger called out softly.

Caith's back went stiff. "Son of a bitch." She got up and turned to face him. "What?!" She snapped.

"…Uh… how's the case going?" Merrick asked lightly.

"Leave before I kill you." She growled.

The sound of Rufus' truck leaving got their attention and Merrick gave her a weak smile. "Too bad my ride's gone…"

Caith punched the closest wall to her, really pissed, but clearly also tired.

"Have you been pulling an all nighter?" He walked over to her.

"No!" Caith snarled, then coughed back a yawn, "I'm fine."

"You're not." Merrick countered as he got up to her, "Faith, you need sleep."

Caith turned away, "I said I'm fine!"

Merrick grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "And I can see in your eyes that you're not." He had her sit on the only bed in the room. "Faith, please… the case-"

"Is the reason I wanted to come alone! Don't you have an Org to fight?!" She snapped again.

Merrick, a little taken aback by her tone, gulped, "Faith… I… well… no… not that I know of… but-"

"But nothing!" Caith cut him off, "Look, I'm fine. End of discussion!"

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be so snappy."

Wrong thing to say.

She punched him across the jaw and he groaned in pain, before he sighed. "Faith… please…"

Caith groaned and turned away, "Can't you just hitch a ride to Turtle Cove?"

"No." Merrick shook his head, though he knew he could… he just wanted to help Caith.

Said Hunter was still angry. "Whatever." She walked back to the desk, fully intending to go back to her work, when she slipped out of the chair, completely wiped of energy.

"Faith!" Merrick rushed over to her in worry.

"Alright..." She grunted as he helped her up, "Maybe a little tired."

"Here." Merrick led her over to the bed and laid her down, "Get some rest… wake up when you want."

Caith grumbled something he couldn't hear or understand before she got under the covers and he soon heard her snoring.

He smiled softly at her before he walked over to the desk and sat down, "Might as well get started while she's asleep."

 ** _14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14_**

Caith woke way too soon for Merrick's liking.

"You're not getting up." He denied as she got to her feet.

"Merrick, this is my case." Caith bit, "I can do as I want with it."

"Why did you want to leave Town in the first place?" He frowned, "I thought-"

"It's not because of the Orgs, or anything." Caith sighed heavily, "It's because… well…" She looked down, not wanting to finish.

"Well what?" Merrick sat beside her.

Caith shook her head, not wanting to tell him, which is also when an idea popped into it. "Wait a second!"

She got up and rushed to the papers on the desk, all of them organized… until she threw them around, looking for the one she needed.

"Aha!" She grabbed it and looked it over. "I figured it out!"

Merrick raised a brow before looking over her shoulder to read the page, " _'Some Cupids have been known to put a third identical marking on a third person, this is where the "Love Triangle" came from. Two of any three of the same marking will fight for the third. This has always been a male and male or a woman and woman fighting'_."

"My gut's telling me that the other body was a girl." Caith informed him, not caring if he'd read the newspaper or not.

"So… what are we looking for?" Merrick frowned.

Caith shrugged, "Not sure… but if it's an angel… my blade can kill it."

"I'm not letting you go out their alone." Merrick retorted.

"Merrick, I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself." She sighed.

"I don't care." Merrick put a hand over hers, "Faith, please… let me come with you."

The hunter growled softly, "Fine."

Merrick smiled, "Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret it."

 ** _14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14_**

"Here Cupid, Cupid, Cupid." Caith spun her sword in here hand as they walked close to a bar that was packed with couples.

"How can no one see your sword?" Merrick looked at the people walking by.

"It's called the mist." Caith replied, "All Demigod weapons can have it."

"Oh." Merrick nodded stupidly.

Caith rolled her eyes before the sound of someone walking out of the bar got their attention and they hid behind a tree.

Three people stepped out, two girls one guy, the girls arguing back and forth while the guy looked like he wanted to run for the hills.

"That's gotta be the latest vics." Caith mumbled.

Merrick nodded before the two girls yelling at each other got their attention, "That's not good…"

"Let's go." Caith grunted and walked out from behind the tree, Merrick following.

"You will never love him more than me!" One of the girls, this one with black hair and blue eyes snarled at the other girl, who had fiery red hair and green eyes.

"You wanna bet?!" The other growled.

"Hey, hey!" Caith and Merrick got between them as they were about to attack each other.

"Move!" The one with blue eyes snapped.

"She started this." The other snarled.

"No you started this!" The blue eyed one tried to scratch the other one but Caith pushed her back.

"Alright… you're not gonna do that." Merrick reasoned.

"What makes you think you can stop us?" They pushed them away and grabbed each other.

"This is bad." Caith grumbled softly. She grabbed Merrick back a bit and forced him behind the tree again.

 _ **14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14**_

The two found themselves back in their motel room less than an hour later.

"Alright so..." Merrick sighed.

"I'm going back to that bar and finding that son of a bitch." Caith packed some of her gear.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Merrick frowned.

"Yeah." Caith nodded, "I'll be fine seeing as how love isn't my thing as of right now. The cupid can't get me."

"How can you be sure?" He questioned.

"…Trust me. I'll be fine." She replied.

"I know… but…" Merrick sighed, "What if you fall under the spell?"

"What?" Caith looked over at him, "Look, my heart's been beaten the crap out of, it's not like a Cupid could do anything to change that. He can't make me do anything I don't want to do. That includes loving something who probably doesn't love me back."

With that, she walked out.

Merrick sighed, "Same here…" He followed after her.

 ** _14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14_**

"Stay." Caith locked the doors to the car as she got out.

"Faith!" Merrick called after her as she got out.

She turned and glared at him, "Look. Stay here, don't come out, and most importantly, _do not_ check out any girls."

Merrick was about to retort when Caith slammed the door shut and walked away.

He growled and pulled out his phone before pushing the only number on speed dial.

Caith's herself.

It rang, and rang, and rang…. Then it stopped.

 _"You've reached Caith."_ She started.

"Faith! Hey." Merrick breathed a sigh of relief, "Listen-"

 _"I can't get to the phone right now cause I'm either sleeping, out someplace and forgot it, or too pissed to answer. Either way, leave your name case/problem and location at the Beep."_ It beeped after that.

Merrick pulled the phone from his ear and frowned at it before pressing it to his ear again, "Uh… it's Merrick… same case as you… and still in your car… please let me out so I can help… bye." He hung up.

 ** _14=============================================================================================14_**

Caith ignored her ringing phone and looked around.

Nothing weird yet.

Well… that was true… until someone bumped into her, "Watch it bit…." Caith's sharp comment died in her throat when she saw who it was.

Princess Shayla.

"P… Princess?" She hissed and pulled her away from the bar doors.

"Caith?" The Princess frowned.

"What are you doing here?!" They questioned.

Caith took a deep breath, "I'm on a case. Your excuse?"

"….I wanted to make sure Merrick was okay." Shayla replied simply.

Caith sighed, accepting the answer, "Alright, well he's fine. He's in the car, actually…"

"I thought Merrick was on the case with you?"

"No, he _stormed_ in on me while I'm on a case." Caith countered, "Now… why aren't you on the Animarium?"

"At the moment, I'm not needed." She replied.

Caith bit back her anger and simply glared at the sky. Thinking every cuss word to every Angel up there.

Merrick couldn't wait anymore and reached over to the driver's side to unlock the doors.

Once done, he got out and headed for the bar.

"Look, you shouldn't be here." Caith was trying to reason with the princess.

"It's my duty-"

" _Was_." Caith countered, "You protect the WildZords, Princess… you're the _Ranger's_ guide. But not mine." She took a deep breath. "I don't do authority. Hell, they can shove their damn rules up their ass for all I care. Now step aside. I need to find a damn Cupid before more people…."

Caith's voice was silenced when she saw Merrick walking in, along with Princess Shayla.

The three locked eyes and a Cupid flew around them at inhuman speed, marking two, while a second Cupid marked the third with an identical symbol.

Caith's eyes went wide as she not only felt the mark, but saw a flash of the one that put the third on.

"…I'll be right back." She didn't take her eyes off where the Cupid disappeared to.

Caith headed off before Shayla could grab her.

 ** _14=============================================================================================14_**

Merrick walked over, staring at the princess' eyes, "Princess… what are you doing here?"

"…I wanted to see you." Princess Shayla smiled at him.

A part of Merrick was really happy she had come, but the other part… "D… do you know where Faith just went?"

Princess Shayla's smile faltered for a moment before she shook her head, "No."

"Oh." Merrick nodded slowly before glancing at the Princess' lips, "Uh… I better….." Before he could say anything else, something came over him and he kissed her.

It felt just like it did 3,000 years ago. If not better.

 _ **14=============================================================================================14**_

"Come out you son of a bitch!" Caith yelled outside the bar, having seen the Cupid go out this way, "Or I'll do more than kill you! I'll-"

"You'll what?" A voice questioned her from behind.

Caith turned around, expecting to see a…. very natural looking Cupid, but… that was not the sight she saw, thankfully!

"I take it you're the big cinchona. The big guy?" Caith looked at the man before him, "The frudgin' son of Aphrobitch herself?!"

"You watch your tongue!" Eros snapped.

"No. You take this damn mark off me and my friends!" Caith pointed to her chest, where she felt the mark still engraved, "It's supposed to be _two_ people with the mark. Not _three_!"

Eros rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes… I'm familiar with that, thank you."

"You son of a literal bitch better take mine off then." Caith was losing her patients.

"What makes you think _I_ put a mark on you?" Eros scuffed, "You could very well be that boy's one true love."

"He loves the princess." Caith retorted, "I can see it in his eyes when we talk about her."

"Are you so sure?" Eros retorted, "What do _you_ know about love anyway? I can see into your mind, Caith Singer. I know your past. I know your future. I know everything there is to see about you."

"The hell do you think you are?" Caith rung her fingers, getting really pissed.

"You're brother." Eros replied, causing Caith's eyes to widen, "On Ares' side of course."

Caith huffed a bit in amusement, "Oh… right, I almost forgot you were one of the three that came from that stupid slut and my jackass blood father."

Eros' eyes grew dark, "What did you just call them?"

"Do you really think I care what the Gods think of me? I hunt and kill their own, without even a second thought. Our damn father _cursed_ me since **birth** with my stupid Were blood." Caith snarled, "Now… take the damn mark off my chest, or I'll call the real Cupid that put them on the Princess and Merrick to change it."

"You can't change a mark once it's set, girl." Eros snarled, "You can only kill one of the others that has it to live out your life with."

"I will _never_ kill the Princess!" Caith snapped, "Besides, I'm the one that should die. I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"What makes you so sure of that?!" Eros was growing impatient with her stubborn thinking, "What makes you so sure you know what you're doing?!"

Caith pointed her gun at his chest, "Don't make me. You've still got crap to do in later years, Di Angelo told me. So, either you A) get the mark off and stop screwing with people here, or B)…." She cocked her gun, "You get prepared for half a dozen rounds in that thing you call a noggin." She raised it higher, showing that she wasn't kidding.

" _Or_ ," Eros smirked, "I let you deal with your so called ' _Friends_ ' Merrick and Shayla."

Caith didn't need to turn around when she heard two people breathing heavily behind her, "Oh crap."

* * *

 _Next is the second part... I hope it's good..._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	15. Three's a Problem part II

_The second part of 'Three's a Problem' is here._

 _It took me a while to actually write it, so I hope my hard work was worth it..._

 _Reviews are_ greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith kept her eyes on Eros, though every bone and muscle in her body wanted to turn to Merrick to explain.

"You frudgin' son of a bitch." She cocked her gun again.

"Oh, don't blame me." Eros responded, "I just wanted to get you here."

"So all those people?" Caith was getting pissed, "You marked them and let them kill each other for the hell of it?!" She put her finger on the trigger, ready to push it, "Wow… very dumb of you!" She shot at the God's head, but it, obviously, didn't do any damage.

Eros grunted softly, as he face healed up, "I'll make a deal with you."

"Like I'll ever agree to a deal with a God!" She snapped.

"I'll take the mark I put on either you or that Princess back there… but," He held up a finger, "You have to swear on the River Styx that you won't kill a god ever."

Caith snarled, "No deal."

Eros frowned, "But–"

"I kill, I have blood on my hands, and I'm fine with that." Caith cut him off, "Even if I kill a god… a 'family member' if you wanna go by blood, I will feel _nothing_. You people aren't my family. You have never been there for me. The only family I have is my mom's husband. The one I share a last name with."

"So that's it? You'd rather die for that pretty couple behind you?" Eros questioned.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Caith snarled before she turned her right wrist and her bracelet turned into it's Angel Blade form.

Eros took a step back, "What are you doing?"

A smirk twitched onto the hunter's lips, "Oh… that's right… you may not be an Angel, but you bred your _species_ of Angel… you're just as affected by this as any Feathered–Ass up there."

"So that's your game plan? Kill me?" Eros growled.

"Not quite." Caith dropped her gun, positioning the blade in front of her chest, "Not even close, in fact."

"Faith… don't." Merrick couldn't really see what she was doing, but he didn't like it.

The Demigod glanced back at him, "Don't tell me what to do." She plunged the blade into her skin.

Blood slowly started to pour from her lips as she fell to her knees. Then, on her side. Before she finally gave one last breath. Dead.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Merrick rushed over to the Daughter of Ares, quickly followed by Princess Shayla.

"No… no, no, no!" Merrick turned her on her back and pulled the sword out of her chest, "Faith! Faith wake up!"

He put a hand lightly on her cheek and looked at her eyes, which were dull. No light at all.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

"Caith." Princess Shayla looked at her in horror. She'd sacrificed herself… for their love.

Anyone could see Caith's jealousy for Merrick and the Princess… even if she didn't admit it.

Shayla knew she and Merrick couldn't be together back then, and Caith was trying to help change that so that could be together now… but maybe she was slowly falling for the Wolf Ranger in the process.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

"No…" Eros groaned softly. Seeing as how the triangle was broken.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Merrick heard him groaning and growled softly, enraged that Caith had killed herself to stop him.

"You sick… twisted…" He snarled as he got to his feet, grabbing Caith's sword.

"I…" The God took a step back.

"Son of a Bitch!" Merrick stabbed him clean through, anger for Caith's sacrifice burning its way into his heart.

This caused an even brighter glow to come from the blade as it started to make Eros glow.

Merrick twisted it deeper and, finally, the God went limp.

The Ranger pulled the sword out and dropped to the ground, feeling drained.

He slowly moved back to Caith, who was growing colder by the moment. "Faith… please… don't leave."

"Caith… you're needed." Shayla took her hand while Merrick caressed her face with one of his own.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

 _"Surprise!" Caith was surrounded by her pack for her eighteenth birthday._

She laughed happily, "Ah! Guys! You shouldn't have."

 _"See? We told you we'd make something special out of today!" Liam wrapped an arm around Caith's shoulders._

The birthday girl smiled, "That you did buddy." She punched his shoulder lightly.

 _"Here comes the took ten–hours–to–figure–out–how–to–bake–in–our–oven Cake." Stiles rolled in a cake that had blood red icing as the main cover and white icing around the edges with 'Great B-Day Caith' writing in Greek, in green._

Caith laughed softly, "Thanks, you guys!" She wrapped her arms around her friends, kissing Stiles' forehead.

 _"It's a good reminder that I figured out how to bake it." Noah reminded his son._

 _"Details, details." Stiles chuckled softly._

Caith cut the cake after making her wish and passed it around before taking a bite of her own slice. "Mmmm! This is so good!"

 _"Thank you." Melissa and Noah chorused, glaring at their sons._

 _"See? We knew you could do it." They smiled innocently._

Caith chuckled, shook her head and continued to eat her slice, going back for another when she finished.

She was about to go out to the living room with her friends to open her presents when something grabbed her arm.

"What the?" She turned around and she held her heart, "Cas, you've really gotta stop popping into my dreams."

Castiel didn't say anything to that. "Gabriel sent me."

"Oh… kay?" Caith frowned, "So… explanation on why the fudgin' hell you're in my dream?!"

"It's not a dream." Castiel replied.

"What do you mean it's not a dream? The only other way I'd be reliving this is if I was….." Caith's words caught in her throat as realization dawned on her and her eyes widened. She turned around and saw that her memory was still playing out, even if she wasn't there. "In Heaven."

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Merrick put Caith in the back seat of the Mazda as carefully as he could.

"Merrick… maybe we should leave her here?" The princess advised.

"And let some snot-nosed stranger cut her up to find out why she got stabbed? No." Merrick got in the driver's seat as Princess Shayla got in Shotgun. "And besides… she once told me that all Hunters were salted and burned at their death so they wouldn't come back."

"Merrick… you're… you're gonna listen to her on that?" Shayla gasped, "But…"

"Faith's never cared about any other way of her funeral… a Hunter she is, and a hunter she's gonna go as." Merrick gripped the wheel as he drove them back to the Motel.

"…You care for her, don't you?" Shayla raised a brow.

"She's my friend." Merrick replied quickly, glancing over at the Princess for a moment before looking back at the road. "That's all she ever has been."

The princess shook her head, "That's not what I can see, Merrick. She cares for you in a way I don't think even I've ever done."

"That's not true." Merrick whispered.

"It is." Shayla replied, "Merrick, she cares for you so much that she's been helping you get back with me, even though you've been very thick headed with the whole ordeal, she came here to get away from it, to get back to what she feels is better. She left, not because she was mad, but because she wanted us to be happy."

Merrick let it sink in, remaining silent the rest of the way.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

"I need to get back." Caith breathed heavily as she stood in the woods of Beacon Hills that she was remembering. "Before Merrick burns my bones."

"It would be too dangerous." Castiel reasoned.

"Screw it being dangerous!" Caith glared at him, "If I wanna get back into my body, I will!"

"You can't!" Castiel denied.

"And why the hell not?! Is it because of Uriel? Or Zachariah? Who damn it?!" Caith shoved him back with all her rage.

"It would take too much power."

"You can resurrect a man from hell and put him back on earth. You can sure as _hell_ resurrect a woman and put her back on earth!"

"What part of 'No' can't you grasp?" Castiel questioned.

Caith was at her wit's end. She punched him with all her might.

Bones cracked, but they weren't his.

"OW!" Caith retracted her hand and held it, feeling the pain of her knuckles.

Castiel just flew away.

"Well, there goes that plan." She grumbled.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

Merrick parked the Mazda outside the Roadhouse after bringing the Princess back to the Animarium.

He turned off the ignition and took a few deep breaths before he banged angrily on the dashboard.

"Why! Why did this have to happen?!" He snapped as he banged, letting out all his frustration out on the interior.

Tears fell from his eyes as he did. Not from the physical pain, but from the emotional.

He finally breathed out, "Why does every bad thing happen to me?"

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Caith walked around her memories, trying not to get lost in them. She was trying to find something… anything… that would help her get out.

Still no dice.

Finally, she fell to her knees, tears slowly falling from her face, "Why does every bad thing happen to me?"

Caith's memories started to glow around her as a deafening scream filled the air.

Obviously, Caith had to cover her ears, her eyes shut tightly.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Merrick finally got out of the car before a deafening scream filled the air and he was forced to his knees as he covered his ears, his eyes shut tightly.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

The sound of gasping filled the Mazda as Caith shot bolt upright.

"Holy Crap!"

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Merrick heard her voice and his heart leaped into his throat.

He scrambled to his feet and opened the door that Caith was facing.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

Merrick didn't know how long he stared at her, but… however long it was, Caith kept staring back.

Finally, his face broke out into a grin, "Faith!" He, stupidly, tackled her into the other door in a hug.

"Gah!" Caith grunted softly but didn't really mind it, seeing as how she missed him.

"I missed you." He grumbled.

"I couldn't have been gone for more than five hours." Caith noted, slowly pushing him off her.

Merrick blushed a bit as they repositioned themselves, "Still…"

"And what makes you think—"

"I haven't let anyone other than me touch you, meaning I know you're not a Shifter… and I know you're not a ghost, cause I can grab you.. and I know you're not a demon because of this." He slowly pulled her collar down, revealing her tattoo. "I saw it back when we first met remember?… It's an Anti-Possession sigil, right?"

Caith nodded, "Yeah."

Merrick let go of her collar and looked up at her eyes, "I'm… _really_ sorry I let you kill yourself, Faith."

She shook her head lightly, "I had to do that to stop that jackass from letting any more people die."

Merrick nodded slowly, "Still, though…"

Caith put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Merrick…"

He wrapped his arms around her and let out a soft whimper.

Caith sighed softly, before patting his back, "Hey… I mean it, man…"

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

The two were back in their room, Caith taking a shower while Merrick sat quietly on his bed.

Caith stepped out, fully dressed, and frowned at him, "You sure you're okay, man?"

Merrick looked up at her, "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine."

She sighed softly as she walked over to him, "Merrick… come on man, don't lie to me right now." She took his hand lightly.

They both felt something right then but chose to ignore it, opting instead to sit there in silence for a few moments.

"…I just… if I hadn't walked into the Bar…" Merrick shook his head in dismay.

"It wasn't your fault." Caith reasoned, "You couldn't have known… even I didn't."

"But I, in some way, had you kill yourself." Merrick replied, "I…"

"It's not like you were the one holding the blade, Merrick… it was purely my choice." Caith assured.

"Faith…"

"Merrick, please just… let's leave it at that." The hunter sighed, "I'm really tired and I don't wanna argue with you tonight."

The ranger nodded softly, "Right…"

Caith got up and was about to move to her bed when he grabbed her hand lightly. "If… if you're really tired, I wouldn't want you to fall on your face before you got to your bed."

Caith's eyes slowly widened, but she nodded nonetheless and laid down on his bed.

Merrick smiled softly at her, "Night."

"Night." She grumbled softly before getting a little more comfortable and closing her eyes, letting sleep take her.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Merrick watched her for a moment before getting into the bed himself, no use having her pissed if she smells his scent on her bed.

He turned his back away from her before he felt something on his side. He looked down and saw her arm laying across it.

A soft smile stayed on his face as he took it gently before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

"So… an Org's taking brides?" Caith looked up from the Turtle Cove's newspaper.

"Yeah… but we know where they're being taken." Cole replied.

"How was your case?" Danny questioned as the team and the Hunter sat around a table in the plaza.

"Uh… it was…" Merrick and Caith looked at each other before looked back at them, "Just your average one."

"Oh." The others nodded.

"What was it? That was killing those people?" Alyssa asked gently.

Caith shrugged, "Don't know for sure… Merrick was the one that killed it, though."

Merrick nodded, "I, uh… just went on instinct… don't know if I could do that again… or even explain what happened."

"Oh." The team frowned.

"Now… back to before… you said you know where the Brides-to-be were?" Caith looked at Cole.

"We have a pretty good idea." He nodded.

"Well, what's the plan?" Merrick raised a brow.

Taylor shook her head, "No way either of you is being told."

"What? Why not?!" They blinked.

"You just got off a case of your own… why do you wanna jump back into this right now?" She questioned.

"Because that's how our lives are." Caith replied, "Look, we're not saying we can help with the Org… but we can help find the brides."

The five looked at each other, before sighing, "Fine… we'll tell you when we're sure where they are."

The two others nodded, "That's all we ask."

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

Caith tapped her foot as Merrick sat, morphed, on his Savage Cycle a few hours later.

"Faith?" He finally sighed.

Caith stopped her tapping, "Sorry…"

"No… not that." Merrick shook his head lightly, "I… I wanted to say thanks."

Caith turned to him, "Pardon?"

"Thanks for letting me on that case…" Merrick replied, "Thanks for letting me in on your life again."

The hunter folded her arms, "Not like I had a choice."

"You did." Merrick reasoned, "You could've just thrown me in the back of a Taxi and told the driver to take me back to the Roadhouse."

Caith sighed heavily, looking out at the landscape beside their left, "Yeah… well… that's not me."

"I know." Merrick replied, a smile on his face.

Caith's com-link finally went off and they both jolted a bit before Merrick started up his Cycle, _"Merrick! Caith! We're chasing the Org. See if you can find the Brides. They've got to be hidden in the church."_

"Alright. We're on it!" They nodded before the connection was cut.

"Hop on." Merrick instructed Caith.

Caith nodded and got behind him.

The Lunar Wolf Ranger sped off to the nearest church.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

They got off when they got in front of the said church and headed inside.

"This is the place." Merrick stated the obvious, which earned him an annoyed look from his companion.

"They have to be around here somewhere." She agreed nonetheless.

"Let's go." He nodded ahead of them before rushing off.

"Least there's no crying statues." Caith grumbled softly as she followed.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

They looked through every room they could, still no sign of any brides.

"Damn this is getting annoying." Caith growled softly before she smelt something… something weird.

"They've gotta be somewhere..." Merrick looked through another room before looking back at Caith, "What's wrong?"

Caith looked up, "I think I know where they are."

A smile appeared once again on Merrick's face, "Lead the way then."

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

The two found themselves running to what Caith was figuring was an old basement storage room.

"This is the last place anyone would look." Caith noted, "They gotta be here!" They hurried down the steps.

The two got down another step and the sound of the woman screaming, "Help let us out." But really _really_ muffled got to the wereboar's ears.

"Told you so." She smirked before she followed the voices and Merrick followed after her.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

They turned a corner before getting in front of a door.

Merrick tried the handle and groaned, "Ah, it's locked." An idea came to his mind, "Hold on, we'll get you out of there!" He pulled out his saber, but Caith quickly stopped him. "Faith?"

Caith kicked the door in with ease. She glanced back at Merrick, an impish smirk on her face. Merrick just rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He grumbled before they rushed inside.

They both heard the muffled screams and Caith turned around to see… "Oh, that's just wrong!"

Several brides all looking like manikins.

"What?" Merrick turned to face them.

"Don't worry, we're here to free you." They assured.

Merrick sent a blast at the thing holding them, and all the brides turned back to normal.

"He did it." One smiled before they all rushed over to hug Merrick, shoving Caith back.

"Ah.. it was nothing." Merrick assured them.

"For _you_ maybe." Caith grunted softly. No one paid her any mind.

 ** _15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15_**

Danny walked into the Roadhouse later that day, feeling depressed.

"Hey." Caith walked over to him, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied shortly.

Caith sighed and sat beside him, "Danny? Cole just called and told me what you did… it was very selfless of you to give up the one you love to protect her."

"I know." He responded, "But…"

"Why did it have to be you?" The hunter figured. She then breathed a soft laugh, "You know?… I asked myself the same question every time I put my pack in danger on a case. Why was I stuck in this life? Why'd I have to pull my friends into it?… And you know what I always answer?"

Danny shook his head.

Caith smiled softly, "It's in my blood. And it's in theirs to help the people they care about."

Danny nodded, before smiling, "Thank you, Caith."

She nodded back, "No problem, man." She patted his back before she got up and headed to her room, where Merrick was waiting for her.

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

He had heard her small speech and was really amazed that she felt that way.

"You really think that?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when she closed the door.

Caith raised a brow at him before breathing a soft laugh, "Stupid though it sounds… yeah."

"It doesn't sound stupid to me." Merrick reasoned.

Caith smiled at him, "Thanks… though…" She shook her head, "Never mind."

"What?" He raised a brow.

"It's nothing." Caith reasoned as she sat at the desk.

"Oh no… it's something." Merrick pulled the seat out and made her look at him, "What's wrong?"

"…It's what Eros told me." Caith sighed, "He said I could be your one true love…." She scoffed, "I still don't buy it… but…" She frowned.

"But?" Merrick pressed.

The hunter shook her head, "Forget it… it's not important."

"Faith." The former Org got in front of her, "Please… tell me. I don't want you to hide anything from me."

 ** _15=============================================================================================15_**

Caith felt exactly like she was back with Luke right then. She'd hidden that she'd been fighting Percy Jackson to make her blood pound enough for her to mentally exorcise demons like Sam.

The demigod shook her head lightly, forcing the memory away, "I know… it's just… I don't wanna talk about it."

Merrick frowned, then sighed, "Alright… if that's what you want?" He looked at her hopefully.

Caith nodded, "Yeah… it is."

Merrick pouted, "Fine."

Caith laughed softly before getting up, "Hey… how 'bout a game of Pool before we head to Z world?"

Merrick's eyes widened a bit as a smile grew on his face, "I thought you'd never ask!"

They walked out of their room and set up their game in the front, which was empty of anyone else.

They smiled at each other before Caith took the first shot. "Looks like I'm solid." A solid green fell into a pocket.

Merrick laughed softly, "So I'm stripped huh?"

"Yep." Caith chuckled.

The two didn't know, or feel it… but the marks that were placed on them… were still under their skin.

* * *

 _Not bad, right?_

 _Well, it's gonna get more interesting, I assure you._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please, no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	16. A Father's Trouble

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks... I've been busy... so, I'm sorry... but, here's the next chapter anyway..._

Reviews _are_ greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith smirked softly as she put a large bucket of rotten mayonnaise on the door that leads to their room.

Merrick was helping a customer with a meal, but Caith was bored, so she got all the rotten mayonnaise they had and mixed it with some other rotten condiments they had.

Plus, it made up for him getting all the attention for saving the brides when it was her sniffer and her strong kick that really did it.

She heard Merrick coming and quickly moved out of the way, pushing the ladder she was using with her.

"Hey." She tried to keep the grin off her face.

Merrick raised a brow, "Why's the door open?"

Caith shrugged, her grin getting harder to hide.

The Ranger sighed, "Alright… if you're not gonna tell me…" He pushed the door a little more open and the bucket fell.

The continence spilled all over him, covering him from head to toe.

He turned to face the hunter, who was laughing like nuts. "You didn't!"

Caith kept laughing, holding her side when it started hurting, "Oh….. d… don't… worry… it'll…. Come… come out."

The Ranger rolled his eyes before smirking, "You know… you really shouldn't have done that."

Caith raised a brow before Merrick opened his arms and walked up to her, "Oh… no… no… no… no!" She tried to make a break for it, but Merrick pulled her into a tight bear hug. "No…" She groaned in dismay.

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

She was scrapping the gunk off her clothes and skin five minutes later but frowned after noticing something.

"What the…?" Caith scrubbed a small rash on her arm… nothing changed.

Her eyes slowly widened when she noticed something even weirder… it was slowly moving up her arm.

"This isn't good."

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

Caith was at the local Library, wearing her least favorite long-sleeved jacket as she moved over to a computer and logged on.

"I can't wait for this to become portable." She mumbled softly as she looked up any reports of rashes like the one she got.

She got a big doughnut hole.

"Come on… there's gotta be something." She tried something else.

Boars effected by any of the ingredients in any of what she used.

Yahtzee.

"This isn't good." She grumbled.

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

"What's wrong with you?" Merrick raised a brow as Caith scrubbed her clothes an hour later outside.

She shrugged her jacket off and showed him the rash. "That."

"Woah!" He gasped.

"Yeah." Caith continued to scrub.

"How…?"

Caith glared up at him, "Thanks to _you_ turning the tide on my prank, I got covered in the crap."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Caith continued to scrub.

"…Do you think you'll get sick or something?"

"So long as I stay downwind of any of the smell… I should be fine." She assured.

Merrick raised a brow, "You sure?"

"Come on, man, it's not like I'm gonna just suddenly start coughing up blood or anything." Caith reasoned.

Right as she was saying that, she felt something in her chest. She pursed her lip tightly before she got up and rushed over to a tree and coughed up said blood.

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

Merrick practically tied her to her bed after he saw it.

"There's gotta be something here…" He grumbled softly as he looked over some sheets of paper.

"I could-"

"No."

"Really, Merrick-"

"I mean it."

"Will you-"

"No."

"Ugh!" Caith grunted before she coughed up a bit more blood, "Ow…"

Merrick forced himself to stay in his seat, "Don't stress yourself so much."

Caith groaned softly but did as told.

Merrick couldn't find anything.

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

It was the middle of the night and Caith was fast asleep, while Merrick kept scanning the pages he had for anything that would help.

Finally, his phone went off, causing him to jump and fall out of his seat.

"Ow…" He groaned softly. He got back up and opened it. "Hello?"

 _"Merrick right?"_ It was Rufus.

"Rufus?" Merrick grumbled, "It's…." He looked at his watch, "2 in the morning."

 _"Can't sleep."_ Was all Rufus said on that.

Merrick groaned again, before an idea came to his mind, "Hey… you know Bobby Singer right?"

 _"_ … _Yes?"_ Rufus' voice was filled with confusion.

"…Would he know how to cure a Were of a disease?" Merrick asked slowly.

There was silence on the line for a moment, _"What kind of disease?"_

"One brought on by… like something that the animal they turn into is allergic to." The Ranger replied.

There was even more silence, _"I'll have him pick you up."_

"Thank you."

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

Merrick didn't sleep for a second until Bobby walked into the Roadhouse.

"Bobby." He hurried over to his friend's dad.

"Rufus told me you have a-"

" _Not_ a Were problem." Merrick cut him off, "It's the same Were that I had asked for your help with…. she's sick… and I can't find anything to help."

Bobby frowned, "So?"

"So I really care about her, and I wanna help her." Merrick sighed.

Bobby grunted a bit, "Alright… I think I know something that could help."

"What is it?" Merrick asked as they walked out to his Chevrolet.

"…Ever hear of the Nine Herbs?"

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

"Okay… where are we?" Merrick looked out his window.

"It's a place called Beacon Hills." Bobby replied and Merrick's hair stood on end.

That was the town Caith lived in for almost two years.

"Okay… what exactly are we looking for?" Merrick looked at a list, all of which were in ancient Celtic… which, of course, he couldn't read.

"Artemisia vulgaris." Bobby started there, "It means Mugwort… least that's what people _now_ would call it."

"Okay… the next one… Echi….. Echi…?"

"Echinochloa crus-Galli." Bobby sighed, "It's cockspur grass."

"Okay… Cardamine hirsuta?" Merrick read the word and frowned, "If I even pronounced that right…?"

"You actually did." Bobby noted, "And that's Lamb's cress… pretty easy to find here."

"Okay…" Merrick nodded slowly, "Pl... Plantago?"

"Plantain plant." Bobby answered, "The rest are; Matricaria, which means Mayweed. Urtica means Nettle. Malus, which is the Crab-apple plant… and I bet you could guess the last two."

"Thymus vulgaris… Thyme?" Merrick figured the first, to which Bobby nodded, "And… Foeniculum vulgare…. Fennel?"

"You got it." He nodded.

"Alright…" Merrick slowly nodded, "So… where do we find the first five?"

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

The two found everything and were now in Sioux Falls, South Dakota… Bobby's home to be exact.

"Caith, I'm home!" Bobby called out as they walked in while Merrick brought in the piles of things.

The younger version of his friend looked over the railing of the stairs before rushing down, "Here… let me help."

She took a few bags from Merrick and led him into their kitchen.

"Thanks." He nodded to her.

"No problem." She nodded back, before looking at her dad, "Can I get something to eat? Sam promised me he'd take me somewhere… but I want to eat first."

"Did you do your choirs?" Bobby sighed.

"Of course I did."

"Caith?" Bobby sighed.

Said young girl rolled her eyes, "Okay… so I only picked up my trash… but, come on! Picking up everything in my room is hard!"

"I told you to do that yesterday." Bobby folded his arms, his younger daughter copied him.

"Yeah… I know… I've been-"

"Planning your trip with the Winchesters, I know." Bobby sighed, then looked at the Ranger, "Sorry… uh…"

"Merrick." He replied before looking at the younger Caith again, "I could help you when we get to a break if you want…"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'd like that… thank you… sir." She wrinkled her nose at the word.

"Call me Mark." That was the first name that came to mind, trying to make sure he didn't cause any trouble in her memory with his real name.

"But you said-"

"Yeah… but Mark's cooler… I think I'll change it to that when I get back to my town." Merrick lied straight through his teeth.

"Oh.. okay." Caith smiled innocently before heading up the steps and into a room.

Merrick then turned back to her father, "It's… complicated…"

Bobby shrugged, "Hey, I don't mind so long as you keep your mittens off my daughter."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Merrick assured. Not _this_ Caith anyway.

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

"Alright… in about 15 minutes this should be set enough for you to give to your friend." Bobby sighed as they looked over the green paste they'd made from the herbs.

"Okay… I'll be right back." Merrick rushed up the steps and walked up to what he assumed was Caith's room. He knocked on the door. "Knockity, knock."

There was a bark of laughter from her before she opened the door, "So you kept your promise."

Merrick nodded, "I always do."

The young Singer shook her head before motioning around the room, "Well… where do you wanna start?"

Merrick looked at the weapons that lay scattered around the floor and tables, "How 'bout putting those on a wall or something?"

Caith shook her head, "My dad's still working on that…"

Merrick pointed to the wall beside them and folded his arms afterward, raising a brow at her.

There were several spokes for weapons.

"Oh… right…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

Merrick rolled his eyes before he grabbed one of her swords, "This a machete?"

Caith nodded happily, "One of my favorites."

Merrick nodded back before putting it up on a spoke that fit it. "What's your favorite weapons… of all of yours?"

 ** _16=============================================================================================16_**

"My favorite?" Caith repeated, then twisted her wrist, letting Merrick see her dagger, "Definitely this."

Mark blinked, "That's yours?"

"Yep. My dad gave it to me when I was five." Caith smiled proudly.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"What about you? If you could choose one of these… which one would you take?" Caith wanted to strike up a conversation as they put the weapons on her wall.

Mark picked up her Colt revolver, "This one has five barrels? I love the classic revolvers."

Caith nodded, "Good choice." She took it and put it up. "Mine though."

Mark chuckled softly before he noticed another weapon on the ground, "What's this?" He picked it up to look at it.

"Oh… it's my mace… it's a Roman weapon." Caith shrugged, "You can have it if you want… I'm fine with these." She motioned to what her dad had said were originally Greek weapons.

"You don't like Romans… do you?"

 ** _16=============================================================================================16_**

"Nah…" The younger Caith shook her head, "Only good thing that came out of them was indoor plumbing and the days of the week."

Merrick gave her a weird look, "But… they've got such a great history…"

"They're complete… I think the word my dad uses would be good here, idjits." The kid reasoned.

Merrick nodded slowly, "Okay…"

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

The two were done cleaning the room with 3 minutes for Merrick to spare.

"So… where're you going?" Merrick couldn't help but ask as they sat on her bed, "With your friend, I mean."

"Oh… Sam?" Caith blinked, "Uh… we're going up to the lake near here to catch some fish with his brother."

"You fish?" Merrick didn't know that.

Caith shrugged, "First time actually…"

"I bet you'll do great." Merrick smiled at her.

Caith shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Don't think… just do." Merrick insisted.

Caith looked up at him, "And if I stink?"

Merrick shrugged, "Hey, you tried at least."

Caith smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." Merrick smiled back.

They both walked down the steps and walked into the kitchen, where Bobby was putting the continence they'd made into a container and a syringe.

"Here you go." He handed the Ranger both things.

"Thanks." Merrick nodded gratefully, "I really appreciate your help."

"Pleasure." Caith replied, "Thanks for your help with my room."

Merrick smiled at her again, "Least I could do…" He headed for the entrance.

"You gonna wanna ride, boy?" Bobby called to him.

Merrick stopped and turned to face them, "I think I'll be fine… thanks though…"

"I'll see you soon… right?" Caith called out.

Merrick looked at her her eyes and saw that her's were sparkling with joy and hope.

"Sooner than you think." He assured before he walked out.

He barely stepped out when he heard something behind a car.

He walked over to the car which is when a gruff voice spoke, "Let me guess… you want them to forget you ever existed?"

Merrick turned to face Ezekiel, "Uh… yeah… and I could use a lift."

He nodded, "I'll get their memories of you gone… I can't say the same for the Caith in this time though. She's slowly remembering."

"Will she remember who I am though?" Merrick gulped.

"I'm erasing the younger version of hers memories… not hers herself." Ezekiel assured before the sound of wings flapping covered his disappearance into the house.

Merrick turned away as the sound of a loud scream filled the yard and a bright white light filled the Singer household.

The moment it subsided, Ezekiel grabbed the Ranger.

* * *

Merrick appeared instantly in their room in the Roadhouse, the Angel nowhere around.

He looked at Caith's bed and saw her even paler than when he left her.

"Faith!" He rushed to her side.

"Merrick?" She groaned softly.

He nodded and noticed dried blood covering the top half of her bed sheets. "Faith…" He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from them. The Ranger than opened his eyes and pulled out the container and filled the syringe with the continence, "This is gonna sting like hell… please don't be pissed when I'm done…"

Merrick stuck the needle into her hurt arm.

A _very_ animal-like scream erupted from her lips at that moment.

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

Caith groaned softly as she opened her eyes, "Oh…. God…"

"You okay?" Merrick put a hand under her head gently.

"I feel like crap." She groaned again as she slowly sat up, Merrick not moving his hand for a second.

"How's your arm?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes.

"If you'd move I'll see." Caith retorted.

Merrick moved his body, but his hand stayed behind her head.

Caith rolled up her sleeve to see where the rash was and smirked, "It's all gone…"

"Thank god." Merrick breathed out.

Caith glanced up at him, "What have I said about thanking that dick?"

Merrick smiled, "Right now… I don't care…" He hugged her tightly, "You're alright, and that's all I care about."

Caith was about to say something, but she just let him hug her, not bothering to stop the feeling.

 ** _16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16_**

"So… what you're saying… while we were busy with… everything else…" Caith and Merrick blinked, "There was an Org attack?"

"Just like you said, you were busy." Danny assured.

Caith rolled her eyes before Alyssa sat with them, "Hey Alyssa."

"Hey." She smiled, "How's everything with you guys?"

"Pretty good. You?" The Wolf Ranger and Hunter chorused.

"Well… I just saw my dad off at the Bus station." She smiled sadly.

"Really? The same one that taught you how to kick this guy and 'The Surging Shark's butt himself?" Caith pointed to Danny, "That dad?"

"Yep." Alyssa chuckled softly.

"Awesome." Caith nodded in approval.

The others came over with their meals. "Hey."

Caith grinned as she grabbed her bacon burger from Cole, "Come to mama!" She started scarfing it down, causing everyone to chortal softly.

* * *

 _Like I said before, more interesting... the next chapter, however, is gonna be back to fully episode chapters..._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please, no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	17. Sing Song

_I'm_ really _sorry I haven't updated lately... I've still been busy... so, I'm_ really very _sorry... especially since this was a favorite to write..._

Reviews _are_ greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith growled softly, "Come on! Come…. Yes!"

"What?" Merrick walked over to where she was outside in the back.

"Gabriel _finally_ put a few later 2000 song I like on my iPod!" Caith grinned.

" _That's_ why you're happy?" Merrick blinked.

"Hey, I love classics, I do…. but I need a break from them every now and then." She shrugged, "Here…" She put her earbuds in his ears and handed him the player before turning on a song.

 ** _17=============================================================================================17_**

Music started to play through the iPod, making Merrick jump a bit before he listened.

 _Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,_ _  
_ _of what it means to know just who I am,_ _  
_ _I think I've finally found a better place to start..._ _  
_ _but no one ever seems to understand!_

 _I need to try to get to where you are…._ _  
_ _Could it be you're not that far?_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head!_

 _The reason that I'm singing._ _  
_ _I need to find you!_

 _I gotta find you!_

 _You're the missing piece I need!_

 _The song inside of me!_

 _I need to find you!_

 _I gotta find you!_

 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah…._

Caith turned and started walking back inside the Roadhouse, not that Merrick noticed.

He was busy listening to the song.

 _ **17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17**_

Caith hummed the song softly as she swept close to the Pool table.

"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find! To fix the puzzle that I see inside…!" She murmured, " _Panting_ all my dreams, the color of your smile! When I find you it will be alright!"

 _I need to try to get to where you are…_ _  
_ _Could it be, you're not that far?_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head!_

 _The reason that I'm singing!_

 _I need to find you… I gotta find you!_

"You're the missing piece I need! The song inside of me!" Caith continued to sweep and sing, "I need to find you! I _gotta_ find you!"

 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _ **17=============================================================================================17**_

Merrick nodded softly to the beat.

"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say…!" He murmured softly.

"Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday!" Caith hummed to herself as the Ranger grabbed a broom and started to sweep behind her.

"Where you are is where I wanna be!" The chorused softly.

"Oh… next to you…" Caith blinked back some tears.

"And you next to me…" Merrick frowned at that line.

"Oh, I need to find you…." They hummed softly.

 _Yeah!_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head!_

 _The reason that I'm singing!_

 _I need to find you!_

 _I gotta find you!_ _  
_ _You're the missing piece I need!_ _  
_ _The song inside of me!_ _  
_ _I need to find you!_ _  
_ _I gotta find you!_ _  
_ _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head!_

 _The reason that I'm singing!_

 _I need to find you!_ _  
_ _I gotta find you!_

 _You're the missing piece I need!_ _  
_ _The song inside of me!_ _  
_ _I need to find you!_ _  
_ _I gotta find you!_

 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you…_

 _ **17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17**_

When the song was over, Merrick handed Caith back her iPod. "Here…"

Caith nodded softly, "Thanks…"

"…Good song." Was all Merrick could say.

The hunter chuckled softly, "Yeah… I know."

The two looked at each others' eyes and, unknowingly, started to get closer together.

Their lips were inches apart when the wind blew at Merrick and the sound of a Wolf was heard in the distance.

"Better go." Merrick quickly headed off.

 ** _17=============================================================================================17_**

Caith glared at the ceiling, thinking of the Wolf Zord.

"Thanks a lot, wolf!" She followed after the Lunar Ranger, "Hey wait up!"

 _ **17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17**_

The team and Caith were running a woods… which, of course, had to be when something grabbed the hunter's leg, forcing her to the ground.

She looked up, no one, not even Merrick, had noticed.

Caith grunted and turned to see what had grabbed her.

Her head was pounding, but she made out a face… an all too familiar one.

"You!" She spat when she saw the Demon possessing Meg Masters.

The demon stared at her, eyes black. The demon then smirked, "Caith Singer… memories coming back to me now… you were one feisty bitch."

"Oh, I'll show _you_ feisty!" Caith kicked her back and got to her feet. The hunter then pulled out her gun and put the silencer on it.

"Don't want your little friends to hear you kill little ol' me?" Meg smirked.

"Go to hell." Caith shot the demon… nothing happened.

"Sorry." Meg got to her feet, "I'm not going down that easily." She threw a punch that the Demigod barely dodged. She then tried to kick the demigod, but she missed on that one too. "Stay still you little rat!"

It was Caith's turn to smirk, "Not happenin'." She pulled out her dagger and stabbed Meg through the chest before pulling it back out.

Meg's face glowed before she coughed up her black smoke and went into the ground.

Caith shook her head before going back on the path that her friends took.

 ** _17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17_**

Course, it would help if they weren't already in their Megazords!

Merrick was the only one of the ground, but Caith wasn't gonna get closer to the battle, or the Wolf Ranger.

Didn't help that a loud roar came from a nearby hill that caused the hunter to cover her ears in pain.

"Note to self: Always expect a loud sound with these guys." Caith made a mental note.

She looked and saw a huge… gigantic… green deer.

"Okay…" Caith looked away, "I like the cute little purple Armadillo… and yet I'm freaked out by a green dear…"

The DeerZord created some chains around the Org, that forced it to the ground… not destroyed but… it didn't come back up either.

The Zord, however, looked at Merrick, then walked away.

"What?!" Caith frowned in confusion.

She looked and noticed that the others were getting out of their Zords.

"Great. I've got a bad feeling about this…" Caith sighed.

 ** _17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17_**

Caith lagged behind the others, mainly because she didn't want to bother Merrick… but also because the leg Meg had grabbed was also the first one that landed on the ground and it hurt like hell.

She didn't hear anything that asked or told Merrick, which made her a little upset… especially when he just ran off.

"Damn it." She hissed before she jogged after him…. Only for Taylor and Alyssa to grab her.

"Let him be…" They sighed.

Caith pulled out of their grip, "Let me do my thing. Alright, I saw what that Zord did… I saw how it looked at Merrick. I could feel it." She looked at them, "The Deer Zord is pissed off, to put it simply. Merrick did something bad… or didn't do something… and now, it's pissed. That's the only reason it didn't help you guys. It saw Merrick and ran. It's Merrick's fault, not yours…" She took a deep breath, "Now I'm gonna go help the little flea bitter." She rushed off after her friend.

* * *

Caith groaned and fell to the ground, the pain in her leg flaring up, "Dang it!"

She pulled out her flask and took a gulp from it before getting back up and running again.

 ** _17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17_**

This continued several times, and Caith was just about out of her nectar when she finally saw him.

"Merrick." She called out, but the Ranger didn't hear her. "Merrick!" Still nothing.

She frowned and watched him pull out a flute.

Caith rolled her eyes, pulled out her iPod and put her earbuds in her ears… she likes Classic _rock_ not Classical… or classical instruments for that matter.

She turned on a song and listened to it until Merrick finally stopped.

She watched Merrick, not in a stalker-like manner… it was only because her leg was still healing so she couldn't really move from her position.

But, that moment was crushed when she heard her com-link go off, though she easily ignored it.

 ** _17=============================================================================================17_**

Merrick, on the other hand, felt the wind and heard the Wolf Howl… and he was getting desperate with the DeerZord!

He could feel someone watching him, but he was only focused on getting the Zord back.

He'd apologized and played, but… it wasn't the same without the Princess singing beside him.

"Why the fudging hell won't you come out already?!" A voice got his attention and he turned to see Caith slowly getting to her feet.

"Faith…. What are you…?" Merrick blinked.

"He apologized already!" She got beside Merrick, clearly favoring her left leg, "There's nothing more he can do!"

"Faith… please… be qui-" Caith gave him a nasty glare and he shut right up.

 ** _17=============================================================================================17_**

"Things aren't the same, alright! Merrick blames himself enough!" Caith continued, "But this… you…. This wasn't his fault! It wasn't _anyone's_! Humans make mistakes! Alright! We're not machines and we're not animals! So you _cannot_ hold this as Merrick's fault!"

"Faith that's enough!" Merrick forced her back, inadvertently making her put pressure on her hurt leg.

"I'm only trying to help." Caith gritted out.

"I don't want your help. It's my fault the DeerZord isn't coming out." Merrick stared at her eyes but didn't notice the pain or the heartbreak swirling within them. He then turned back to the mountains, "You should leave."

"But… Merrick-"

"Now!"

Caith stared at him before running away as best as she could, tears falling from her face in both pain and heartbreak.

 ** _17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17_**

Half an hour later she arrived back at the Roadhouse.

She stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her, too pissed to look at the counter even though she knew Willie was out getting some groceries.

She glared at Merrick's bed and started pulling everything off it.

Once she did that, she pulled out a batch of Ambrosia.

"I shouldn't be in this much damn pain!" She hissed before she took a bite of the food of the gods.

Her lips burned a bit, but she didn't care.

It tasted just like her dad's holiday sugar cookies, making her smile a bit.

"I love you, dad…" She whispered softly, then another bout of tears and anger washed over her.

She got up and walked out to the front. No one was there… she was alone.

"…Like always." She mumbled to herself before she moved back to her room and locked the door.

She walked over to her desk, which was piled high with books and pieces of lore she wanted Merrick to look at.

She looked at a book, then sat it back down.

It took a moment before she waved her arms and it all came crashing to the floor.

She fell to her knees and closed her eyes tightly, tears coming down her cheeks. "I _hate_ this life!"

 ** _17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17_**

The Rangers and Princess Shayla were walking in the Plaza after successfully defeating the Tombstone Org that they were fighting earlier.

"Thank you, Merrick." Cole finally spoke up, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't thank me…" Merrick reasoned, "Thank Princess Shayla." He glanced over at the Princess, "She was the one that convinced the Deer." He had already decided to block out all of what Caith had yelled.

"The Real thanks should go to Animus." The Princess noted and they all stopped to look at her, "He's the one that insisted we play for the deer again." A small image of the ancestor Megazord was in the sky.

"3,000 years ago, you were my friend!" Merrick called up, "And you still are!"

Everyone else shouted up their thanks.

"You are welcome." Was all the Ancient Zord said.

"I promised to sing to the DeerZord every morning, after sunrise." Princess Shayla smiled, then looked at Merrick, "You have to come with me so you can play your flute."

Everyone stared at Merrick. If he said yes, Caith was gonna kill him if she needed help on a case out of town.

Merrick considered that too. So… he had to let her down gently, "But, Princess… it is not proper for us to–"

"You have to." The Princess noted, "I promised Animus… Not to mention the Deer."

Inwardly, Merrick groaned…. Caith's gonna be so pissed with him.

Finally, he nodded silently.

Princess Shayla smiled happily, "Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow." With that, she swayed away.

Merrick watched her go, the only thought on his mind being, _"Faith's gonna be so mad…"_

Everyone else all laughed softly and hit his chest, leading him away…. But all were thinking the same thing, _"Caith's gonna kill him."_

 ** _17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17_**

It was half an hour later that Merrick walked into the Roadhouse, both happy and exhausted.

He frowned, however, when he saw a few chairs out of place and no Caith insight. "Faith?" He looked around, "Faith?"

No response.

"What's wrong?" Max walked in and frowned, "Woah… what happened here? And where's Caith?"

Merrick shrugged, "I don't know…"

Max raised a brow, "Aren't you gonna… I don't know… look for her?"

"Why bother? She's mad enough at me as is." Merrick shrugged and started fixing the chairs.

"How do you know?" Max frowned.

"Because I know her, Max." Merrick looked at the blue ranger, "And I know how she gets when she's upset."

Max held up his hands, "Just asking…" He headed out the door, "See ya."

Merrick watched him leave before throwing a chair he'd just put down away from him, "What the heck is her problem?!"

He walked to his room and was about to open the door when the handle wouldn't budge.

"What the….?" He banged his hand against the door, "Faith? You in there?"

No response.

Merrick groaned before he grabbed the key for their room from his back pocket and unlocked it.

He stepped inside and saw that almost the entire room was a mess… his side _way_ more than hers!

"I can't believe her!" He growled.

He saw something, however, on his nightstand and picked it up. It was a letter in what could be assumed was Caith's handwriting.

* * *

 **Merrick, if you're reading this, I should be halfway across town by now, or maybe even out… either way, I'm not gonna be in town for a while.**

 **If you must know, I'm going… somewhere alone and privet… somewhere that I hope doesn't have any monsters so I can be left alone.**

 **I won't be back for… I'm praying a month at least.**

 **Your _former_ friend.**

 **Caith Karen Singer. You son of a Bitch.**

 **Oh… Ps Hope you had fun singing with your girlfriend.**

* * *

Merrick read it over three times, understanding each and every word even more as he read it more.

His eyes kept lingering on one sentence, though.

"Your _former_ friend?" He whispered in shock.

 ** _17~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~17_**

The night came… no sign of Caith.

Finally, Merrick went to bed, neither hungry nor happy.

He looked at her bed and a snarl came to his lips, "What'd I do to her that pissed her off so much?!"

The ranger got in his bed, his back turned to the Hunter's.

He thought back to today and his mind went back to their conversation before she'd disappeared.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _"Faith that's enough!" Merrick had forced her back._

 _"I'm only trying to help." Caith gritted out for some unknown reason._

 _"I don't want your help. It's my fault the DeerZord isn't coming out." Merrick stared at her eyes, annoyed that she'd do this. He then turned back to the mountains, "You should leave."_

 _"But… Merrick-"_

 _"Now!"_

 _He heard her footsteps reseeding… but they sound uneven… like she was favoring one._

 ** _Flashback end…_**

"Crap." Merrick hit his forehead as he finally understood, "I _am_ a son of a bitch…"

 ** _17=============================================================================================17_**

Caith was driving the Mazda to the only place she could without being annoyed by Rangers, Weres, or Hunters.

A sign passed her headlights that said, _Now entering; Glendale, Arizona_.

She grabbed a piece of paper, "Glendale, Arizona… no Hunter's for 1,000 miles, no Weres for 2,000, and no damn rangers for 10,000. The perfect home."

Caith hadn't even look back at the State she was leaving behind… her heart was crushed enough… she wants to move on… and she is. One way or another, she is.

* * *

 _Yep, like any hunter, Caith tucked tail and ran... but she has good intions, and they shall be revealed soon enough..._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please, no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	18. Repressing Emotions

_This was one of my favorites to write for later reasons._

 _Reviews are_ greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Merrick grunted as he got in bed the next morning after playing for the Deer Zord like he'd promised the Princess.

He grabbed Caith's letter and looked it over for the hundredth time since he found it.

"I can't believe I got so mad at her…" Merrick didn't need to look it over… he knew every word by heart now, "I didn't even consider her feelings when I agreed to play for the Deer!" His hands shook with sorrow.

Finally, the paper fell from his grasp and he covered his eyes as started to whimper, "What kind of a friend does that?…"

 ** _18=============================================================================================18_**

Caith hadn't even been in Glendale a full day, and she was already making money from hassling people.

She was smiling and joking with some locals, all of whom found her really decent and enjoyable.

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Merrick got up 3 hours later and started cleaning the room, trying to make it look like nothing had happened.

When he was done, he moved to the front and found it still empty of people. "This is all my fault… I shouldn't have gotten mad at her…. I shouldn't have just told her to leave…. She was trying to help…"

The door opened and he looked to see the five rangers walking in, "Woah… Merrick… what's….?"

"Faith's gone." Merrick slid the letter over.

"What's this…?" Taylor picked it up and blinked, "She _left_?!"

"She can't do that." Max looked it over.

"Faith can do whatever she wants." Merrick sighed, "I didn't think about it… and now… now she hates me."

"Come on, man." Cole patted his back, "It can't be that bad… I mean, yeah... Caith gets unreasonable when she's upset but-"

"Unreasonable? Upset?" Merrick repeated then shook his head, "No… she was being plenty reasonable…" He closed his eyes, "She wanted to help get the Deer Zord back and I… I thought she was pushing it too much…" He looked at the others, "She hurt her leg… before she came to find me… do you notice that?"

Everyone remained silent.

"You did, didn't you?" Merrick stood up.

"We didn't know if it was really bad." Danny reasoned.

"And we don't know how she got it." Alyssa added.

"It shouldn't matter!" Merrick groaned, "She was hurt!… you guys should've stopped her."

"We tried." Taylor responded, "But she was hell-bent on helping you."

Merrick looked down, "Great… just… just great!"

"Merrick… it's not like you could've known-"

"But I should've!" The Lunar ranger leaned his hands against the bar, not wanting to look at them, "I should've known! I should've let her help! But instead… I screwed up our friendship…. That must is for sure."

"You don't know that… Caith could come back-"

"And what? Beat the crap out of me?" Merrick pointed to the bottom part, "Read that."

"' _P.S… Hope you had fun singing with your girlfriend'_." Cole read aloud, "So… she's jealous?"

"Before that."

"' _I won't be back for… I'm praying for a month at least'_?!" Danny gaped.

"After that."

"' _Your_ … _._ Former _friend'_." Max gasped, "She… she wrote that?!"

"Yeah…." Merrick sighed, "She hates me… and I'm pretty sure the next time I see her… she's not gonna be happy at all."

 ** _18=============================================================================================18_**

Caith played a song on her iPod, that perfectly matched everyone's mood.

 _Wooh... Oh... oooh... this is world war me.  
Wooh ooh oooh... I will never find peace,  
I'm the only enemy…._

Caith sighed softly, what else was new? She hit a striped ball into the pocket and smirked.

 _I'm the king of doubt,  
I fight out, all on the inside.  
I'm the poster child of denial,  
There is nothing I can't hide._

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

Merrick walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror before punching it with all his rage, causing it to shatter and for his hand to bleed with some glass in it.

 _I'm punching holes in walls because,  
I let them build up way too long, sabotage!  
Everything I ever had,  
And now I'm seeing red! But,  
There is no one else to blame but,  
The voices in my head!_

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

"Wooh oh oooh, this is world war me! Wooh oh oooh, I will never find peace!" Caith hummed softly.

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

Merrick stared at his broken reflection with spit.

 _I look into the mirror and I hate what I've become!  
Cause I'm the only casualty from damage that I've done!  
I'm the only_enemy _….! In world war me!_

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

The Wolf Ranger soon found himself looking over a book Caith had shoved off her desk and saw a bunch of pictures of her and her family, including the Winchesters, and some others.

 _I know you tried to show me the light,  
I feed on the darkness._

Merrick looked for even a single picture of her alone or in pain… none were there.

He then threw the book back with the others.

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

 _I've lost control, I'm down in a hole,  
I'm broken and helpless!_

Caith grunted as a man shoved her back after losing a round. She rolled her eyes and took most the cash she won fairly, but left a few bucks to heal the man's pride.

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Merrick was cutting some wood for Willie, even though the Owner insisted he takes the day off.

 _The noose is getting tight,  
So tight!_

Merrick's grip slipped and the ax dropped, the handle landing on his foot, causing him to groan in pain and grab it.

 _Will I make it through the night?  
It's time…. to surrender to myself!_

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

Caith sighed as she walked close to some bars.

She flashed her ID, then her fake FBI one, to a bouncer and walked inside.

 _And crawl out of this hell,_ _  
_ _The battle is in my head!_

 _There is nobody else!_

She paid a woman at the bar 20 bucks that she'd gotten from hassling that day to keep her mouth shut and give her a beer.

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Merrick looked up at the sky. It was Sunset.

Caith wasn't coming back… and it was his fault.

He growled softly as that thought crossed his mind… of course it was… Caith was one of his friends.

 _Wooh oh oooh! This is world war me!  
Wooh oh oooh! I will never find peace!_

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

He looked at the mirror that Willie replaced when he was outside, as he brushed his teeth.

 _I look into the mirror and I hate what I've become!  
Cause I'm the only casualty from damage that I've done!  
I'm the only enemy!… In world war me!_

 _How do you run away, when you're the enemy?  
No, there is no way out!_

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1**_ 8

Caith smirked to herself as she got into a motel room after her trip to the bar.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection as she grabbed her brush and started pulling out her tangles.

 _Nothing is gonna save me now!_

 _Wooh oh oooh… this is world war me….  
Wooh oh oooh…_

"I will never be free!" Caith whispered that line as it came to mind. She was free, and she was glad for it.

Merrick was a horse of a different color.

He was so upset with Caith that he forgot to set an alarm to play for the DeerZord.

 _Wooh oh oooh this is world war me  
Wooh oh oooh I will never find peace!_

 _I look into the mirror and I hate what I've become!_

Caith sighed happily as she got into bed, the next few lines barely fazing her since they weren't true.

 _'Cause I'm the only casualty,  
From damage that I've done!_

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Merrick whimpered softly as he climbed into his bed and turned his back to Caith's.

 _I'm the only enemy…..! In world war me._

 _World war me!_

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself before he finally fell asleep.

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Someone forced him out of bed the next morning.

He looked up and saw Alyssa looking down at him, "Alyssa?… What the heck?"

She didn't say anything, only getting up and looking at the other bed, "Caith's still gone."

"Uh… yeah." Merrick grunted, and rubbed his shoulder as he got up, "How'd you get in?"

"The door was open." She replied.

"No… it wasn't. I locked it for sure." Merrick replied.

The White Ranger shrugged, "Well… not all that well, cause I got in."

Merrick frowned, before saying something he'd read from one of Caith's books, "Christo."

Alyssa flinched and her eyes turned completely black as night.

Merrick jumped in horror. "You're a demon!"

Alyssa rolled her eyes as they went back to their normal way, "Yeah. Name's Meg…"

"What are you doing in Alyssa?!" Merrick slowly started to go for the Latin book on exorcisms.

'Meg' noticed this and waved her hand in the air.

The Wolf ranger was forced into the opposite wall. "Ow!" He hissed.

"Now, now, Merrick… don't try anything yet." Meg walked up to him, "Not until you tell me something."

Merrick growled softly before he glared at the demon, "Which is?!"

"Where's your little slut? That Singer?" Meg inquired.

Merrick scuffed, "Be glad she ain't here."

"Where is she?!" Meg forced the hold on him to be even tighter.

"Ah! I don't know!" Merrick groaned against the pain.

"Liar!" Meg growled.

"AH!" The Wolf Ranger cried out, "I… I'm not lying! I really don't know!"

Meg looked at his eyes then growled and let him fall to the ground, gasping for air, "Fine."

Merrick leaped for the book before Meg could stop him. He turned to a random page quickly and started saying as quickly as he could without screwing up, " _ **'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,**_ _ **omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos'**_!" He glared up at the demon as it moved around in pain as he spoke, "Adios bitch."

Meg instantly flew out of Alyssa's mouth and went beneath the floorboard.

Merrick rushed over as Alyssa fell against his bed, "Alyssa!" He tapped her face gently, "Alyssa?"

She groaned softly before opening her eyes, "That… hurt…"

Merrick breathed out, relieved, before letting her go, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Why else would I say it hurt?" She grunted softly, "What was that you said?"

Merrick showed her the book, "An Exorcism… Faith showed it to me in this book…. It was the shortest one in here… so…"

"I'm so sorry I let her do that." Alyssa quickly apologized.

"It wasn't you." Merrick shook his head, "It was the demon."

Alyssa looked down, "When… when she was in my head… I saw something… flashes from her memory."

"It was probably nothing." Merrick waved it off.

Alyssa shook her head, "No… Merrick… I saw Caith… but not… our Caith per-say… looking her…. but she was yelling at Meg. Saying 'Get the hell out of my boyfriend, you bitch'… and things like that…"

Anger flashed in Merrick's eyes, too fast for Alyssa to notice, "…Do you know-"

"I think it was that Stiles kid." Alyssa sighed, "Either way… she was pissed. Looked about ready to kill something… either Meg or something else… I couldn't tell."

"So… you sneaked a peep at her memories?" Merrick got back to the original topic.

"Yeah." Alyssa shivered, "She spent a long time in Hell… torturing people… it… it was horrible…"

"Alyssa… Alyssa… there's one more thing I need to ask you." Merrick took her shoulders, "Where were you when she possessed you?"

"I… in the park… by the woods." She replied slowly.

Merrick nodded, "Okay…" He grabbed something from under Caith's bed that he'd seen when grabbing the newspaper two weeks ago. He put it around Alyssa's neck.

"What's this?" The White Ranger frowned.

"It's some sort of Anti-Possession charm." Merrick showed her the picture of the necklace in the book, "As the name implies…"

"It keeps Demons from possessing me?" Alyssa figured, "Meg saw… I think it was that Scott guy, wearing one."

Merrick nodded, "So you know how it works?"

"Pretty sure." Alyssa replied.

"Good." Merrick breathed out, "Now… get going… make sure the others are okay… if not, say Christo. That'll make any demon flinch... from what I remember."

Alyssa smiled softly, "You remember everything Caith's told you about hunting?"

"Of course." Merrick sighed, "Kinda hard to forget after a few cases with her."

Alyssa nodded again, "Okay…" She got up and left.

Merrick waited for her to be out of sight before pulled out his phone and dialed the first number on speed dial.

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

Caith was hassling another game when her phone went off.

She checked the caller ID before snarling and rejecting the call.

"You wanna go again?" A woman smirked at her, "Mary Ann?"

Caith rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that…" She put down a 10. "But yeah. I do."

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

Merrick tried a second time, then a third. Each going to voicemail.

Finally, he gave up and put his phone on the nightstand before he got up and started his choirs.

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

The wind blew at him an hour later, but there wasn't any wolf howling, which confused him.

He still headed off and soon saw Taylor talking to the others, laughing… and… acting… not like her… like a normal teen.

"Hey." Merrick sat with them at a table.

"Hey." They nodded to him.

Alyssa was eyeing Taylor with worry, but the others didn't notice.

"Did you find anything out?" Cole frowned at him.

Merrick was silent for a moment, "If you're gonna talk about Faith, then say her name."

Cole bit his lip, "I'll take that as a no…"

"Look, if I knew where she was, I wouldn't be sitting here… I'd be going to bring her back." Merrick informed them firmly.

Taylor sighed, "Well… that's never stopped Caith."

"Yeah… especially when she went to save Stiles." Max agreed, "She barely knew, live alone remembered, him and she wanted to save him."

Taylor smirked softly, which is when Alyssa finally coughed, "Christo."

Taylor closed her eyes and flinched a bit.

Bingo. Demon.

"Taylor… can I talk to you in privet?" Merrick grabbed the yellow ranger's arm before she could reply and walked behind the steps.

"What is it?" She frowned.

Merrick shoved her against the wall. "Let her go."

Taylor grunted before glaring at him with black eyes, "You saw me flinch."

Merrick smirked, "Kinda hard to miss."

Meg shoved him off, "You know, I have half a mind to kill you right now."

"Too bad you won't." Merrick retorted.

Meg held out her hand in a squeezing motion and Merrick suddenly found that he couldn't breathe.

He groaned softly, scratching at his throat, trying to get her to stop.

"You were saying?" Meg smirked.

"Taylor…. don't." He grunted.

Meg's eyes widened and she let her hold go, letting Merrick breath.

"Get… out." Taylor hissed softly before the same black smoke that came from Alyssa's mouth came out of hers and fell through the concrete.

She fell to her knee, groaning.

"Taylor!" Merrick held her up, "Taylor, come on… stay with me."

She groaned again, "No need to shout…"

Merrick breathed a soft laugh before he saw the others standing close by. He quickly sobered up and looked at them.

"Any of you wanna call Faith? She won't answer me."

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Caith groaned as her phone went off. She checked the ID and sighed. It was just Max. She answered it, "Yeah?"

 _"Caith we've got a_ major _problem!"_ Was the first thing he said.

"Hey to you too, Max. How's it going?" Caith grunted softly, seeing as how she woke up with a slight headache from the beer she had.

 _"This is_ serious _Caith!"_ Wow… Max wasn't kidding.

"Okay… first… breath." Caith instructed.

She heard him do as such, _"Then what?"_

"Hang up the phone so I can sleep." Caith put her phone on her nightstand and laid back down.

The sound of the phone being grabbed stopped her from falling asleep, _"It's a demon Faith!"_

Caith growled and took the phone, "Leave me alone. If it's a demon, exorcise it. You have the book."

 _"It was in Alyssa. Now it was in Taylor."_ Cole took the phone next.

Caith rolled her eyes, "So? Like I said, exorcise it. It'll give up within the next two tries."

 _"You're really adamant on staying away aren't you?"_

"Ask the little wolf bastard. He should know why I'm not answering his calls… now. I say to you; Good night!" She hung up and put her phone on the nightstand again before laying back down and going back to sleep.

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

Cole stared at the screen that said _**'Call Ended; Caith Singer'**_ for a moment before giving it back to Max. "She's not coming."

"I can't believe she's that determined to stay away." Alyssa frowned, "She's always willing to help us."

Merrick sighed, "It's all my fault….. I don't get why she's so upset… but… whatever the reason… I'm sure it's because of me."

"Don't say that, man." Max shook his head, "It's probably just built up steam."

Merrick sighed, "Either way…" He frowned. "I think I need to go find her or something… you know… put my mind at ease."

The others nodded, "Good thinking."

With that, they headed in different directions… only Taylor and Alyssa stayed behind.

"Do you think…?"

"So soon?"

The two looked at each other before Taylor pulled out her phone and dialed a number before putting it to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_ Came Caith's annoyed, yet groggy, response.

"Is it common for Demons to go into the opposite sex?" She asked quickly.

There was soft movement on her end before Caith replied, _"Maybe once in a while…. Why?"_

Taylor put it on speaker phone, letting her and Alyssa chorus, "We think Merrick's possessed now."

There was growling on Caith's end, _"That bitch! I'll be there in five hours. Get Merrick in a devil's trap now!"_ She hung up within moments.

The two looked at each other before sighing, "Looks like we're going to the library first."

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

"Here." Alyssa showed the yellow ranger a book, "I saw this in Caith's journal."

"What exactly is it?" Taylor looked at the symbol.

"It's called a Heptagram." Alyssa read the book, then glanced up at a confused Taylor, "It's a devil's trap. It's got a protective circle with a bunch of old writing on the outside with a hexagon, a seven-pointed star, and two more smaller circles on the inside. The scorpion in the center is the fifth pentacle of Mars… so… I guess that's for extra protection."

"Okay… so…?" Taylor still had no idea, "It's not a Demon trap."

Alyssa hit her head against the book, "This is gonna be a long day."

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Caith slammed the door to the Roadhouse open, "MERRICK!"

The ranger was already ducking behind the bar, being the only one in the diner part.

Caith followed the scent she wished she didn't have to, "Let me rephrase that…" She grabbed Merrick and pulled him up, "Christo Meg!"

Merrick winced and his eyes turned black.

"Good sniffer." He smirked before pulling away, "Who called you back?"

"The two you possessed. Bitch." Caith snarled, "Now… either you leave him now… or…!" Caith's eyes flash as she held out her hand, ready to ESP the bitch out.

Meg laughed darkly, "You think you can just… fling me out without your blood pumping?"

Caith snarled, "Well… there's one other thing…"

"Which is?" Meg rolled his eyes.

Caith grabbed his shirt a lot better and threw him over the bar to her side.

Merrick landed on a table and fell straight through. "AH!" He groaned.

Caith grabbed him again and pulled the demon back up, "You frudgin'" -She punched him- "Stupid" -She kicked his chest- "JACKASS!" She threw him over the pool table into their room.

He was about to get up and get out the door when he screamed in pain.

Caith stepped into the room, smirking, "Alyssa? Taylor? You can come out now."

The two rangers stepped out from behind the closet, "Surprise."

"Look up." All three girls chorused.

Meg did as told and cursed before looking back down at the rangers, "You learned some things…"

Caith snarled, "Let him go, right now!"

"Sorry." Meg smirked again before he twisted his hands and all three girls were flung into the walls.

Caith screamed in pain before she noticed something close by. Her exorcism book.

She grunted softly as she went for it.

Of course… Meg heard her.

He moved over and got in her face, "Not happening…" He grabbed her throat, stopping Caith from moving.

She could also… barely breath.

"M… Merrick! Stop!" Alyssa gasped out.

Meg glared over his shoulder at her, "Sorry… Merrick's not home."

"You… bitch." Caith barely breathed out, before she kneed him back, causing the demon to let the hunter go. She grabbed the book, turned to a good page, and started chanting, " _ **'Nam aliquot annos exercere sum vobis Vade revertere in terram sub terra non pertinent ad te'**_!"

"No!" Meg screamed as the power of the exorcism.

"Yes!" Alyssa and Taylor grunted.

Meg growled and threw Caith into the wall, holding her throat before she could continue. "You're not finishing girly!"

"Merrick… please…. you're in there…." She gasped out, "Look at what's happening…. You can stop her…"

Meg laughed darkly, "He can't hear–" His comment was cut off by his groaning, causing him to lose his hold on the demigod. "Well… hello again, Merrick."

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

Merrick's head twitched. "Finish it." He grunted softly.

"Merrick-"

"Finish it!" Merrick stared at Caith's eyes, "I can only hold her back for so…..." Right as he was about to finish, his eyes turned black again.

 _ **18=============================================================================================18**_

"That's enough out of you!" Meg hissed.

He glared at Caith and lifted her up again, forcing Caith to move up the wall and onto the ceiling.

"Let's see if I can get out yet…"

Caith looked helplessly at the two rangers.

They looked at the book that was still open and facing them, glad they understood Latin, "Let's finish this! _**'Egredere de terra desuper, et non revertetur!'**_!"

"NO!" Meg cried out before spilling from Merrick's mouth.

He fell to the ground in pain. Caith was about to hit her face against the floor, but he quickly caught her.

"….Merrick?" Caith groaned softly.

"Faith?" Merrick looked her neck over and gasped, "My God…."

It was covered with bruises, all of them new.

"It's… fine…" She gasped out before looking at the girls, "Thanks for finishing."

They nodded, breathless, "No problem."

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

"So… we finished the exorcism." Alyssa and Taylor finished their tale.

They'd spun it so it was them that had said the full thing, not just Caith.

But… they figured she wouldn't mind… she went her whole life without being recognized for the truth.

Course… the Demigod overheard them.

Merrick backed the girls up blindly, not knowing what really happened, and Caith finally snapped.

"That's it!" She got up and walked away.

"Faith?"

"Caith?!"

Neither name made Caith turn around.

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

Caith was packing all of her gear.

"How long will you be gone?" Willie looked at her. He knew why she was leaving even if she didn't tell him… it's clear in her eyes.

"I don't know." Caith sighed, "A month at least…. I need to get away… from everything… from every _one_ …. Sorry."

Willie sighed, "Alright… but… Merrick's not gonna be happy." He glanced over his shoulder and saw said teen walking in.

"Well, I'm tired of everyone else getting something out of my work." Caith finally relented, "I don't care if that upsets him. I don't care about anything he does." She exhaled loudly, "I just want a break from it all."

Willie nodded before stepping away, letting Merrick through, and walking away.

"What, you're leaving?" Merrick stared at her, "After everything?"

"Go away." Caith tried to ignore him.

"Faith…" Merrick grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.

"You really don't want me to be any more pissed off than I already am. Go away!" Caith was getting angry.

The Ranger just watched as she packed all of her things silently

"There." She breathed out she turned and started out but Merrick stood in her way, "Move."

"No." He folded his arms.

Caith's face contorted into a snarl, "Fine…"

 _ **18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18**_

She soon stepped over an unconscious Ranger.

"It was nice meeting you, Willie." She nodded to the man who was behind the Bar.

"I hope to see you back soon." He reasoned.

Caith shook her head, "Not for a while… all I can say."

She stepped outside of the Roadhouse and over to the Mazda. She threw her bags in the back before she got in the driver's seat and turned the ignition over.

The radio turned on with the car and she sighed softly at what it was before she noticed her iPod still plugged into the stereo.

She huffed in amusement and let it stay there.

 _You had it all, the day you told me, told me, you want me._  
 _I had it all. But let you fool me, fool me, completely._  
Yeah, I was so stupid _to give you all my_ attention _.  
'Cause _the way _you played me, exposed your true intentions…  
And one day! I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!  
Yeah, one _day _I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede._

"You mess with me. And mess with her." Caith hummed, "So I'll make sure you get what you deserve."

 _Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me!  
…So watch your back. 'Cause you don't know when or where I can get you._

"I've set the trap, and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through." Caith smirked at the thought, "So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now? And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out!"

 _And one_ day _! I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!  
Yeah, one _day _! I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede!  
You mess with me! And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve!  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

"I know I'm being bitter. But I'mma drag you under. 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve 'Happy ever after'. For what you did to me? After you told me you _never_ felt that way!" Caith sang, "It was only just a _game_!"

The car continued to drive as she continued to sing to the song, leaving Turtle Cove in her dust once again.

* * *

 _Okay, Caith's got a lot of issues to work out with the team... but they will be worked out in coming chapters._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please, no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	19. Repressing Hope

_Picking up right where we left off... let's see how Merrick fixes things with Caith..._

 _Reviews are_ greatly _appreciated..._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Merrick stared at the empty side of the room.

No posters, no sheets of lore, no books, no… nothing.

"Merrick…" Princess Shayla stepped into the room, "Willie let me in…" She followed his line of sight, "Caith's side of the room?"

"Was." Merrick whispered, his hands balling into fist, "It _was_ her side of the room… she left!"

Princess Shayla took his hand, "Is everything okay?"

Merrick took a deep breath, "Honestly? No."

"She made her own choice, for her own reasons." Princess Shayla noted.

Merrick looked at their hands and slowly pulled away, "Princess?… May I ask why you're here?"

Shayla sighed, "Animus had shown me your eyes… I was worried."

Merrick looked at his feet. "I'm fine, though…"

"Are you sure?" Princess Shayla frowned.

"Yes." Merrick nodded softly, even though he was completely lying.

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

Caith looked at some delicious looking sandwiches in a diner close to the Motel she was still staying at in Glendale, Arizona.

"Will you please order?" A man behind her grunted.

Caith rolled her eyes before ordering, "Fine. I'll take the triple-decker jawbreaker BLT, but instead of the lettuce, can I have more bacon?"

"Sure can do." The worker smiled before giving her a number, "It'll be right out."

Caith nodded and sat down in a seat close to the window.

She sighed softly as she looked out it before she felt someone sit across from her, "Sorry, but… that spots being taken by my last remaining self-respect."

"Well… there's no other spot." The man from behind her retorted.

Caith glared at him and took to note his blond and brown hair and red jacket. She rolled her eyes, "Got a name?"

"Oh… Andros." He held out a hand.

"Caith. Caith Singer." Caith shook it.

They dropped their hands as their food came over. "Thanks."

The two started to eat, moaning in pleasure when they took the first bites of their food.

"This is so good!" The chorused with full mouths. They looked at each other, quickly swallowed their bites and pursed their lips a bit. "Sorry…"

"So… Caith… how old are you?" Andros questioned.

"Well… someone grew up without the 'A gentlemen never asks, a Lady never tells'." Caith joked.

Andros blinked, "Oh… you're joking…"

"Yeah…. Yeesh, what century are you from?" Caith questioned, only half joking this time.

"The 20th." Andros caught on.

Caith chuckled, "Now you've caught on."

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

Merrick sighed as he looked at his phone. Still nothing from Caith.

It's almost been 3 days since she just left him.

He wanted to talk to her… listen to her stories…

"A fudgin' text would suffice too!" He fell back into her bed. He didn't want to be a creep, but… for some weird reason, everything Caith had was way more comfortable than his when she wasn't around for more than a day.

There was a knock on the door and Willie stuck his head in, "Merrick?"

"Over here." He raised a hand.

"Oh… good. This is from someone named… Dean Winchester… he dropped it off specifically for you." Willie walked in and handed him an envelope before frowning, "Isn't this…?"

"I can't sleep on my bed when she's gone." Merrick sat up, sighing sadly.

"Oh." Willie nodded before pulling a chair over and sitting down, "Wanna talk about it?"

"…Not particularly…"

"Good… so listen." Willie sighed, "Caith's a good person… you know that. So why let her go like this? Why not go find her?"

"She doesn't want to be found." Merrick sighed, "She's made that crystal clear."

"Maybe she just thinks you'll quite on her like her other friends did." Willie noted, "Merrick… have you ever appreciated Caith for who she is and what she does?"

The ranger didn't say anything for a moment, letting his words sink in before he fell into the pillows, "Crap."

"I'll take that as a no." Willie decided.

Merrick groaned, "I can't believe it… she feels underappreciated."

Willie shrugged, "It's the only logical thing I can figure." He got up. "Just some food for thought." With that, he walked out.

Merrick frowned before he shook his head and grabbed the envelope again. He opened it and pulled out a letter and a necklace with two small pendants.

* * *

 _Merrick right?_

 _Well, whatever… look, my brother and I know what it's like to lose a girl we like… well… I do anyway… Sammy's still too young._

 _Either way, I wanted to probably cheer you up so… I got you this. It'll be good for when you… say… wanna find love when it's lost._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Winchester._

* * *

Merrick raised a brow before he looked over the pendants.

They were two hearts. One was pulsing red and the other was dark blue.

"Hot and cold." Merrick realized with a soft breath.

He then grabbed an atlas from under Caith's bed and opened it to the mid-west side.

He put the blue heart down and slowly moved it up the Western border.

The higher he went, the darker the stone got.

"Alright… not that way…." He moved it down a bit, causing the color to change.

He continued to move it until he got over Arizona. It was orange. Once more over he noticed it changed to Red over one city.

He looked it over and blinked, "Glendale, Arizona… huh… I'd've never looked there."

Merrick got up and grabbed his phone before he headed out his door.

"I'll be back with Faith soon!" The Ranger called out as he headed out the front door.

"Good luck!" Willie called after him.

Merrick sighed softly, "I hope to."

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

Caith was laughing with Andros as they walked through a park.

"So… you've _never_ gone skiing before?" Caith smiled.

"Nope."

"Dude, you've _got_ to go to South Dakota. They've got the best Ski Resorts I've ever seen." She noted.

Andros nodded, "I'll try."

"You do that." Caith nodded back.

Man, this was so relaxing.

No Merrick, no stress, no Orgs… no Merrick, no one underappreciating her….

Did she mention no Merrick? Cause that's _definitely_ an upside to her.

"Well… it's getting late." Andros looked at his watch, "I need to get going."

"So soon?" Caith frowned.

He shrugged, "I'll catch you later." With that, he hurried off without a second glance.

Caith sighed as she sat on a park bench.

She looked at her cell before scuffing and turning it off, "Forget it, Singer… ain't no way in hell Merrick even wants to see your name after the stunt you pulled."

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Merrick looked around the park he'd found in Glendale, Arizona.

"Where is she?" He hissed, glancing at the still changing pendent.

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Caith put on her earbuds and turned up a song, before leaning against the back of the bench, sighing heavily.

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

Merrick groaned as he sat down on a bench, his legs killing him.

He really wanted to talk to Caith… hold her… course… that wasn't gonna happen now that he's screwed up.

He looked down at the pendent and frowned. It was red and pulsing faintly.

"No way…" The Ranger looked up and, sure enough, a girl that looked _exactly_ like the Caith that had left him was sitting on the bench across from him.

He got up and moved over to her.

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Caith groaned when she felt the sunlight she was basking in being blocked, "Down in front man!"

"Faith…"

Caith's eyes snapped open and she saw Merrick standing in front of her.

Naturally, she growled, closed her eyes, and ignored him, "Go away."

She heard his shoes scraping and opened an eye to see him on his knees on the ground. "Faith… please… _please_ … don't be mad…"

Caith closed her eyes and turned her head away, "Whoever said I was mad?"

"I know you feel unappreciated…."

Caith's muscles tensed.

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

"And… I want you to know that… I don't want you to feel that way…" Merrick continued, noticing her muscles going stiff. "Faith… please."

"You think that's it?" She growled softly, "You think _that's_ why I left?"

"Well…" Merrick frowned.

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Caith opened her eyes, turned her head and glared daggers at him.

"I'm _sick and tired_ of the damn _Power Rangers_ taking credit that should belong to me! I've gone my whole damn life without taking credit, comes with the baggage of being a Hunter, when I was in my pack…." Caith's eyes turned red for a few seconds, "With them… I was tied down more times than free. They got all the credit with Stiles' dad being the damn sheriff of the town. Hell… when the Ghost Riders came and took me… a second time mind you… no one batted an eye except for the Deputy, who I'd become close to… he saved me. But he wanted me to have the credit all because he knew I deserved something good to come out of this….. when I told the others… not only did they not believe me… they told me to forget get the whole ordeal…"

Caith closed her eyes and looked away, clearly holding back tears.

"When I came here?… I thought the Power Rangers, like my cousin, would be considerate and let me take the credit if it was a demon or a Monster a Hunter would fight attacking the town… a demon possessed three of the team… but I got no credit… same thing when you rescued those damn brides. Sure you were the one that _actually_ let them free, but, I was the one that lead you there. Did _you_ give me any sense of recognition?" Caith studied him but he remained silent. "No. You didn't. And I've frudgin' had it!" Caith finished, breathless.

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Merrick looked at the ground in shame. She was way more pissed then he first thought. He glanced back up and saw that she was trying not to cry.

The Ranger stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "If… if you wanted credit… why didn't you just say so?"

"I tried!" Caith shrugged his shoulder off, but he just sat down beside her, "All the time!…. But… no one cared what I thought…" She closed her eyes again.

Merrick took her hand gently with both hands, "…I'll never do that again."

"That's beside the point, Merrick!" Caith's voice was cracking, "It still happened! I mean… the brides, I get." She huffed in sad amusement, "Who'd believe a scrappy teenage bitch like me would be able to lead a _Ranger_ to them, then kick a locked door open?"

Merrick stared at her, "So what? You're just gonna stay away?"

"For as long as I can, yeah." Caith shrugged, "I mean… so long as I don't bother anyone… I might get a job and stay, who knows?"

"Faith, please." Merrick squeezed her hand gently, "We need you."

"To what? Do all the work and stand back as the Rangers take all the credit? No deal." Caith pulled her hands away.

"No." Merrick got in front of her, "Look… I'll… I'll talk to the team… but _please_ come back to Turtle Cove with me… I'm begging you, Faith. Please!"

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Caith looked at his eyes before looking away, "Dear fudgin' God in the sky I'm gonna regret this." She sighed heavily and turned back to face him, "Fine. But you better pull through."

Merrick grinned nonetheless.

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

Caith stopped the Mazda outside the Roadhouse where Merrick said he made sure everyone had gathered. She glanced at the Lunar Ranger, "You better _pray_ they're here."

"You have no idea." He grumbled as they got out.

Caith grunted as she opened the door and Merrick followed after her as she stepped inside.

"Merrick!" She was about to turn tale when she didn't see anyone.

"Please wait!" Merrick took her shoulders a little too hard, causing Caith to hiss in pain from the scar that not even the Nine Herbs could heal. "Sorry." He quickly let her go.

"It's fine." She gritted out before turning back around.

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Merrick glanced around before seeing a projector.

He checked his phone without Caith noticing and saw a text from Max, _**'Can't make it in time… But we've got some pictures of Caith helping us, they're already set up in the projector at the Roadhouse.'**_

He gulped softly and put the phone away before leading Caith over to the projector and started it.

"Merrick-"

"Just watch." He pleaded.

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

Caith folded her arms and watched as the pictures started to show.

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

Caith found herself smiling at most of the pictures and laughing at the rest, half of them made Merrick duck his head in embarrassment but other than that, he was smiling too.

The two didn't even notice their hands reaching for the other when they got to some Zen-Aku pictures. Or that they instantly intertwined.

It went to a picture with Caith laughing with them, the real one's heart lodged in her throat.

Her grip loosened, but Merrick didn't want the feeling that the hold was giving to end so he gave hers a gentle, reassuring, squeeze.

It changed to Caith leaded Merrick through the chapel, getting the real Merrick to frown and real Caith to smirk. Looks like someone's a hacker on the team. It was shot from a security camera.

Finally, it came to Caith's recent case and this time… it was a video.

Merrick's eyes went wide at the memory of stabbing the God and was about to stop the projector when Caith gave him a weird look. He pursed his lips and pointed ahead.

Caith followed the silent order and saw what he did after Caith's sacrifice.

And, of course, that's where the tape ended.

"You killed him?" Caith blinked.

"I was mad." He sighed.

"No… I mean… Merrick… the only way to kill him was a powerful blast like that… no one, not even myself, could do that kind of thing." Caith informed him.

"Really?" Caith nodded, "Wow…"

The hunter chuckled softly, "Either way… I get the point… but… a video and actually being _given_ the credit are completely different."

 _ **19=============================================================================================19**_

"I know." Merrick sighed, "Look… Faith?… I know the others aren't here, but I speak for all of us when I say you're appreciated… and needed… hell, I don't think we could last long without you."

Caith blinked, "You really think that?"

Merrick nodded, "Yeah."

Caith hugged him tightly, "Thanks, man."

The ranger smiled softly before hugging back, before pulling away, "Does this mean you'll stay?"

The hunter chuckled softly and looked into his eyes, "Can't leave you yahoos alone if there's another demon or monster attack, now can I?"

"YES!" Merrick grinned and hugged her again. Caith laughed happily and hugged back.

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

Caith put the last of her books on her desk, "There."

Merrick looked up at her and chuckled softly, "Finished huh?"

Caith shrugged, "Should be. That was all my important things."

Her weapon bag was hanging up on a coat hanger which was hanging on a nail on the wall too.

Merrick rolled his eyes before he finally called out, "There… the bed's fixed."

Caith turned to face him and facepalmed herself, putting her other hand under that one, and rubbed her temples. "MERRICK!"

He'd pushed their beds together, moved their nightstands to either side and had put an appropriately sized comforter on top.

"I am going to _kill you_!" Caith growled softly stepping up to him menacingly.

"Before you do!" Merrick gulped, holding out his hands so she would stop, "Look at the space." He motioned around the room.

Caith's eye twitched, "Did you talk to Willie about it?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"TBD." Caith growled, "To be determined!" She chased him out of the room and through the front.

They'd made it to the kitchen when their stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Told you we should've eaten earlier." He grumbled softly as Caith folded her arms.

"Check your wallet before I take it." She sighed.

Merrick did as told and looked at it, "Empty. You?"

Caith looked and cursed. She'd used the money she hassled for on gas and food while she was in Arizona. "Empty."

They sat at the bar and groaned. "Now what?" Merrick frowned, "We always eat out when Willie's away."

"Don't you think I know that?" Caith bit before sighing… which is when a lightbulb went on in her head, "But I've got an idea."

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

"Your cousin taught you how to cook?" Merrick questioned as she helped her fry some fries as she grilled some chicken.

"Yep. Best cook I've ever met." Caith left out the part about _why_ Celea, her cousin, taught her…. Not that Merrick would ever need to know.

"Cool." He nodded softly.

 _ **19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~19**_

They soon finished cooking, and then eating, their meals and were now in their new single bed.

Caith had her arms folded and faced away from him, "I hate you for this."

"Come on, it's getting cold anyway." Merrick noted, "You should at least be happy for more body heat."

Caith wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew. Don't need that picture in my brain, thank you very much."

Merrick rolled his eyes and heard Caith snoring softly.

He chuckled softly and turned off the lights, "Night Faith."

With that, he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

 _Yet another Original Chapter next week... and it's definitally my favorite of this story so far._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please, no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	20. Singing in the Rain

_Okay, I want to make two things clear... yes, Caith is a demigod, but she's also a werebear, and still a sliver human, so the Orgs can still attack her._

 _Also, Merrick was once a were-creature himself, so he'd be able to hear her._

 _Just wanted to make that clear._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Supernatural... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy._

* * *

Caith groaned as she rolled out of bed the next week… sadly still the same one Merrick had put together. She didn't have the strength or patience to move it back, try as she might.

"You okay?" Merrick groaned softly.

Caith put her hand on the bed and stuck her head over it. "Doing great." She huffed softly.

"Good." Merrick turned away.

Caith fell back on the floor, annoyed.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

 _Heat of the Moment!_

Caith threw the radio out the window. "No Asia!"

Merrick poked his head out of the bathroom and saw his radio missing, "HEY!"

"Sorry." Caith rubbed her neck, "I hate that song… and I think I threw out the radio one Tuesday thanks to it now that I think about it…"

Merrick rolled his eyes and finished brushing his teeth before walking back out, "Bathroom's all yours." He tossed her a towel.

Caith rolled her eyes and walked into the adjoining room. "This is gonna be a long day… I just know it."

She closed the door, then started to strip off her clothes before getting in the shower.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

The two were making their own lunch. Willie was out with Rufus doing something Caith was getting close to figuring out… just not all the way yet.

"Eggs." Merrick was about to toss them over to her when her com-link went off and the wind blew at Merrick.

They looked at each other before rushing out, nothing cooking or on.

"So much for lunch." Caith grumbled under her breath.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

They stopped with the others, all six rangers morphed with Caith holding her Angel Blade at the ready.

"Hey!" The Hunter called out to the Org, who had it's back turned to them.

"Huh?" It turned around and Caith got a good look at it.

He had the head of a rainmaker's drum, complete with the wrap circling it, but the body seemed like a bot's… with mini speaker boxes up and down it's lower half like legs. It was holding a large megaphone and had the chest of a large speaker.

Caith recognized the head from a monster Celea Bradley had drawn in a scrapbook as a memento of Hunter's and her first real fight as full time fully fledged Power Rangers.

"This oughta be fun." She murmured to herself.

"Rangers!" It spoke into the megaphone, causing Caith to groan a bit in pain from how loud it was on her ears.

The others held the sides of their helmets where their ears were.

Caith growled, ran up, and tried to strike the megaphone out of the Orgs hands.

"Not so fast, girly!"

Now that Caith was closer, her boar ears couldn't take how loud the voice was. She fell to her knees, holding her ears. "Ah!"

The Org stepped around her, "Now… what to do with the Rangers?"

Caith growled before she grabbed for her Angel Blade and got up behind it, "How 'bout destroy yourself?" She tried to stab it… but the Org grabbed it and turned to her again.

"I've got a better idea." The Org tapped the side of it's 'drum head' with the megaphone, then swiped across her lungs, "This should be fun for you."

Caith hissed softly. It wasn't really painful, but… whatever that thing did… it carved into her lungs and she felt something happening to her vocal cords.

"Faith!" Merrick watched her hold her chest in pain.

She gave him a look, not knowing if her voice would work, telling him she was 'fine'.

Merrick still growled and ran up to the Org next, the others following.

Each met the same fate as the Hunter.

They all felt something happening to their vocal cords, and their lungs hurt like nuts for a moment.

"Well… I'm out of here." With that, the Org disappeared.

Caith snarled, got up, and was about to go after it when Merrick grabbed her arm and shook his head.

Caith just let out a grunt of anger.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

Neither of them spoke, willingly or otherwise, as they got back to the Roadhouse.

It wasn't until Caith tripped in the entrance, followed by Merrick, that they both cursed loudly, "Son of a bitch!"

They covered their mouths at the sound that came out… it almost sounded like….

"Oh, hell no." Caith spoke again, then covered her mouth again.

"Singing." Merrick groaned as he sang, " _That's_ what that thing did."

"Couldn't have just killed us outright." Caith grumbled as they got up and walked all the way inside, closing the door behind them.

Merrick smirked softly, "Least there's hope in-"

Caith leveled a glare at him, "You say _anything_ that ends with I-G-H-T, and I will kill you myself."

"Got it." Merrick nodded quickly.

He ducked under a swing. He still rhymed whether he liked it or not.

"Wonder how the guys are-" Before Caith could finish her phone went off and she checked the ID before quickly tossing it to Merrick, eyes wide.

He rolled his own and answered it, putting it on speaker for Caith to hear, "Found out didn't ya?"

 _"YA THINK?!"_ Cole, who had called, must've had it on speaker too cause that was everyone's singing voices.

Caith burst into a fit of giggles at that.

 _"Don't you start laughing Caith!"_

Caith held her hands up in an 'I surrender' motion, though she was still giggling.

"Whatever… got any idea how to stop this?" Merrick grunted to himself as he sung his words.

 _"Not even The Princess knows."_ Max sang.

Caith winced a bit at that, but Merrick ignored her.

"Great…. we'll call if we figure it out." Merrick sighed before he hung up and tossed Caith back her phone.

The Hunter caught, barely, and continued her laughing.

"It's not funny you know!" Merrick grunted, "Willie could walk in _any_ second and ask why the hell we're sing… talking!"

At that, Caith's laughter stopped. "That reminds me." She grabbed something from her back pocket and walked to the owner's office door.

Merrick raised a brow and followed.

Caith opened what was in her back pocket, and pulled out two wires before putting them in the keyhole.

Within seconds, there was a click.

"Yahtzee!" Caith smirked then blinked, "That's _way_ cooler sung! Better remember that."

Merrick frowned as she opened the door… and his eyes widened. "Faith!"

"That's cool sung too!" Caith called out as she walked into the room, the Ranger following.

"You shouldn't be in here!" He grunted.

Caith shrugged, "And yet I…. hello what's this?"

She pulled out a newspaper clipping and looked it over.

"Holy crap!" She gaped.

"What?" Merrick looked over her shoulder.

"This… this was my first case with a friend of Rufus'…" Caith gasped, "I don't remember Willie being on…." Her eyes widened. "He didn't call himself Willie! Damn it!" She punched the table.

Merrick looked at the clipping, "Omaha, Nebraska?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Caith walked out of the office, fuming.

Merrick looked at the paper, "I wonder what happened in Omaha?" He blinked then shook his head, "Not a song… not a song!"

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

Caith was pissed for about ten minutes… then she finally calmed down.

Merrick walked up to her, "So…"

Caith winced at the forcibly sung word. "Nothing's wrong. It's just a memory."

"It's not just that…" Merrick groaned softly, "Alright… why don't we look for that Org."

"I already called the guys on that… big doughnut hole." She sighed.

They both groaned and fell into the bed in perfect sync.

"Just great!" They complained then groaned again.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

The two didn't know if they fell asleep or what, but they heard their phones ringing and opened their eyes… before noticing they were in each other's arms.

Caith's eyes widened and she fell out of bed in fright with a soft, "Eep!"

Merrick reached over and grabbed his phone. "Hello?" Came a groggy, but still sung reply.

This caused both of them to curse, "Dang it!"

Merrick sighed, "Yes…. No…. No way!… Cole, it's not happening!"

Caith groaned as she got to her feet, "What's he want?"

Merrick covered the mouthpiece, "Max, Danny, and I to join him in a quartet."

Caith fell to the ground again, laughing.

"Gee, thanks." Merrick rolled his eyes before uncovering the mouthpiece, "Thanks a lot Cole. Faith's laughing…. still not happening!… Alright… bye."

He sighed as he hung up.

Merrick walked around the bed and helped Caith back up. "Alright… what time is it?"

Caith checked her phone; **_2:45 pm_**.

"2:45." She replied.

Merrick groaned, "Alright… you hungry?"

"Not until after this jackass is beat." She retorted, "I'm going for a walk… clears my head sometimes… maybe I'll get lucky for once and find that Org." She shrugged at the thought.

Merrick nodded in agreement, "You find him, you call… alright? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, Dad." Caith shoved him jokingly a smile on her face, "Whatever you say."

Merrick rolled his eyes, smiling too, "Just go."

Caith nodded and headed out, "See ya!"

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

The hunter was walking around downtown, looking at some shops.

One caught her attention. A Rock appreciation store.

 _"Dean would_ love _something from there!"_ Caith smirked before she walked into the store.

The bell above the door rang and a man looked over at her, "Hi… can I help you with anything?"

Caith checked her phone. It was a 2001 model… she was good on that part. She typed something on the keyboard and showed it to him.

 ** _I'm mute._**

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." He nodded softly.

Caith shrugged and looked around before her eyes landed on a Bon Jovi display. A grin came to her face and she ran over to check everything out.

She soon walked out with five bags. Two with T-Shirts for her elder God-Uncle, and the others for her God-Uncle now…. Though she won't tell who got it for him.

She walked into a postal office and checked the date. They'd be in a motel in… Kennett, Missouri if her memory was right.

She showed a worker her 'I'm Mute' message, before giving them the three bags before giving them another message.

 ** _No return address, please… it's for Christmas coming up… Secret Santa… But… it's to Kennett, Missouri… to a Dean Winchester._**

The worker nodded, "We'll get that to him ASAP."

Caith smiled and gave them a 'Thank you' message before walking out.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

Alyssa and Taylor soon found her walking in the park, the Hunter having gone back to the Roadhouse to put her bags in the back of the Mazda. "Hey." They sang.

Caith winced, but then ignored him.

The girls sighed, "We're sorry for taking the credit… we didn't-"

"Think I'd care?" Caith finished, "Well, I did."

The two were silent before they decided to play a little game with her…. they were stuck singing? Why not have the most unlikely to sing willingly in front of her friends sing a classic?

"Hey… I've got a question…" Taylor piped up.

"What?" Caith sighed.

The two grinned, "Do you like Merrick?"

"What?! No!" Was Caith's instant reply.

Alyssa smiled, "You do… don't you?"

"Of… of course not." Caith cleared her throat, "I mean… yeah… he's sweet… kind… caring… has a great smile…." She sighed, lost in the thought of Merrick then shook her head out of it, "But he can be a complete and total pain in the ass!"

"Come on, Caith…" They tried to get her to say it.

The hunter groaned, "What's the matter with me?! You'd think a girl would learn… _twice_!" She started to move away.

The Rangers looked at each other before following her.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment…" Caith hummed as she saw a miniature cupid statue close by, "I guess I've already won that." She put it on the ground without breaking it. She walked in front of the girls as she moved over to a bridge. "No man is worth the aggravation."

The girls got beside her as her reflection shined a bit.

The Hunter shook her head once, "That's ancient history. Been there. Done that!" She briskly walked away.

"Who d'you think you're kidding?" The girls followed after her, "He's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl you can't conceal it!"

"Oh, no…!" Caith groaned softly.

"We know how you're feeling and who you thinking of!" The girls finished.

Caith scuffed and walked faster, "Ooh…! No chance, no way! I won't say it no, no!"

"You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it? Oh oh." The girls questioned.

Caith went into a slight jog, "It's too cliché! I won't say… I'm in love."

The Ranger girls shrugged at each other. So much for plan A… but they've still got a while to go.

 _ **20=============================================================================================20**_

"I thought heart had learned it's _le_ sson…" Caith continued to sing, "It feels so good when you _start out_ …" Her mind went to Merrick again. She then shook it, "My head is screaming 'Get a _grip_ girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out'! Oh….!"

The rangers moved around a tree she was close to, "Girl, you can't deny it!" Caith turned to look at the tree and they hid behind it. "Who you are is how you're feeling!" Caith rolled her eyes and continued to walk… the girls continuing to follow, "Baby we're not buying! Hon, we saw you _hit_ the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up that you…"

"Got." Alyssa hummed.

"Got." Taylor added.

"Got it _bad_?" They sang together.

Caith was getting a bit annoyed, but she didn't mind. "No chance! No way! I won't say it! No, no!" She denied, walking over a stone step path over a stream, though she was thinking about Merrick again… so she started to grin.

"Give up, give in!" The rangers groaned after her.

"Check the grin you're in love!" Alyssa added when they got up to her and she saw the grin on her face.

Caith quickly wiped it off her face and continued to walk out of the park and down the street, "This scene, won't play! I won't say I'm in lo…..ve!" She held her hands over her ears, but that didn't stop her from hearing the two follow her and continue the song.

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love." They noted.

"You're way off base! I won't say it!" Caith retorted as they got into the woods close to the back of the Roadhouse (Caith didn't feel like using the front).

"She won't say it, no." The girls behind her groaned.

" _Get off_ my case! I won't _say_ it!" Caith continued to walk away from them.

"Girl don't be proud!" The girls stopped walking when they noticed Caith wasn't moving from the line of trees that led to the inn. They folded their arms and finished their part. "It's okay you're in love!"

"Ooh…" Caith sang as she spun a bit before looking around a tree, "At least out loud…." She saw Merrick sweeping some sawdust off his workspace. "I won't say I'm in…. _love_ …." She _finally_ admitted.

"Sha, la, la, la…. Hum…" The two girls breathed out, relieved she finally, technically, said it.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

The Ranger girls returned to the Animarium and noticed that the boys were wearing weird clothes, "What's going on?"

"Hello." Danny began.

"Hello." Cole added as Danny continued to hold the last sound.

"Hello." Max finished and they all held the last sound.

"Hello." They smiled at the girls.

The two looked at each other, then back at the boys, "Merrick said no?"

"Yep." Princess Shayla walked over to them, "Did you girls see Caith?"

"She won't say she's in love." Taylor shrugged then chuckled softly.

"She's in love?!" The boys rushed over to them.

"Yep." Alyssa smiled, then pursed her lips, "Um… Princess…?"

"She's in love with Merrick. Isn't she?" Shayla guessed.

"Yeah… how did…?"

"Well, I saw the way she fought with Merrick… and then she dropped everything to come and save him… I think it's safe to assume she likes him." The Princess replied.

"We're sorry Princess…" The girls hummed.

She giggled gently, "Oh, it's okay… Merrick's not really… what's the term?"

"…Into you…" The three boys hummed.

"Zip it or those hats are getting pulled down." The other Rangers hummed back.

Everyone chuckled. They were really enjoying what the Org did… even it if it was crude… it was kinda fun.

 _ **20=============================================================================================20**_

Caith and Merrick would say otherwise, though.

The hunter was still searching Willie's things when Merrick pulled her away to play a game before bed.

"How do you think we'll get out of this?" Caith sang sadly.

"I don't know."

"Try again."

"I've tried."

"Try again, Merrick, try again!"

The two looked at each other before Caith looked away, "1776 is a guilty pleasure…"

The ranger rolled his eyes.

They were about to play a round when Caith's com-link went off and the wind blew at Merrick.

The two quickly rushed out.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

"Music Org!" The Rangers and Caith chorused angrily.

The Org they'd fought earlier turned to them, "What?"

"I think it's time we turn out your lights." Caith pointed her Angel Blade at its chest.

"That'll be one heck of a fight." The Org retorted.

Caith's lip twitched. She _hates_ rhyming lyrics most times… this being one of them.

"We're up for the challenge…" Max noted.

"Any more destruction from you will not happen." Danny added.

"GUYS!" Caith had just about enough with the singing.

"I think it's about time we clean up this mild mess." Cole decided.

The Lunar Ranger and Hunter both wanted to hit him for that line.

However, Merrick did the same when they said, "Wild Access!"

Once they were morphed, they pulled out their weapons and ran up to the monster.

"You tried that the last time." The Music Org commented easily, "Want the same result."

Caith's eyes glowed red and she ran at inhuman speed behind him, "Yeah… and our singing is all your fault!" She stabbed right through as the others landed their weapons with ease.

They all pulled away as the Org started to spark.

"Go!" Caith nodded to the rangers.

They nodded back and combined their weapons. "Jungle Sword! Savage Slash!"

"Lunar Pool!" Merrick encased the Org in the green area and put his crystals down, "Break!"

Both attacks were sent at the Org and Caith barely had time to move out of the way as they struck it.

"No…!" Were the Music Org's last sung words.

 _ **20=============================================================================================20**_

The Rangers and Hunter all suddenly felt something leaving their chest within that moment.

Caith, however, didn't think much on it.

Instead, she spoke her usual congrats when an Org was destroyed. "Yahtzee!" Her eyes went wide. "Yahtzee?" She grinned, "Yahtzee!" She ran over to the others, still grinning.

They demorphed, rubbing their throats a bit.

 ** _20=============================================================================================20_**

Merrick was the only one that noticed Caith's grinning as she ran up to them. He gave her a weird look.

She cleared her throat and looked at everyone, "I'm not singing anymore!"

They blinked before looking at each other then back at her. "Really?" They touched their throats again.

Everyone laughed happy, as they realized what happened. They could talk normally again!

"Ah!" Max pouted, "I really wanted that quartet."

"Uh… Max?" Caith chuckled softly, "We're even gonna get it without Merrick. Whom I believe said no."

"Twice." Merrick agreed.

"A guy can dream." Max noted.

Everyone chuckled before wrapping their arms around each other and walking away from the area.

Caith didn't even care that Merrick was holding her gently around the waist.

 _ **20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20**_

The two were getting ready for bed again. Happy that the day was over and they could talk normally again.

"So… what'd you do today?" Merrick looked over at Caith.

She shrugged, "As I said, went for a walk… Taylor and Alyssa found me and made me go into this stupid baled about a guy I can't love." She realized she said the last part aloud all too late.

"A guy you _can't_ love?" Merrick looked over at her.

"No." Caith lied, "Uh… it's nothing."

"Faith… don't lie… please." Merrick walked over to her.

"Look… it's not important. I shouldn't have said anything." Caith tried to get him off the track.

"Who's the guy?" Merrick still wanted to know.

Caith glared at him, "If you value what's below your deck, you'll shut up so I won't rip them out."

Merrick blinked before his eyes went wide, "You'd…."

"Yeah. With pliers." Caith nodded, annoyed.

The Ranger cleared his throat. "Duly noted." His voice was an octave higher than usual getting Caith to smirk.

"Good." Caith raised hers an octave higher jokingly.

Merrick rolled his eyes and pulled her into bed, getting her to 'Eeck!' softly. "Come on… let's get some sleep."

Caith grumbled a few choice words in Greek, but nodded and pulled her bed sheets up, Merrick doing the same. He then pulled the comforter over them.

"Night." The Ranger grunted.

"Night." The Hunter replied.

The two soon fell asleep, face each other and smiling softly.

Neither of them even noticed that their hands had become intertwined again… or a soft soothing feeling in their chest from it.

* * *

 _Happy New Year Everyone... hopefully wasn't too bad... I really just wanted a reason for Caith to finally sing_ 'Won't Say I'm in Love' _... and it spiraled into this._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this... Please, no flames... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week, next chapter._


	21. Wings of Horror

_Okay, for my guest reviewer, I feel I need to explain that Caith is a_ **19-year-old female monster hunter** _who has had her heart broken_ twice, _whereas Merrick just *broke up* with the Princess once, so Caith kinda has a right to be emotional... and she's a wereboar from Teen Wolf, and a Demigod from Percy Jackson._

 _Just want that to be_ extremely _clear._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, **Supernatural**... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy... please!_

* * *

Caith groaned softly as she turned on her side, trying to feel for her, still, bed buddy. There was nothing there.

She strained her ears to hear anything in the bathroom. Nothing there.

"Great. Went on an attack without waking me." She grumbled and turned away, "Fine. I need more sleep anyway."

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

"Faith, wake up!" Merrick shook her.

"Ten more minutes." She grumbled and turned away again.

"Faith!" Merrick growled. The wind had blown at him a few moments ago when he was in the front making her a special breakfast.

She groaned and sat up, opening her eyes, "What?"

"There's an Org attack."

"Can't you go alone?" She grunted softly, "You've woken me up every day the past week at Sunrise when you got up."

"And?" Merrick opened the curtains, making Caith groan more, "You still need to get up."

Caith glared at him, "Fine." She did as told and put on her shoes, "You owe me big though."

With that, she walked out.

"Trust me… I know." He mumbled before he followed.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

The six rangers were morphed, with Caith beside them.

She frowned when she noticed something, "Hey… isn't this….?"

There was a loud explosion in front of them and they all stopped in front of where Master Org and two others that barely, but most remarkably, looked like Toxica and Jindrax stood beside him.

"That's far enough Master Org!" Caith called out to the monsters.

"Explain what you're doing here!" Cole demanded.

"I've brought you a gift, Power Rangers and female." Caith tried to keep her eyes from twitching in annoyance as Master Org stopped up to them, "Meet Super Nayzor!"

Caith's muscles tensed angrily at the last word. Nayzor?… What the hell was that Son of a Bitch gonna do? He's dead!

"And meet your destruction!" Master Org finished before he raised up his staff and laughed evilly before looking to the side, the Rangers and Caith doing the same.

It barely looked like the Nayzor she remembered in the details… but it still looked like a Moth-freak.

Lightning flashing got her to look back at Master Org and snarl softly as he disappeared. What a coward!

Merrick stepped in front of everyone, "But that's not possible! I destroyed you! How did you return?!"

Caith wanted to hurt him slightly. Never, _ever_ , ask a bad guy that question. She learned that the hard way.

'Super Nayzor' laughed darkly, "Did you really think it'd be that easy to destroy me?"

"In lament's terms, yes!" Caith called out, holding her Danger at the ready.

"Well think again!" Super Nayzor responded, "You betrayed me."

"Oh, good God." Caith grumbled softly, looked at the sky, then back down at the Org. Her expression went unnoticed.

"And for this, you will pay!" The Org finished before he stepped closer, "You should've kept working for me as Zen-Aku, then I would not have to destroy you now!"

Caith's fingers balled into fists before she stepped up beside Merrick, "You want him? You get me too!"

Merrick was about to shove her back when he remembered what they'd gone through not more than three weeks ago.

Super Nayzor would've smirked if he could, "The more the merrier!"

"Lunar Cue! Saber Mode!" Merrick ran up.

"Angel Blade!" Caith changed her dagger to it's stronger form as she followed.

The rest of the team tried to stop them… but failed.

They jumped into the air and were about to strike him down… but Super Nayzor easily grabbed their weapons, and then them. He shoved them back, forcing them to fly through the air a bit.

Merrick growled as he changed the mode of his weapon as Caith reached for her gun. "Cyber Mode!"

They both landed on the ground and readied their long-range weapons. "Fire!" They called out before shooting at the monster.

Neither attack even fazed him! Not even Caith's bullets!

Instead, the Moth-freak sent a blast of his own at them, forcing them a ways away and on their backs.

Super Nayzor laughed as he flew up to them and landed above them, "You haven't got a chance."

Caith's face contorted in a snarl at that.

"Stop now!" Cole called out as he and the others ran up to help.

"I don't think so." With a wave of his hand, Super Nayzor sent a blast at the team, forcing them to the ground.

Cole got back up, "Red Lion Fang!" He ran up, but… Super Nayzor easily encased him in a lot of glowing string and flung him back into a puddle close to the others.

He then lifted Caith up by the top of her shirt. "Hey! Let me go you green freak!"

"Here's how I deal with your betrayal, Lunar Ranger." Super Nayzor ignored the Demigod's pleas and struggling, "Let's see if your little girlfriend can fly."

Caith went stock still at that. She knew what was coming next… and she hated even the thought.

The Org threw Caith through her friends and onto the ground in huge pain.

"Ow…" She groaned out softly, barely keeping consciousness.

"Faith!" She faintly heard Merrick call out.

She then heard the monster's evil laughter, "You see Merrick… you're not the only one who can return from the grave… can't say the same about her though."

Caith tried to get up, but ended up falling to the ground again, "Shut…. _up_ … you… son of a bitch…"

"Let's combine our weapons!" Cole decided weakly. Caith then heard the faintness of their weapons combining. "Jungle Sword! Savage Slash!"

She heard the attack hit… but she also heard them Rangers getting struck by a huge blast… which also affected her too.

Last she remembered was Merrick rushing over to her, "Faith! Faith, can you hear me?! Faith!"

Then she blacked out completely.

 _ **21=============================================================================================21**_

Merrick felt Caith's pulse. She was still alive… barely.

He looked at the others, "Alyssa! Max!"

He growled softly as he heard Cole's failed attempts to Danny and Taylor.

"He's gonna pay for this."

The two remaining rangers got up, glaring through their visors at the Moth monster.

"Nayzor! You've gone too far this time!" Merrick called out to the Org.

They pulled out their weapons again and ran up to it.

Of course… He was ready. "Pathetic." The Org flew up and struck both rangers across the chest, forcing them to the ground a moment. He flew higher as they got back up and sent another blast at them, forcing them to the ground again.

"Okay… ow." Merrick gritted out.

"This is where it ends." Nayzor went back down and walked up to them, ready to finish the job, "Prepare to be destroyed."

However, as he raised his weapon, several laser blast struck him.

"Huh? Who did that?" Merrick's first instinct was to look at Caith… but even he knew she couldn't recover from her injuries that quickly.

His next thought was to look at the sky. Where a translucent image of Animus was.

"It's Animus."

"Gee, be ready for Faith to hit you when I tell her that." Merrick grumbled at Cole's comment.

Animus' eyes glowed and the four unconscious Rangers disappeared.

"Huh? What's going on?" Merrick frowned before he, Cole, and Caith disappeared too.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

Princess Shayla was tending to the four Rangers while Caith laid in a small cot, where only Merrick could get to, to treat her.

Don't get him wrong, he knew Princess Shayla could handle all of them but… Caith wasn't leaving his side like that… besides, she'd kill him if she found out she was on the Animarium again.

"How's-"

"Faith's still unconscious." Was all Merrick was willing to say before growling, "I can't believe this!"

"Well… she wanted to help you." Cole noted, "What I can't believe is Nayzor called her your girlfriend!"

Merrick rolled his eyes, "She's a girl, and she's my friend."

"No, no… there was no break between the words from what I understand." Cole tried to lighten his dreary mood, trying to sound like Caith to cheer him up.

Merrick knew what he was doing, "Dude, she's not, nor can she ever be, my girlfriend."

Cole sighed, "You don't know that."

"Yeah, actually, I do." Merrick retorted sharply, before sighing too, "Sorry… I… Faith just… she always bounces back really fast, you know? Never let an injury like this get her down."

"…When Zen-Aku was around… she was knocked out… probably from exhaustion or something…" Cole recalled the first time he met Caith, "Then he… you… whatever… sent a blast at her that sent her into a tree, then to the ground… she was bleeding from the mouth and upper-back."

"And yet she still forgives me." Merrick grumbled.

"That's beside the point." Cole reasoned, "She was out cold… and yet… I think it was three or so hours later… she woke up."

"It's been three and a half." Merrick retorted.

"I said _or so_." Cole responded.

Merrick nodded sadly before he heard groaning from Caith's cot, "Be right back." He rushed to her side. "Faith?"

"Bitch gonna pay…" She groaned but didn't arouse any other way.

Merrick stared at her closed eyes, "I'm so sorry Faith… it's my fault this happened to you… you of all people! You're not even a _Ranger_ and he attacked you!" He took her hand softly. "All because of me…"

Something hit the back of his head and he looked to see… nothing… no one was there.

 _ **21=============================================================================================21**_

Caith was spirit walking for the moment. Something had tried to take her somewhere else… something that wasn't a Reaper. She didn't trust it cause she wanted to be with her friends.

So… here she was, spirit walking where no one could see her.

Now, the reason she slapped the back of the Wolf Ranger's head was that of the Chick-flick moment he was causing…. and because he couldn't just drop her off at a hospital instead of the Animarium!

 _ **21=============================================================================================21**_

Of course… Merrick didn't see her… even when he was looking right at her spirit.

"The heck was that?" He whispered.

 _ **21=============================================================================================21**_

Caith hit her forehead. So much for that plan.

She followed him back to where Cole was looking at his friends.

"Faith's still out." Merrick sighed then rubbed where she hit him, "But I think something happened."

"What?" Cole raised a brow.

"I felt something hit me… but nothing was there."

"Like a ghost?"

Caith rolled his eyes and folded her arms in annoyance, "I'm not a ghost yet, ya dumbass."

Her words went unnoticed.

"How could we let this happen to our friends?" Cole looked back at Merrick and Caith.

"We couldn't protect them." Merrick replied, "It's all our fault."

"Be ready for a world of hurt when I get back in my body if you keep thinking that." Caith glared at him.

"No, Merrick." Princess Shayla spoke up, "You did everything you could."

"There has to be another way to beat Super Nayzor." Cole decided, "But what?"

"Well, firstly… you stop beating yourself up." Caith grumbled, "Whatever it is… it can't be hard to get."

The fountain went off and they rushed over to look at it.

"He's in the city." Shayla informed them.

Cole looked at the Wolf Ranger, "It's up to us, Merrick. The Earth is depending on us to save it."

"No pressure." Caith grunted.

"Are you ready for this?" Cole asked him.

"I am ready." Merrick deadpanned.

The two rushed off and Caith was about to follow when she remembered something from her last Spirit Walk.

"Screw it. I'm helping my friends." Caith growled and ran after them.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

She stopped when she saw them on the ground, Nayzor in front of them.

"Get away from them!" The Demigod yelled as the Org walked up to them.

Course… the Org didn't listen.

"I said… get... away!" Caith screamed, putting all her new ghost power into it.

 ** _21=============================================================================================21_**

The wind blew around the Org… but it wasn't natural… not even to the Org.

"What's this?" He gasped.

"… _..Away!"_ A voice screamed out for them all to hear as the wind force him back.

The Rangers looked at where the voice had come from and they both made out the flickering image of Caith herself.

"Impossible!" Toxica and Jindrax got into fighting stance.

 ** _21=============================================================================================21_**

Caith was pissed enough.

She put as much mental consecration as she could into pulling the Duchess' staff out of her hands and into The hunter's. "This is gonna be the last time I see this thing for sure!" She broke it in half and threw the pieces behind her.

She groaned, however, when she felt something grab her again.

She turned to see Animus behind her. "You must go."

Caith pulled out of his grip. "I'd rather become a ghost. I'm not leaving my friends to be fed to the dogs like this."

"Your help is needed elsewhere." Animus' eyes glowed and Caith fell to the ground, clutching her gut in pain as she disappeared.

* * *

She woke up a ways away from her friends… in a big dark room.

"That son of a bitch!" Was the first thing Caith screamed, enraged that she wasn't with Cole or Merrick anymore.

"Well… Caith's here." She heard Danny groan as the Hunter got to her feet.

"Yeah, and Caith pissed off as your Megazord's Ancestor." She growled.

They raised their brows at her before they looked down and noticed their bodies.

Everyone, except for the hunter who went through this twice, was shocked. "What happened to us?" Taylor frowned.

"Well, we're not dead, that's all I know." Caith sighed.

"How do you know?" Alyssa frowned.

Caith shrugged, "I've been through this twice. All cultures call it something different: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches..." She rolled her eyes when they gave her confused looks. "In lament's terms, it means that we're spirits of people close to death."

"We're gonna die?"

Caith's hands curled a bit as she folded her arms, "Man… this feels too much like my time with Dean…" She looked at them directly, "Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better. We can snap right back in there and wake up."

"But… how did we get like this?" Max frowned.

"Well… that's the million dollar question." Caith grunted.

Doors opened close to her and she practically leaped away, being the most used to her body being like this.

"You were losing a great battle." A little boy in white informed them.

"So you think it's right to take us on a trip through the veil?" Caith growled.

"You were brought here for one last chance to redeem yourselves and save your friends." The little boy finished as if she hadn't said a word.

Caith was too pissed to say anything to that.

"I don't understand." Alyssa frowned.

"Hidden on the Animarium is a WildZord," He informed them, "With powers beyond comprehension."

Okay… a little kid using big words? Something ain't right with that.

"It has not revealed itself in over 3,000 years." The boy finished and Caith bit her tongue to keep her remark to herself. "If you can solve the puzzle inside, you can release it and it's power will be yours." He stepped aside and waved his hands, "Come this way."

Caith frowned, "I don't know, guys… sounds too good to be true."

"But if it's our only chance?" Taylor reasoned.

"Do you know how many Reapers want me dead… even now?" Caith tried to get them to listen, "Guys… I'm just saying… it _could_ be a trap."

"It's just a little boy."

"A little boy using big words. I don't trust him." Caith sighed the last part when they raised their brows at her.

The others rolled their eyes and headed into the door.

Caith growled and followed after them, glaring at the boy, "You better not be lying, kid. I can do a lot of bad things to you in this form." She continued on, even though her gut told her she should've stayed behind.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

The group of five walked up to a stone pillar.

"Are you kidding me?" Caith grunted, " _This_ is the WildZord that has power beyond our comprehension?" She scoffed, "I knew that kid was blowing hot air."

"Maybe it's the puzzle he was talking about." Max reasoned.

Caith threw her arms into the air, "Am I the only one that doesn't believe a word that kid said?!"

"Yes." They nodded.

Caith considered that "Well, okay then… just making sure."

They walked up a looked down at the top of the pillar.

"A _literal_ puzzle?" Caith blinked.

"Looks like it." Danny nodded.

"If you can solve this puzzle before your time runs out." Caith jumped when the little boy floated in front of them, "The WildZord will be yours and you'll be free to help your friends."

"And what happens if our time runs out?" Alyssa dreaded the answer.

"Yeah… what if we don't succeed?" Max added.

Caith glared at the little boy, "We die. That's what happens. We die and we can never return to the mortal world." She growled at the last sentence.

"You will remain here forever." The little boy rephrased.

Caith rolled her eyes, "Told you we were fetches."

A flash of their friends getting beat by the Org got Caith to growl more, really pissed off.

"Cole! Merrick!" Danny gasped, then looked at the others, "They're in trouble!"

They looked at Caith, who seemed to be Acting Leader at the moment. She took a deep breath to calm her anger and her nerves before looking at the little boy, "We'll take the challenge."

"Good luck, Rangers and demigod." With that, he floated away and disappeared.

Max picked up a piece then looked at his friends, "We can do this."

They started to look at the pieces and tried to put some together… right, when the ground started to shake and the misty ground they were on moments before turned red as it started to shake.

"I guess that's what he meant by Time running out." Taylor grunted.

"Well… least it'll be fast and painless if we lose." Caith noted, "I was thinking, the slow and painful way like I'd gone through before."

 ** _21=============================================================================================21_**

The two remaining Rangers were on the ground and in pain.

"I don't care how strong he is!" Merrick gasped out, "We're the only ones left to defeat him!" He weakly got to his feet. "We can't let him beat us!"

"That's right…" Cole followed his example, "The others are counting on us. For Alyssa and Taylor, for Danny and Max."

"For Faith/Caith/." Merrick and Cole readied their weapons.

"We'll keep fighting to the end!" Cole finished, "To the end!"

 ** _21=============================================================================================21_**

Caith felt her ears burn but ignored it.

"This is why I hate puzzles!" She hissed as she tried to match a piece with Alyssa.

The ground below Max started to crumble, causing him to lose his footing.

"Max!" Danny and Caith grabbed his arms and pulled him back up.

"Come on, guys… there's not much time left." Alyssa spoke the obvious.

"Not helping, Alyssa." Caith grumbled.

The ground below one of the hunter's feet went down, almost taking her with it.

Had it not been for Max holding her arm. She pulled herself back up and closer to the board.

"Hurry! We're not gonna make it!" Taylor called over all the rumbling.

"If you keep being a downer, I've half a mind to throw you in myself." Caith glared at her, "It's just a stupid puzzle! How could it be this damn hard?!"

The little boy floated above them, "Take my hand and you'll be safe!"

They looked up at him. Alyssa spoke their worry, "What about Cole and Merrick?"

"You'll forget all about them." The boy replied.

"No way." Danny shook his head.

"We won't abandon our friends!" Caith agreed.

"You've made your choice." The little boy floated away.

They were about to put the last pieces into the big one Caith was holding when the ground finally went out beneath them and they started falling.

They screamed in fright at their ultimate doom, but Caith soon stopped.

"The hell am I screaming for? I'm not dying like this! I'm going out on a hunt or old age. Nothing else!" She held out her piece, "Everyone! We still have time!"

They nodded and weakly tried to get closer to put their pieces in.

 _ **21=============================================================================================21**_

"Time to finish this." Super Nayzor raised his hand, looking over the Red Ranger. He swung it down…

It never landed on Cole.

His blaster glowed and changed into something completely different, sending the blast back at the Org, forcing him away.

Cole weakly got to his feet and looked over the weapon that sorta looked like a blaster mixed with a red falcon.

"Where did this come from?" He blinked when he realized something. "Wait a minute… it's from the others. I can feel it."

 _ **21=============================================================================================21**_

Caith gasped as her eyes opened and bolted upright, "The hell happened?!" She took her head a bit like the memory of her Walk came back. She glared at the sky. "Hope your death was painful, you jerk. I _did not_ deserve that!"

She heard the others moaning and she got up to see them standing.

"How you guys feeling?" Caith questioned gently.

"We've been better." Taylor assured, "You?"

Caith shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm alive at least."

"I'm happy you five are back." Princess Shayla smiled at them.

Right as she was about to say something else, Caith's sense of smell picked up Merrick fighting two Orgs.

"I'll see you guys… Merrick's in trouble." Caith looked at the team.

They nodded, "Go."

Caith nodded back and headed out.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

Cole had a new suit of armor around him from what he was calling the 'Falcon Summoner'.

If Caith had really cared, she would've commented on how much it looked like Shane's Battlizer in its Flight Mode.

Right now, she only cared about Merrick, who was on the ground in pain. "Merrick!"

"I'm fine." He gasped out.

"What have I said about lying about that?" Caith held him a bit before pulling out her flask, "You-"

"Don't need it." He murmured softly, "I… can handle-"

"Merrick. Take it or I'll force it down your throat. I'm pissed as is."

Merrick took the flask and downed half of its continence before giving it back.

Caith looked up as Cole flew overhead. "I'll be right back… don't move until the nectar takes effect."

The Wolf Ranger nodded, "Get going."

Caith smiled softly, nodded back, and headed off after Cole, being a little faster than Toxica and Jindrax.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

Caith made it in time to see Cole send a blast at the two Org Dukes.

Which she almost got caught in, had she not jumped out of the way in time.

He simply flew past the Orgs again and went a little higher. "Animarium Armor: Falcon Blast!" He sent a larger blast at the two Orgs and they fell to the ground.

Caith watched as Toxica returned to normal, then Jindrax. "Yahtzee!"

The two Orgs heard her and gulped, "Great…"

Caith shrugged, "Lucky for you two, I don't fight opponents who are weaponless." She turned and was about to walk away when she glanced back at Toxica. "But I don't feel any less sorry for breaking your staff."

She ran off again, leaving the two fallen Orgs.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

"Ow…" Merrick hissed as he tried to sit up and ended up falling back to the ground, "Okay… try again…"

Same result.

Caith ran up, stopped in front of him, folded her arms, and raised her brows, smirking at him. "Need a hand?" She held her own out.

Merrick smiled up at her and took it, "Any day."

They looked up and saw Super Nayzor growing huge.

"We should…."

Caith put a hand in front of Merrick, "No…" She glanced up, "I've got a gut feeling the others have got this."

Merrick looked over at her, then nodded, "Alright…"

"Besides…" Caith cracked her knuckles, "You're gonna need an appoint with a doctor… and not just from the attack."

Merrick raised a brow, "Then from what?"

"Ever hear of a Crisis Apparition?" Caith growled.

The Ranger's eyes went wide, "You hit me on the back of the head… and broke Toxica's Staff!"

Caith nodded softly, "Now… I vowed to myself that you were gonna be in for a world of hurt… Nayzor did nothing compared to what I'm about to do…" Merrick ran off, "To you!" Caith chased after him.

Both of them were smiling as they ran, glad they were together, flesh and blood, again.

 _ **21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~21**_

Caith had caught him, but they met up with the others so she couldn't do any damage… though she did give him a gentle punch on a cut on his face that hadn't healed quite yet.

They met up with Princess Shayla who was smiling happily, "Guys!"

Cole looked at his friends, "You guys never answered my question."

Caith blinked, "Question?"

"What happened to you guys?" Cole replied.

Caith cleared her throat, "So many different names to call it… but I'll choose one. We were Fetches."

"Not quite ghost but we weren't in our bodies." Alyssa added when Merrick, Cole, and Princess Shayla gave her a confused look.

"Got that part." Merrick groaned softly, "She was the one that hit my head on the Animarium."

"Still gonna pay you back for that." Caith held her stomach at the thought of being in the sky like that.

"So it… wasn't a dream…" Max walked a bit away.

"And there was someone there." Danny added, then frowned, "I think… was it... a kid?" He looked at Alyssa.

Everyone looked at her. "I forget." She frowned while the other two tried to remember too. "I know that he told us something… There's something that we had to do… I just can't remember what it was."

"You guys are kidding me right?" Caith and Cole blinked.

"The more I try to remember what happened… the quicker I forget." Max added.

"Maybe… we're not supposed to remember." Taylor reasoned.

"Which is weird because I remember every harrowing detail." Caith frowned, getting everyone to look at her next, "I _wish_ I could forget what happened… and that's saying a lot coming from a Hunter like me." Merrick frowned, but everyone else nodded softly.

Caith glared at the sky. It was Animus' fault it happened… she knew that for a fact.

* * *

 _I... I don't even know what I should say... except, Caith's not gonna be a fan of Animus for doing something she could only think an Angel could do and nearly getting her and her friends killed._

 _Please review... please understand that I worked hard on this..._ _ **Please,**_ _no hate on any of these characters... and Please Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week; next chapter._


	22. Anger for a Day part I

_Alright, it's been **way** too long since I've updated this story, and while I'm sure most of you don't care cause this story makes no sense, if not for this story... I wouldn't actually be trying to write my own novel._

 _So I'm back, and I'm gonna continue writing this story, no matter what! As much as that line is way overused this season,_ Never Give Up _!_

 _And since I don't have the guts to rewatch off the Apocalypse again so I can finish the first part... I'll keep writing this one._

 _Anyway..._ Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, **Supernatural**... or any other show mentioned in this story. This is just my take on them. I only own Caith and anyone and any _thing_ you don't recognize.

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

The following week brought Caith to trying everything she can to explain what she remembered from when she was 'captured'.

Course, Merrick didn't believe her when said that it was Animus.

"Merrick, I recognize the scent! It _had_ to be him!" Caith tried to reason to him as he was cutting a table for Willie, who'd just gotten back in town.

"I don't know, Faith…" Merrick shook his head.

Finally, Caith had it, "You know. For once, you could believe me. The last time I told you something, it was about me being from the future."

The Ranger put his tools down and glared at her. "And? What's your point? I don't believe you unless I'm desperate?" Merrick figured.

"Apparently." Caith nodded.

The two started to argue back and forth about the whole ordeal… and it wasn't until it somehow slipped into the most ordinary complaints that Caith stopped.

"What? You know I'm right." Merrick continued.

"Merrick, calm down." Caith sighed, "I don't care if you're right or not… just… calm down."

"Admit I'm right and maybe I will!"

"Fine, you're right!" Caith snapped, "Now can you please drop it?!"

"Fine." Merrick agreed heatedly.

Caith stared at his eyes before grabbing her extra jacket that was hanging on the edge of the workspace, "I'm going for a walk… try to find me if you care."

She headed off before Merrick could grab her.

 _ **22=============================================================================================22**_

The Ranger watched the Hunter go, feeling his heart break a bit as he did.

"Why did I do that?" He whispered in shock.

He didn't mean to get angry at her… hell, he actually wanted to believe her… but… he was Animus' friend for a long, _long_ time…. He couldn't just abandon that for someone like Caith…

Could he?

 _ **22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22**_

The Hunter was pissed.

But… the further she got from Merrick the calmer she felt for some weird reason.

"Okay… let's see… not a Ghost… already salted the town." Caith tried to think about what could've caused it, "Not a demon… made sure of that… huh?"

She sat down in the plaza deep in thought.

 _ **22=============================================================================================22**_

Merrick was looking around the whole town for the hunter. "Faith!"

No sign of her at all.

He was about to give up when he spotted someone in Caith's flannel overcoat. "Faith!" He walked over to her.

With each step closer, though, he got angrier and angrier with her.

The Ranger shook it off and finally a put hand on her shoulder.

 _ **22=============================================================================================22**_

Caith nearly jumped out of her seat in fright before she saw that it was Merrick. "What do you want?"

She tried to keep the venom that had somehow returned to her system out of her voice.

"I want to apologize… I shouldn't have gotten mad like that." Merrick informed her, then motioned to a seat, "May I?"

"Free country." Caith nodded.

Merrick sat beside her, sighing, "Did I… are you…?"

"To answer the second; No I'm not." Caith exhaled, "And to answer the first…. It wasn't you exactly… I know it couldn't have been you alone."

Merrick blinked, "How so?"

Caith smiled softly, "I think I've learned a thing or two about you over the few months we've been friends."

Merrick tried not to meet her gaze.

"Like you do _that_ every time I talk about you." Caith smiled a little more, "And your back stiffens every time you get defensive."

Rightly said, his back stiffened, "It does not!"

Caith chuckled softly, "See?"

Merrick smiled a bit, "Alright, I see your point."

The Hunter smiled back, "Good."

"Hey… you wanna grab a bit? I'll pay." Merrick inquired.

Right on cue, Caith's stomach growled, "I'd like that…. But not the taco truck. I think they're close to getting a rat infestation or something."

"Good thinking." Merrick agreed.

 _ **22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22**_

They walked into a diner close by.

"Table for two." Merrick requested.

"Booth preferably." Caith added.

The host nodded and handed them some menus before they headed into an empty booth by the kitchen.

Caith slid in one side, Merrick the other.

They opened their menus and their eyes went wide. His at the sight of the prices and hers at how delicious the food sounded and looked.

"This'll be interesting." They commented, Caith out of joy and Merrick out of annoyance.

Merrick glanced up at her and noticed how her eyes shined as she looked over the menu, "What are you wanting?"

Caith shrugged, "Chicken blue plate special."

Merrick didn't dare look at the price of that.

Caith noticed and breathed a soft laugh, "It's only five bucks. Don't worry, I've been to diners before."

Merrick smiled back then pursed his lips a bit, "Uh… hey… didn't you get a look at the calendar? It's the 26th."

Caith gripped the menu, "I know."

This didn't go unnoticed by Merrick, "And you never told me your birthday."

"Didn't think it was important." Caith shrugged.

"It's today. Isn't it?" Merrick blinked.

Caith sighed and put the menu down, "Yes. It's today, no I don't care. I'm not legitimately 19 unless I stayed here a full year… which I haven't."

Merrick nodded, "But the you from this time… she'd be… what? 11?"

Caith smirked sadly, "Yeah…" She leaned against the booth, "Not much good came out of today, though… birthdays aren't a Singer or Winchester, thing to celebrate."

"What?" Merrick frowned.

"Well… I mean… there was one thing…" Caith blinked, "Hold on… I have it... right here…"

She grabbed something from her front pocket before she held it up for him to see it.

The moment he did, his eyes went wide, "That's the pendant." He pulled out his own. "I… I put the other in my nightstand but…"

"Merrick… I've had this since I was a little kid. The Winchesters didn't get me anything… and my dad only gave me a cake and a used card… but… I found this in the mail the next day with a B-lated birthday card…" Caith's voice went soft as she realized something, "You must've sent it to me."

Merrick nodded softly, "Must have."

A waitress came by, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just a Pepsi." Caith replied.

"Same for me… but diet." Merrick added.

"Okay." The Waitress wrote it down, "Ready to order?"

"I am." Caith nodded, then looked at Merrick, "You?"

"Uh… yeah." Merrick nodded, "I'll have the red hot chili, with a side of mashed potatoes."

"And I'll have the chicken blue plate special." Caith ordered her meal.

"Crispy or grilled?"

"Crispy." Caith smirked.

The lady nodded as they both handed her the menus, "They'll be right out." She walked away.

The two nodded before turning back to each other.

"So…" Merrick started slowly, "Your birthday's the 26th of November?… Close to Christmas?"

Caith smiled softly, "Yep."

"Wow… ever had it snow on your birthday?" Merrick questioned, "I've never… well…"

The hunter's eyes went wide, "You've never played in the snow?"

"Nope…" Merrick shook his head.

"Dude… I swear. By the end of the day. You will." Caith vowed, "I've got nothing better to do today than help you with this."

 _ **22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22**_

The two walked out of the diner an hour and a half later.

Caith was pulling Merrick over to a skating Rink when the other rangers walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Max blinked.

"It's Faith's, technical, birthday." Merrick replied.

"Haven't been here a full year so I'm not 19." Caith continued to drag him.

"Either way, she seems to think I need to learn what being in Snow feels like." Merrick sighed.

"You've never played in the snow?!" The others started pushing him with Caith.

"Thanks for the support." Merrick grumbled.

 _ **22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22**_

Caith paid for everyone's shoes as they got to the rink before they started to skate around it.

"Come on, Merrick! It's fun!" Alyssa cheered as she did a spin on the 'ice'.

Merrick was clinging to a wall that connected from the 'ice' and the normal concrete.

Caith sighed as she took his hand lightly, "I won't let go unless you want."

Merrick looked at their hands before letting go of the wall, "Alright… I trust you."

Caith nodded before pulling him onto the 'ice'.

Merrick grunted as she did, then slowly got his footing.

The hunter spun around, laughing happily, and Merrick smiled at her.

 _ **22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22**_

"Okay… that was fun." Merrick decided as he and the hunter walked out of the Rink, the others having left five minutes before.

It was four hours after they got in there and Merrick hadn't let Caith's hand go for half of it.

"See? I _told_ you!" She grinned.

Merrick chuckled softly at her giddiness.

"What do you wanna do next?"

Before Caith could reply, something struck both of them to the ground.

"The hell?!" They chorused.

They looked up to see a monster with white skin that looked… almost like a tux, a brown dog-like face, with brown paws, with black dog-like feet.

Caith recognized it from a picture Celea had shown her. "You're Gentlet, aren't you?!"

The monster gave her a confused look, "How'd you know?"

"Doesn't matter." Caith got back to her feet, followed by Merrick, "You're going down before Cel has a chance at you." Caith turned her bracelet into her dagger.

Merrick nodded in agreement. One less Org in the world for him.

"I don't think so." Gentlet retorted before Merrick pulled out his morpher.

"Wild Access!" Merrick activated it.

Caith turned her weapon into it's Angel Blade form as Merrick appeared in his Ranger uniform.

"You wanna bet?" They held out their weapons.

Caith ran it first, "You're gonna be black and blue when we're through with you!" She raised her blade up to strike across it, but the monster easily blocked it and pulled it from her grip instead.

"Not quite!" He sliced her across the chest lightly.

"Gah!" Caith still felt the gash from it and she felt to the ground, holding it, "So much for that plan."

"Faith!" Merrick rushed over to her, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine… you get my weapon back." Caith grunted softly.

"Got it." He nodded and ran up to the monster.

Caith looked at her chest before hissing and pulling a flask from her boot before downing some of the concoction inside, nectar.

She felt her wound heal, but not before Merrick fell to the ground, defeated, by the monster too.

"This isn't gonna work." He grunted out.

Caith weakly got to her feet, glaring at the monster, "You're not gonna destroy us… you couldn't even if you tried."

"What makes you think that?"

"You took us down with my weapon. You're a coward if you think that's gonna get you far with me." Caith snarled as she walked up to the beast.

She kicked back her blade and grabbed the handle before he could strike her, and struck him across the chest instead.

"Gah!" Gentlet moved back, "That's it! I'm out of here!" He instantly disappeared.

Caith heard Merrick cry out in pain and she rushed over to him. "Don't suppose I can ask?"

"No!" Merrick hissed softly.

"Good." Caith pulled up his shirt and noticed a large bruise but no blood, "Well… you're not bleeding… but you've got a large bruise."

"And that's a _good_ thing?" Merrick hissed in pain.

"It means you're not dead yet." Caith glanced at his eyes, "And, personally, I consider that good."

 _ **22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22**_

Caith patched up his bruise as soon as they got back to the Roadhouse.

Now… it was time to Q&A her.

"How'd you know that monster's name?" Merrick questioned softly.

Caith shrugged, "Cel told me about some monster that she and Hunter, her, then at least, best friend, had fought." She frowned in thought. "Come to think of it… she said it either made the team argue with one another or made them act all gentlemen and ladylike." She shivered at the thought. "God I hope that doesn't happen with us."

"Which part? Us arguing with each other?" Merrick frowned.

"No." Caith scuffed, " _That_ I can deal with… it's the acting Gentlemen and ladylike" -She shivered again- "I'd rather shoot myself."

"Did Celea every get affecting?" Merrick couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Well." Caith raked her brain, "I think so… but it was only until Hunter reminded her she's not at _all_ ladylike… hell… she'd be my fraternal twin had it not been for the fact that she doesn't cuss as badly as I do and she doesn't fight till the last bone's broken like I do."

"Fraternal?"

Caith pulled out her cell and showed him a picture of her and her cousin.

"Cel's on the left."

The only thing that matched Caith was the green in their eyes, even though they did have the same cocky smirks on their faces and Celea's hair was just as long as Caith's.

"Huh." Merrick nodded before giving it back.

"Yeah." Caith turned off her phone, "Point is… we hate acting all…. Proper."

"Why?… I mean it can't be-"

"It's not pleasant." Caith cut him off, "Trust me it's…. it's just… not."

Merrick frowned before nodding, "Alright…"

 _ **22=============================================================================================22**_

Caith's phone started to ring and she walked into the bathroom before closing the door and answering it, "Yellow? You've reached Caith."

 _"Caith… you must come to the Animarium at once."_ It was Princess Shayla.

"Uh… no offense, Princess… but you've got a snow ball's chance of me going up there unless I'm unconscious." Caith replied.

 _"Please… this is important."_

"Well, so's keeping my granpay Zeus 'Still should stab himself' from getting his just deserts on me for something I did a long time ago." Caith retorted.

The line was silent for a moment, _"Are you sure that's what you want?"_

"100 percent." Caith nodded.

 _"Okay…"_ With that, the line went dead.

Caith turned off her phone then sighed heavily, "Well that hap—" Before she could finish, something hit her on the back of the head. Hard.

Hard enough to knock her to the floor, unconscious.

 _ **22=============================================================================================22**_

Merrick stood over her, one of her weapons in hand.

"I can't believe that actually worked." He blinked.

Cole had called him and asked him to get Caith to the Animarium by any means necessary… so, he knocked her out.

He grabbed her legs gently and pulled her out before he picked her up, bridle-style, and walked out of the Roadhouse.

 _ **22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22**_

Caith groaned as she opened her eyes, "Auntie Em, Auntie Em…"

She looked up and frowned.

She was staring at a clear sky, which is weird considering she passed out in the bathroom of the Roadhouse...

With a loyal puppy of a Ranger living with her.

" **Merrick, I'm gonna kill you for sure**!" She screamed, fully conscious now.

 _ **22=============================================================================================22**_

"No way in hell am I going out there." Merrick shook his head when he heard that.

"You're the only one that can."

"Did you not hear what she just screamed?!" Merrick hissed, "What's so important that you had to have her brought here?"

"There's a WildZord… I heard it ask for a wielder." Princess Shayla replied, "I knew Caith would be the right one…"

"No disrespect, Princess, but Faith's not exactly the kind of person I'd see as a Power Ranger." Merrick reasoned, "You give her the WildZord's crystal, she's likely to flip. She hates being tied down and being a Ranger means she's tied down."

Princess Shayla nodded, "I understand that… but she must be the one… it's the only logical thing."

 _22=============================================================================================22_

Caith weakly got up and heard every word. "I'm _what_?!"

Merrick winced and turned to face her, a nervous smile on his face, "Faith… hey."

"Merrick…!" Caith stormed up to him, causing the Wolf ranger to quickly step back just as fast, "I am… _so gonna kill you_!"

"Don't blame me!" He waved his hands in front of him, "It was Cole's idea."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he taught himself how to pick locks like a pro too." Caith growled.

"Before you kill him." Alyssa got her attention, getting Merrick to breathe softly in relief. "You must understand… we may need this WildZord."

"I'm not gonna get tied to one place again!" Caith retorted sharply, "The last time I did…" She glared away from them. Then at the Princess. "You can't force me into being a Ranger."

"No… I can't." She agreed, "And I'm not saying it's permanent…"

"Last I checked, Celea didn't leave any town she was in till the main villain was gone." Caith was still pissed, "I'm not sticking in Turtle Cove like that. I'm a Hunter. I go across the country to fight monsters. _Not_ sit around and wait for them to come to me."

"We don't-" Merrick covered Taylor's mouth before she could say anything else. Caith was pissed, the last thing she needed was the others on her back.

"Look. Give the crystal to some other poor sap." Caith turned and was about to leave when she glared over her shoulder at Merrick. "Don't expect me back this time." She continued on out… well… she tried.

A yellow light blocked her exit.

"What the…?!" She banged against the wall of light, "What gives, you dick! Don't want me to ruin your little team?! Well too bad! I'm not a Ranger!"

She pulled out her gun and tried to shoot at the light… sadly it ricocheted off the wall and barely grazed her shoulder before embedding itself into a tree.

Caith stared at the wall in shock, which instantly turned to rage. " _I hate this_!"

She stormed off into the woods.

 ** _22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~22_**

"Animus knows what he's doing." Cole breathed out as everyone watched Caith from afar.

"Do you _not_ see how pissed she is?! I'm pretty sure the next person she sees is gonna be shot point blank in the head!" Merrick moved away, shaking and holding his head, "Hell… forget that… she's more than likely turn into a boar, kill one of us, then make one of us her next meal! That's how pissed she is."

"…Why would she be mad at Animus?" Taylor frowned.

"Well, he took her away from helping Cole and I last week for starters, he almost got you guys killed completely, and… oh… he _locked her on the one place she can't stand_!" Merrick snapped before wincing and sitting down, "Good _god_ I'm starting to sound like her…"

"She'll be fine right?" Max gulped, "She… she can't stay pissed forever…. Right?" He looked at the others, who all remained silent.

At that moment in a boar crying out in rage gave their answer… one they didn't like.

Caith had turned into her Boar form.

And she was definitely _not_ happy.

* * *

 _I'm not gonna lie, when I was originally writing the chapter with the monster mentioned in this chapter in_ **Lunar Delima** _I didn't plan on it coming from this season, it just happened._

 _And yes, the BoarZord is an Orginal Zord... but, you won't have to know how original for a while._

 _Please review._ _Favorite and Follow._

 _Next week; next chapter._


End file.
